Promesses
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Et si Victoria s'en prenait à Charlie au lieu d'Harry ? Suite au décès du shérif Swan, Bella est contrainte de repartir à Jacksonville, et de quitter Paul, l'amour de sa vie. Quelques mois plus tard, elle apprend qu'elle attend un enfant...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Cette histoire est un cadeau de ma part pour les 4 ans de ma page **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** , et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **La Push !**_

 _ **POV de Bella !**_

 _ **13 octobre 2014 !**_

 **Les Cullen sont partis. La menace Victoria n'est pas encore de l'histoire ancienne mais l'imprégnation d'un certain loup-garou sur moi à tout changé. J'ai pleinement accepté ce loup et je suis tombée follement amoureuse de lui, plus que je n'ai aimé Edward. Etrangement, mon ex de vampire avait été content pour moi, et il m'a souhaité d'être heureuse. J'ai fais mes adieux à la famille Cullen et même s'ils allaient me manquer, je peux compter sur ma nouvelle famille. Trois mois. Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis leur départ et depuis que je me suis abandonné à Paul Lahote. Je me souviens l'avoir fortement giflé et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est imprégné de moi. Aujourd'hui quand on aborde le sujet, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Je me suis fais plus mal que lui, mais j'y ai gagné bien plus qu'une simple foulure. J'y ai gagné un amour vrai, et sincère. Oui, l'imprégnation est un phénomène magique parmi les Quileute, mais je m'en fiche. Ce que je ressens est réel. Il m'a laissé du temps pour savoir si je voulais de lui comme un ami ou plus. On est devenu ami et après un certains temps, j'ai su que mes sentiments étaient vrais.**

« A quoi tu penses ? »

 **Je souris et tourne la tête vers mon loup, qui venait de me rejoindre sur la plage. Il s'assit à côté de moi, sur la grande nappe de pique-nique qu'il a étendu pour nous.**

« Tu sais bien que je ne pense qu'à toi. » dis-je, quand une bouffée de vent me fit frissonner.

« Attends, viens là ! » me dit-il en se plaçant derrière moi.

 **Il m'attrape doucement par la taille et me tire en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne se colle à son torse. Ses bras se referment ensuite autour de moi.**

« C'est mieux comme ça. » dis-je en sentant sa chaleur corporelle me recouvrir.

« Je t'aime ! » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

« Je sais, tu me le dis au moins vingt fois par jour. » dis-je en souriant.

« Vingt fois, t'es sûr ? » me demande-t-il. « Je pensais que c'était au moins cinquante fois par jour. »

 **On se met à rire avant de profiter du calme. Pour une fois qu'il ne patrouille pas autour de la réserve de nuit, on peut passer une soirée en amoureux. En fait, je suis particulièrement contente de pouvoir avoir une soirée seule avec lui parce que j'ai pris une décision qui va tout changer pour nous.**

« Ta mère est de garde ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, jusqu'à demain matin sept heures. » me répond-il.

« Ok ! » dis-je. « On rentre, s'il te plaît ? »

« Déjà ? » s'étonne-t-il. « On vient juste d'arriver. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » dis-je.

« D'accord ! » concède-t-il en se levant.

 **Je le laisse plier la nappe et, main dans la main, on retourne à sa moto. Une fois chez lui, je m'empresse de descendre de la moto et de courir jusqu'à la porte. Il me rattrape sans mal.**

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai que tu veux me fuir. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Je ne te fuirais jamais. » dis-je en me collant à lui.

 **Il se décolle pour pousser le verrou mais la seconde suivante il me prend pas la taille et me colle à nouveau contre lui.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? » demande-t-il.

« Il faut qu'on aille dans ta chambre. » je réponds en sentant mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure.

 **Et s'il me dit non ? S'il ne veut pas qu'on le fasse ? J'ai peur de sa réponse. Il m'embrasse, me prend par la main et me conduit dans sa chambre tout en éteignant les lumières au passage. Une fois dans sa chambre, j'enlève ma veste que je pose sur la chaise de son bureau.**

« Alors, tu veux me montrer quoi ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.

 **C'est fou ce que je suis nerveuse. J'ai les mains moites, mon cœur bat trop vite et j'ai la bouche trop sèche pour parler.**

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »

 **Je me tourne vers lui. Sa chaleur corporelle étant de plus de 40°, il ne porte quasiment jamais de t-shirt quand on est ensemble, et là il vient d'enlever son débardeur, comme chaque fois qu'on s'apprête à dormir ensemble. Il est magnifique. Moi, je me trouve banale et je risque de faire un peu tâche en comparaison de son corps d'athlète, mais j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. De mener notre relation à l'étape suivante même si ça ne fait que deux mois que l'on est officiellement un couple. Il attend toujours que je parle, mais j'ai toujours la gorge sèche, alors je prends sur moi et je mets ma timidité au placard. Après tout, c'est mon âme-sœur, je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Je m'approche et me jette à son cou, l'embrasse avec fermeté. Comme chaque fois que je l'embrasse la première, il ne discute pas et me rend mon baiser. Il adore m'embrasser. Un jour il m'a dit que c'était sa passion de m'embrasser. J'avais ris à ce moment mais il m'a très vite montré qu'il ne riait pas. Je me perds dans le baiser sans oublier mon objectif. Le souffle me manque et on se sépare. Ses mains caressent ma taille par-dessus mon pull. Je lève les bras, et Paul saisit le message car il me l'enlève.**

« Bella, tu es sûr ? » me demande-t-il.

 **Il a comprit !**

« Je t'aime ! » dis-je simplement.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

 **Il me soulève du sol et me porte jusqu'au lit. Il m'y allonge, son corps pèse sur le mien mais ne m'écrase pas. Sa bouche trouve la mienne, avant de descendre dans mon cou. Il m'a déjà embrassé dans le cou, mais pas de cette façon. Il prend son temps pour me cajoler. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité se passe entre le moment où sa bouche descend de mon cou à mon ventre, et son souffle chaud sur ma peau me fait perdre le nord. Paul n'a jamais été insistant avec moi. Ça a toujours été tendre, il ne dépasse jamais les bornes quand on s'embrasse ou bien quand on dort ensemble. Oui, on s'embrasse tout le temps au lit, mais on n'enlève pas tous nos vêtements. Ce soir, ça va arriver car j'en ai envie. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, les doigts prêts à défaire les boutons de mon pantalon, mais il attend mon aval. Pour répondre, je soulève mes hanches, et quelques secondes plus tard, chaussures et pantalon se retrouvent par terre. C'est la première fois que je suis en sous-vêtements devant lui, et ça me gêne un petit peu car je ne me trouve pas forcément très jolie, mais le sourire qu'il me sert me rassure. Il m'embrasse à nouveau. C'est comme si je possédais les automatismes en moi. Je referme mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes, et nos corps s'imbriquent parfaitement, comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demande-t-il.

« Bien, mais un peu stressée. » je réponds.

« C'est normal, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne souffres pas trop. » me dit-il.

 **Il tire sur les couvertures et nous nous y engouffrons. Je le vois se débarrasser de son pantalon, et je détourne le regard car je ne l'ai jamais vu nu. Je remonte la couverture sur moi et j'enlève à mon tour mes sous-vêtements, que je jette par terre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je me tourne vers Paul, qui me fixe intensément et me fait rougir.**

« Regardes-moi ! » me souffla-t-il. « Ne regardes que moi, ça t'aidera. »

 **J'acquiesce et m'allonge. Paul se colle contre moi, avant de se mettre au dessus de moi. Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. Je ne regarde que son visage. Quand son genou se glisse entre mes jambes pour s'y frayer un chemin, je ne regarde que son visage. Quand son bassin claque par inadvertance contre le mien, mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Je hoche la tête, et il se positionne tout contre moi. J'essaie de ne pas faire grand cas de la douleur qui me lancine le corps mais c'est difficile. Je me concentre sur le regard merveilleux de mon loup, et ça marche même si je ressens cette douleur. Je remonte mes jambes le long de mon corps et tout devient différent. Je sens les coups de reins de Paul devenir plus fréquent mais pas brutal. Il reste doux, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, il m'embrasse pour me distraire. Je sais qu'il va jouir, contrairement à moi mais je m'en fiche. On aura pleins d'autres occasions de faire l'amour, encore et encore mais ce soir, je lui fais ce cadeau, parce que je l'aime !**

…

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 _ **Forks !**_

 **Seul dans sa maison, Charlie se préparait à aller au lit après avoir regardé tardivement du sport à la télé. Il ne savait rien du monde surnaturel dans lequel il vivait. Il ne savait pas que sa fille était sortit avec un vampire, et que son nouveau compagnon était un loup-garou, mais il savait que sa fille était heureuse, et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus. Eteignant le grand écran plasma du salon, il prit son téléphone et se mit à grimper les escaliers après avoir plongé le rez-de-chaussée dans le noir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il alluma sa lampe de chevet quand un mouvement près de la fenêtre attira son attention. Arme en main, il se tourna et pointa le canon vers la fenêtre. Un rire se fit entendre, puis une forme émergeait de l'ombre.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Charlie. « Que faites-vous chez moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas vous que je veux, Shérif Swan. » répondit la voix. **C'était une femme.** « Je veux votre fille. »

« Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille. » la prévint-il.

« Votre arme ne peut rien contre moi, alors baissez-la et parlons, vous voulez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Montrez-vous ! » ordonna Charlie.

 **La silhouette bougeait avec une lenteur assurée jusqu'à la porte, puis, la lumière envahit la chambre et Charlie dû cligner des yeux pour s'y habituer. Les cheveux d'un roux éclatant et entièrement bouclés, elle avait la peau la plus blanchâtre qu'il n'ait jamais vu depuis les Cullen, mais ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif. Il baissa son arme mais pas entièrement.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda à nouveau Charlie.

« Je m'appelle Victoria, et si je suis ici c'est parce que j'en ai assez de courir après votre fille. » répondit-elle.

« Elle n'est pas là. » dit Charlie. « Et même si je savais où elle était, je ne vous dirais rien. »

« Oh mais je n'en attendais pas moins du père aimant que vous êtes, et pour votre gouverne je sais où se trouve Bella, malheureusement je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Elle est trop bien protégée. » dit Victoria.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé ! » railla le Shérif. « Maintenant partez et laissez ma fille tranquille. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, elle doit payer pour la mort de James. » dit Victoria.

« James ? » répéta Charlie.

« Oui, l'homme que j'aimais, et que son précieux Cullen a tué. » dit-elle. « Je veux ma revanche. »

« Je suis navré pour vous, sincèrement mais la vengeance n'amène rien de bon. » dit Charlie, qui tentait d'apaiser la situation sans savoir que c'était sans issue. « Laissez-moi parler avec Edward… »

 **Le rire glacial de Victoria emplit la pièce.**

« Vous croyez qu'un pauvre petit humain fragile dans votre genre peut faire le poids face à un vampire ? » demanda-t-elle. **Quand elle vit l'air étonné de Charlie, son sourire s'agrandit. Oh elle allait bien s'amuser !** « Oh, vous ne savez dont pas ? »

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que les vampires existent, et votre fille est sorti avec l'un d'eux pendant des mois. » expliqua Victoria. « C'est d'ailleurs la faute d'un vampire si votre petite fille chérie s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée. »

« Vous en êtes un ! » comprit-il.

« Oui Monsieur le Shérif ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais voyez-vous, votre fille a troqué un vampire contre un loup-garou. »

« Peu importe, je veux que vous laissiez ma fille tranquille. » dit-il.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je veux la voir souffrir. » dit-elle. « Appelez-la, Shérif, parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vais finir par vous tuer et utiliser votre cadavre comme appât. »

 **Charlie n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa fille. Si Paul était bel et bien un loup-garou, alors il pourrait faire passer son message. Bella répondit au bout de cinq sonneries. Sa voix était ensommeillée.**

 _« Allô, papa ? »_

« Bella, quelqu'un est à la maison et veut te voir. »

 _« Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? »_

« Une certaine Victoria. »

 _« Quoi ? Non, papa t'es en danger. »_

« Je sais ma chérie ! »

 **Pendant qu'il parlait à sa fille, son regard ne quittait pas celui de Victoria, et il avait levé son arme vers elle. Cette dernière semblait s'amuser de la situation mais ne fit aucun geste envers le Shérif.**

« Je sais tout ma chérie, elle m'a tout dit. A propos des vampires et des loups-garous. »

 _« Papa… Victoria ne le touche pas. Je vais me rendre. »_

« Non Bella, ne fais pas ça. Reste auprès de Paul. »

 _« Shérif, les renforts vont arriver. »_

 **C'est Paul qui venait de parler !**

« Paul, mon garçon fais-moi une promesse. Prends soin de Bella ! »

 _« Charlie… »_

« Paul, promets-le moi ! »

 _« Je vous le promets, mais… »_

« Pas de mais mon garçon. Je te préfère à Edward, tu le sais ça ? »

 _« Charlie… »_

« Protège ma fille Paul. Je t'aime Bella ! »

 **Il regarda Victoria et dit :**

« Tu vas devoir me tuer parce que ma fille ne viendra pas. »

 **Il jeta son téléphone et vida le chargeur de son arme sur une Victoria en colère. Les balles ricochèrent sur le corps de marbre de Victoria, et quand le chargeur fut vide, la vampire se jeta sur Charlie et lui attrapa le cou, le soulevant du sol sans peine.**

« Vous avez eu tort de faire ça. » grinça-t-elle.

« Allez… en Enfers ! » réussit-il à articuler.

« Je la tuerais tôt ou tard, je vous en fais la promesse, Shérif ! » cracha-t-elle avant de lui broyer la trachée.

 **Le visage de Charlie devint rouge puis, il se retrouva projeté à travers la pièce. Victoria se rua à vitesse grand V sur lui et donna un violent coup de pieds dans les poumons du Shérif qui cracha du sang. Il atterrit sur le dos. Victoria s'assit sur lui et le poignarda avec un morceau de bois qu'elle avait arraché à une chaise. Le pieu de fortune se logea dans le poumon droit de Charlie. Elle se pencha sur lui et dit :**

« Je veux que ces chiens vous voient agoniser. Je veux que Bella souffre, et je vais me contenter de prendre son petit papa chéri… pour l'instant. Adieu Shérif, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

 **Plusieurs hurlements de loups se firent entendre et la perturba un instant. Charlie rassembla ses dernières forces et arracha une touffe de cheveux roux de Victoria, qui poussa un hurlement. Les hurlements lupins se rapprochèrent et elle s'éclipsa à toute vitesse et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois hors de la ville. Là, elle prit la direction de l'océan et passa in extremis entre les crocs d'un énorme loup gris en sautant dans la mer.**

…

 _ **Quelque part autour de Seattle !**_

 **Les Cullen avaient été assaillit de toute part. Alice les avait vu arriver à temps et ils réussir à eux sept à les détruire jusqu'au dernier. Unis autour d'un feu où les morceaux des corps des nouveau-nés se mirent à brûler, ils se posèrent tous la même question.**

« Qui les a crées ? » demanda Esmé.

« J'ai ma petite idée ! » répondit Jasper. « Mais ce serait trop même pour elle. »

« Victoria ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Dans quel but les aurait-elle crée ? » demanda Emmett. « On n'est même plus à Forks. »

« Peut-être qu'elle voulait nous distraire. » suggéra Carlisle.

 **A ces mots, Alice se figea et se perdit dans une vision. Elle vit avec horreur Victoria face à Charlie, et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, elle vit l'avenir du Shérif disparaître.**

« Elle l'a tuée ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Edward. « Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? »

« Victoria vient de tuer… Charlie ! » avoua-t-elle.

 **Il était temps pour eux de retourner à Forks. Cette sale rouquine allait le payer !**

* * *

Je vous retrouve à la toute fin de l'histoire !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **La Push !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Certes j'ai eu mal, mais je me sens comblée, c'est comme ça. Je suis tirée de mon sommeil dans les bras de mon Paul par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je mets du temps à émerger de mon sommeil et je prends mon téléphone. Je vois un peu trouble mais je distingue la photo de mon père. Pourquoi est-ce que mon père m'appelle-t-il à une heure pareille ? Je décroche !**

« Allô papa ? »

 _« Bella, quelqu'un est à la maison et veut te voir. »_

 **A cette heure-ci ?**

« Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? »

« Une certaine Victoria. »

 **Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je le sens résonner dans ma tête.**

« Quoi ? Non, papa t'es en danger. »

 _« Je sais ma chérie ! »_

 **Hein ? Comment ça il sait ? Je me redresse d'un bond et je réveille Paul.**

 _« Je sais tout ma chérie, elle m'a tout dit. A propos des vampires et des loups-garous. »_

« Papa… Victoria ne le touche pas. Je vais me rendre. »

 **Grâce à son ouïe, Paul entendit le nom de Victoria et s'empara de son propre téléphone pour envoyer un message à son Alpha, dont il reçut une réponse quasi immédiate.**

 _« Non Bella, ne fais pas ça. Reste auprès de Paul. »_

 **Paul intervint suite à la réponse de Sam.**

« Shérif, les renforts vont arriver. »

 _« Paul, mon garçon fais-moi une promesse. Prends soin de Bella ! »_

« Charlie… »

 _« Paul, promets-le moi ! »_

« Je vous le promets, mais… »

 _« Pas de mais mon garçon. Je te préfère à Edward, tu le sais ça ? »_

« Charlie… »

 _« Protège ma fille Paul. Je t'aime Bella ! »_

 **J'entends mon père dire à Victoria qu'elle devra le tuer, puis, j'entends des coups de feu.**

« PAPA ! »

 **J'ai le corps qui tremble et ma gorge se serre, quand Paul me sort de ma panique en me jetant un de ses pantalons et un pull.**

« On y va ! » me dit-il en prenant un simple short, qu'il attacha à sa cheville.

« On y arrivera jamais à temps. » paniquai-je en m'habillant malgré mes tremblements.

 **J'entends les hurlements de la meute.**

« Il faut essayer. » me dit-il en enjambant la fenêtre.

 **Je décide de ne pas mettre de chaussures et je le suis par la fenêtre. Là il s'écarte et se transforme. Je grimpe sur son dos et, une fois que je suis bien accrochée à son pelage, il s'élance dans les bois. Pendant notre périple, je vois des ombres autour de nous et je sais que le reste de la meute nous suit. J'espère que l'un d'eux est assez proche de la frontière pour rejoindre ma maison, et mon père.**

 _ **Point de vue de Jacob !**_

 **Quil et moi charrions Embry sur son imprégnation pour la meilleure amie de Bella quand l'esprit de Sam se mêle aux nôtres et hurle à tout rompre.**

 _« Que celui qui est le plus proche de la frontière fonce chez Bella. La rouquine attaque le Shérif. » nous ordonne-t-il._

 **Je sens une rage incommensurable s'insinuer en moi. Etant le plus proche de la frontière, Quil et moi foncions à toute vitesse, quand Embry nous dit :**

 _« Je la vois ! »_

 **J'ai envie de faire demi-tour et d'attraper cette salope de rouquine mais Charlie a besoin de nous, alors je redouble d'effort et je fonce. Arrivée à proximité je me transforme et j'enfile le plus vite possible mon short. Quil n'est pas très loin derrière moi mais je ne peux pas me permettre de l'attendre. La porte d'entrée est fermée à clé alors je l'enfonce d'un grand coup d'épaule. J'entre et je crie :**

« CHARLIE ! »

 **L'odeur du sang et de la peur me frappe et envahissent mes narines, ainsi que l'odeur de cette maudite sangsue. Je monte les escaliers en courant et j'entre dans la chambre de Charlie. Un gargouillement m'attire et je tourne la tête vers le bruit. Avec horreur je vois Charlie giser dans le recoin de la chambre, une sorte de pieu enfoncé dans l'épaule. Je me rue vers lui et m'agenouille. Je vais pour lui retirer le morceau de bois mais il m'arrête. Seigneur, il est encore en vie. Je sens l'odeur de Quil se rapprocher.**

« Les secours arrivent ! » dit-il en s'approchant.

 **Il est tellement mince qu'il réussit à se faufiler de l'autre côté de Charlie, entre son corps et le mur.**

« Si on lui enlève ce pieu il va se vider de son sang. » constate mon meilleur ami. « Il a touché un poumon. »

« Ja… Jake… Quil… » dit Charlie dans un gargouillis.

« Non, arrêtez de parler. » lui conseilla Quil. « Gardez vos forces. »

« Pro… protégez Be… Bella ! » articula-t-il avec mal.

« Vous avez notre parole, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir. » le prévins-je.

 **Il soulève avec mal sa main droite dans laquelle il tient une touffe de cheveux roux. Quil prend la main de Charlie qui s'ouvre et récupère les cheveux.**

« Be… Bella… »

 **Ce sont les derniers mots de Charlie. Son cœur cesse de battre, et sa main retombe mollement sur son corps désormais sans vie. Les sirènes de l'ambulance se font entendre et Quil saute par la fenêtre qui mène droit dans les bois. Je ne peux pas me résigner à quitter Charlie, mais les ambulanciers qui entrent dans la chambre m'y forcent. Je peux très bien les envoyer dans le décor sans mal mais je suis trop triste pour ça. Je les regarde s'affairer autour de Charlie pendant Dieu ne sait combien de temps quand l'un d'eux vient me voir et me dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je sors de la chambre, et mes pas me mènent en bas, puis sur le perron de la maison. Des odeurs différentes se mêlent mais plus rien n'a d'importance pour l'instant. Charlie est mort !**

 _ **Point de vue de Paul !**_

 **Je suis arrivé chez le Shérif quand je vois Quil sauter par la fenêtre. Bella descend de mon dos, je me transforme et je mets mon short. Quil s'approche vers nous mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler que Bella court en direction de la maison. Mon frère loup et moi la suivons et je la stoppe au moment où un brancard sort de la maison, porté par deux ambulanciers. Un brancard contenant un sac noir fait pour les personnes décédées. Bella hurle à s'en faire éclater les cordes vocales. Quil et moi sommes obligés de la retenir ensemble pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le corps de mon beau-père va être transporté à la morgue de l'hôpital, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Ma mère pourra sans doute nous prévenir pour que Bella lui fasse ses adieux. L'ambulance s'éloigne pour faire place à la police. Heureusement pour nous, Sam arrive et prend tout en main pendant que je prends Bella dans mes bras et que je l'éloigne le plus possible. Elle pleure. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer. Je le ferai, une fois que j'aurai vengé la mort de l'homme qui comptait autant pour Bella que pour cette ville, et pour moi. Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la forêt, et je m'assois sur une souche d'arbre en gardant ma chérie contre moi. Elle continue de pleurer pendant plus d'une demi-heure quand plusieurs odeurs de vampires me font éternuer. Sous leur forme de loup, Jared et Embry font rempart autour de Bella et moi, et les Cullen font leur apparition.**

« Wow, doucement les gars c'est nous ! » dit Edward.

 **Leah arrive à point nommé sous sa forme humaine et prend le relai auprès de Bella pendant que je m'avance vers les Cullen.**

« Vous arrivez trop tard. » leur dis-je.

« On sait, malheureusement ! » dit Carlisle. « Désolé on n'a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. »

« Ce n'est rien. » leur assurai-je.

 _« Allez-vous-en ! »_

 **Bella ! Je me tourne vers elle et voit de la haine dans ses yeux, chose que je n'ai jamais vu chez elle jusque-là, et elle est dirigée droit vers les Cullen.**

« Mon père est mort et c'est votre faute. » accuse-t-elle. « Allez-vous-en ! »

« Bella, je t'assure que si j'avais vu quoi que ce soit… » dit Alice, mais Bella se lève d'un bond et pousse Alice.

« VA T'EN ! » hurle-t-elle. « Tout ça c'est ta faute. A toi et à ton don stupide. T'aurais pu éviter ça, et tu l'as pas fait. »

« Bella, calmes-toi ! » lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« NON LAISSEZ-MOI ! » crie-t-elle. « C'EST VOTRE FAUTE S'IL EST MORT ! »

 **Elle se prend la tête dans les mains. Cette attitude me brise le cœur, elle m'anéantie car je ressens ce que ressens mon amour. Une main froide se pose sur mon bras. Edward !**

« Laisse-moi lui parler ! » me dit-il.

 **J'acquiesce. Je suis obligé de regarder et de ne pas intervenir. Je ne me sens pas menacer par Edward, je sais qu'il a accepté mon imprégnation pour Bella, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai confiance en lui pour calmer ma Bella. Il s'approche d'elle, et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle essaie de se débattre mais y renonce je ne sais de quelle façon.**

« Bella, regardes-moi ! » dit Edward. **Des secondes intenables s'écoulent quand finalement, elle lève ses yeux ruisselants de larmes et de colère vers son ex.** « Bella, Alice n'a rien vu parce que Victoria avait tout prévu. On a été attaqué par des nouveau-nés, et quand on a terminé de se battre c'était trop tard. On a couru jusqu'ici le plus vite qu'on a pu, mais c'était trop tard. Si on avait pu l'éviter on l'aurait fait et tu le sais. Alice s'en veut plus que quiconque, je le vois dans sa tête et Jasper le ressent comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre culpabilité. Ton père est mort et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je peux te promettre une chose, c'est que Victoria paiera. Je te jure que je remuerais ciel et terre pour trouver cette garce et lui faire payer la mort de Charlie. »

« Il… a pas voulu que je le rejoigne. » dit Bella. « Il est mort pour me sauver. »

 **La colère fait place à la tristesse et ma Bella s'effondre au sol. Je vais la prendre dans mes bras et je la laisse pleurer contre moi. Je regarde Edward et lui adresse un message mental :**

 _« Merci ! »_

 **Il répond d'un hochement de tête.**

« Je vais ramener Bella chez moi et attendre qu'elle se calme. » dis-je en me levant.

 **Elle est tellement en colère et triste que quand je la soulève dans mes bras, elle s'évanouie. Je regarde Carlisle.**

« Ma mère est de garde cette nuit. Pouvez-vous… »

« Oui, je m'en occupe ! » dit-il en s'éclipsant avec sa femme.

« Que fait-on pour eux ? » me demande Leah en pointant les Cullen.

« Demandes à Sam de faire une exception et de les laisser entrer sur notre territoire. » lui dis-je. « On a plus important à régler. Je pense qu'on peut se réunir chez moi. Va chercher le reste des filles. »

« Je m'en charge ! » accepte-t-elle.

 **Je sers mon amour contre moi et je cours le plus vite possible jusque chez moi. Je suis moins rapide sur mes deux pieds qu'avec mes quatre pattes, mais j'arrive enfin chez moi. Je ne sais comment mais je réussi à passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'allonge Bella sur mon lit et remonte les couvertures sur elle. Je me moque totalement de la terre et des brindilles qui pourraient s'être logés sous ses pieds. Rien n'a d'importance, pas alors qu'un homme innocent venait de mourir !**

 _ **Point de vue de Leah !**_

 **Je suis à l'orée des bois qui orne la maison du Shérif et j'attends que les policiers – eux aussi en deuil – ne s'en aillent. Je m'avance vers Sam qui essaye de secouer Jacob.**

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. » dis-je. « Paul a ramené Bella chez lui. Les Cullen sont là. Paul me fait te dire qu'il faudrait les laisser entrer sur nos terres pour régler tout ça, et de rameuter les filles chez lui. »

« Ouais, le traité importe peu pour l'instant. » concède-t-il. « Je vais rentrer et réveiller les Anciens, Charlie était leur ami. »

« On vous rejoint rapidement. » dis-je en désignant Jacob de la tête.

 **Sam disparaît dans les bois, me laissant seule avec mon imprégné. Il est adossé contre les rambardes et semble… ailleurs. Je le comprends. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras sans le presser. Il me sert avec force et je remercie les Anciens de ne plus être cassable. Il se met soudain à pleurer, et je le laisse faire. Il en a besoin, et je le rejoins dans sa douleur. Charlie était un homme bon, un Shérif compétent et un ami fidèle. Son décès nous marquerait longtemps, et tant que cette garce de rouquine respirera, ni moi ni la meute – et certainement pas les Cullen – n'auront de répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle.**

« Jacob, je sais que tu es triste, et je le suis aussi mais il faut y aller. » dis-je en m'écartant. **Je prends son visage entre mes mains et essuie ses larmes de mes pouces.** « On doit rejoindre Paul, on se réunit tous là-bas. Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te transformer ? Je dois te montrer ce qui s'est passé dans les bois. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » dit-il en embrassant la paume de ma main « Allons-y ! »

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 _ **Hôpital de Forks !**_

 _ **Morgue !**_

 **Nora Lahote était le médecin légiste de l'hôpital. Elle en avait vu passer des corps sur sa table d'autopsie. Certains avaient été transportés de Seattle et Port Angeles par manque de place lors de gros accidents, mais cette fois elle eut un haut le cœur. Le Shérif venait d'être amené dans sa morgue et était allongé sur sa table d'autopsie. Jamais son travail ne fut plus dur qu'en cet instant.**

 _« Nora ? »_

 **Elle leva la tête du corps du Shérif et aperçut le Docteur Cullen qui venait d'entrer dans sa morgue.**

« Carlisle, je vous croyais partis, vous et votre famille. » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Nous sommes revenus dès que ma fille a eu sa vision, malheureusement trop tard. » dit-il en se rapprochant.

 **Il se rapprocha de la table d'autopsie et fit face à sa collègue, qui ne pu en supporter plus et recouvrir le corps du Shérif.**

« Je croyais que rien ne pouvait échapper à Alice ? » s'étonna Nora.

« Victoria a été maligne. » expliqua Carlisle. « Elle nous a envoyé une armée de nouveau-nés pour nous distraire, et ça a marché. »

« Je suis peut-être la mère d'un loup-garou, mais je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous l'auriez empêché si vous l'aviez pu. » le réconforta-t-elle. « Comment va ma belle-fille ? »

« Effondrée, ce qui est compréhensible. » dit-il. « Elle nous a hurlé dessus en disant que c'était notre faute. Paul a essayé de la calmer mais elle est devenue hystérique. Edward a pu la résonner et votre fils la ramené chez vous. Allez-vous devoir pratiquer une autopsie ? »

« C'est la procédure quand il y a meurtre, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. » avoua-t-elle. « Il me faut la permission de Bella, et pour ça j'attendrais qu'elle vienne faire ses adieux à son père. Je ne ferai aucune autopsie tant que je n'aurai pas vu ma belle-fille. »

 **Avec l'aide de Carlisle, elle plaça le corps de Charlie dans un compartiment réfrigérant qui conserverait son corps.**

« Je vous aiderai. » dit Carlisle. « J'ignore ce que vous allez pouvoir dire à la police. Ils ne pourront jamais retrouver le vrai coupable. »

« Non, mais vous oui ! » dit Nora en fermant le compartiment. « Je dois rentrer. »

« Je viens avec vous. » dit Carlisle. « Toute ma famille a été autorisé à passer la frontière entre nos terres. »

« Très bien, alors allons-y ! » dit-elle.

 **Elle plongea la morgue dans l'obscurité et les deux médecins quittèrent l'hôpital.**

 _ **La Push !**_

 **Angela, Kim, Emily et Claire, les imprégnées respectives d'Embry, Jared, Sam et Quil, avaient été tirés de leur lit et se trouvaient en pyjama autour de la table de la cuisine, chez Paul et pleuraient. Elles connaissaient toutes Charlie, Angela plus que les autres. Les enfants Cullen étaient dans le salon avec Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam et Seth.**

« Tu as parlé aux Anciens ? » demanda Paul à son Alpha.

« Oui ! » répondit-il. « Ils sont en train de prendre une décision et l'un d'eux viendra d'ici une heure. Bella ? »

« Elle dort ! » dit Paul. « Je ressens sa souffrance, elle se mêle à la mienne c'en est insupportable. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda Alice.

 **La porte s'ouvrit et Jacob et Leah firent leur apparition.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Jacob.

« Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. On attend la décision des Anciens. » répondit Sam. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serai déjà à la poursuite de cette garce mais elle a plongée dans l'océan. »

 **Jacob vit sur la table basse la touffe de cheveux roux que Charlie avait arraché à Victoria. Il eut un haut le cœur mais se reprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que dans la cuisine les filles avaient cessés de pleurer, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Paul reconnut l'odeur de sa mère.**

« Paul, mon chéri ! »

« Maman ! »

 **Il se réfugia dans les bras de son seul et unique parent, et respira son odeur, qui l'aida à maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières envers un certain vampire. Les deux parents Cullen fermaient la marche.**

« Où est ma fille ? » demanda Nora, en s'écartant de son fils.

« Elle dort ! » répondit Paul.

 **Il ne pu en rajouter qu'on sonna à la porte. Leah alla ouvrir et revint avec son père, Harry Clearwater.**

« Merci de nous laisser rester. » dit Carlisle, qui serra la main du vieil homme.

« Nous avons tous le même but. » dit Harry.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que le Conseil a décidé ? » demanda Leah.

« Nous allons attendre d'avoir enterré notre ami, ensuite nous chercherons cette vampire. » répondit Harry. « Carlisle, tes enfants peuvent-ils nous aider ? »

« Alice peut toujours se concentrer sur Victoria, mais elle a déjà réussi à échapper à ses visions. » dit Carlisle.

« Mais elle ne peut pas échapper au meilleur traqueur de notre espèce ! »

 **Tout le monde se tourna vers Edward, qui venait de parler.**

« A quoi penses-tu, fils ? » demanda Carlisle.

« J'irai à Volterra, et je parlerai à Aro. » répondit Edward. « Je demanderai l'aide de Demetri. »

« Tu es fou ? » intervint Esmé. « Les Volturi ne doivent pas être mêlés à ça. »

« Qui sont les Volturi ? » demanda Jared.

« C'est un clan qui est établit en Italie, ils font régner la loi parmi notre espèce, et ils ont parmi leurs membres les plus dangereux des vampires. Demetri est un traqueur redoutable. Personne ne peut lui échapper. » répondit Carlisle. « Edward, si tu demandes l'aide d'Aro, il te demandera quelque chose en échange, tu le sais. »

« Je m'en contre-fou. » dit Edward.

« Il y a plus important encore. » dit Alice. « Bella doit être mise en sécurité, et même si je sais que les loups la protègeront, elle est mineure. Elle va être obligée de partir vivre chez sa mère à Jacksonville. »

« Jamais je la laisserai partir loin de moi. » gronda Paul.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Je suis réveillée depuis plus de cinq minutes, debout sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Paul et j'écoute la réunion à distance. Je suis d'accord avec Harry, la priorité est d'enterrer mon papa avant de traquer Victoria. J'ai envie de hurler NON quand Edward propose de faire un marché avec les Volturi mais si Victoria peut dévier les visions d'Alice alors seul le meilleur des traqueurs pourra la localiser, même si cela risque de prendre du temps. Je ne veux pas quitter Forks, c'est ma ville, ma maison. C'est l'endroit où je sais que je vais passer le reste de mes jours car c'est ici que vit mon amour, mais je suis mineure et je vais devoir repartir vivre chez ma mère, je le sais. M'éloigner de Paul me fera du mal mais je ne me laisserai pas mourir, et il n'aura pas intérêt non plus. Je le sens en moi qu'il est sur le point d'exploser et je suis la seule à pouvoir le calmer, mais je ne veux pas le faire devant tout le monde. Les Cullen m'entendront les premiers. Alice a dû me voir me réveiller alors je chuchote :**

« Dis-lui de me rejoindre, Alice ! »

 **J'entends ce que je désire et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Sur la table de nuit, il y a une photo de Paul et moi lors de mon dernier anniversaire que l'on a fêté chez moi. Paul et moi avons finit la soirée sur la plage de la réserve à contempler l'océan pendant plus d'une heure avant de rentrer au chaud chez lui.**

 _« Mon amour ! »_

 **Je lève la tête de la photo. Paul entre dans la chambre, ferme la porte dans un claquement et me rejoint.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande-t-il.

« A moitié comateuse et je risque de m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, mais je vais bien. » dis-je. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

 **Je repose le cadre photo sur la table de nuit et m'asseye en tailleur sur le lit. Paul se tourne et plie une seule jambe sur le lit.**

« Est-ce que je dois avoir peur de cette conversation ? » demande-t-il.

« J'en sais rien, peut-être. » dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains. « J'ai tout entendu et, Alice a raison je dois retourner vivre chez ma mère, du moins jusqu'à ce que Victoria soit mise hors d'état de nuire. »

« Pas question ! » claque-t-il.

 **Il veut se lever du lit mais je l'en empêche en attrapant son poignet. Il tremble, je le sens contre ma peau.**

« Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation. » me dit-il.

« Il va bien falloir alors assieds-toi ou bien j'appelle Sam pour qu'il t'ordonne de m'écouter, et je sais qu'il le fera. »

 **Oui je le menace car je sais qu'il est têtu. Il finit par se rasseoir.**

« Bella, tu sais ce que ton éloignement va nous faire. » me dit-il d'une voix serrée.

« Oui je le sais, et je suis prête à courir le risque parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette éloignement me tuer. » dis-je. « Et toi non plus tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser aller quand je serai dans un autre état. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser partir. » me dit-il.

« Pourtant il le faut. » j'insiste. « Victoria ne pourra pas m'atteindre dans une ville où il y a du soleil toute la journée. On profite qu'elle est en cavale pour me faire quitter la ville, et même si je ne veux pas qu'Edward contracte une dette envers les Volturi, Demetri sera le seul à pouvoir la retrouver. Elle finira par revenir à Forks en finir avec moi mais la meute, les Cullen et toi vous l'attraperez et vous la tuerez. »

« Et si ça prenait des mois ? » demande-t-il.

« On tiendra, il le faut. » je réponds.

« Tu seras sans défense, à Jacksonville. » me dit-il.

« Non, chéri. » je le contredit. **Ma décision est prise.** « Aucun membre de la meute ne peut me suivre, Emmett et Jasper vont vous aider à surveiller la réserve, et pendant qu'Edward traquera Victoria avec Demetri et Alice – à moins qu'elle reste à distance c'est juste une hypothèse, Rosalie me protègera quand je serai en Floride. La journée elle restera à distance et la nuit elle sera avec moi. »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir pensé à tout. » dit-il, triste.

 **Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Ça me fait mal rien qu'à l'idée de partir loin de lui, mais je ne ferai que le déconcentrer.**

« Crois-moi, ça me déplaît autant qu'à toi, mais on n'a pas le choix. » dis-je. « Ecoutes, on a encore quelques jours devant nous alors, profitons-en. »

 **Il acquiesce. Ses épaules s'affaissent, résigné par ma décision.**

« Tu t'allonges près de moi ou t'es fâché contre moi ? » je demande.

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. » m'assure-t-il.

 **Je me penche et prends son visage entre mes doigts pour l'embrasser. Il me rend ce baiser avec plus de force et il m'allonge sur le matelas sans que je ne conteste son besoin d'approfondir.**

« Je t'aime Bella, et je peux te promettre que cette garce ne l'emportera pas au paradis. » me dit-il.

 **Il frotte son nez contre le mien, me vole un baiser et s'allonge à côté de moi en remontant la couverture sur nous.**

« Je vais mourir de chaud si on ajoute ta chaleur corporelle. » lui dis-je.

« Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non, je me déshabillerai s'il le faut. » dis-je en sachant très bien que ça va le faire réagir.

« Tu me cherches ? » déglutit-il.

« Oh tais-toi et serres-moi contre toi avant que je me remette à pleurer. » dis-je en m'allongeant sur le côté.

 **Il éteint la lumière de la lampe, me colle contre son torse et ne fait rien de plus que me tenir dans ses bras. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je sais que dans les jours à venir je vais pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps alors je me ravise. Paul a glissé sa main sous le t-shirt que je porte, et me caresse le ventre, ce qui m'apaise et m'aide à m'endormir. Le visage de mon père se dessine dans ma tête et m'arrache un couinement mais la voix de Paul me rassure et je m'endors pour de bon.**

 _ **Point de vue de Paul !**_

 _ **14 octobre 2014 !**_

 **Elle m'a demandé de la laisser s'éloigner de moi. Comment je suis censé supporter la distance ? Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Comment aurais-je pu dormir en sachant que dans quelques jours ma compagne montera dans un avion pour un autre état pour Dieu seul sait combien de temps ? J'entends ma mère se lever vers les six heures du matin, et je décide de faire de même. Je prends soin de ne pas réveiller ma Bella et rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine après un tour à la salle de bain.**

« Bonjour mon fils, tu as pu dormir ? » me demande ma mère.

« Non ! » répondis-je en m'asseyant. « Bella veut partir. »

« Comment ça elle veut partir ? » demande ma mère en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Elle a entendu toute notre conversation d'hier et, elle est du même avis qu'Alice. » j'explique tout en tentant de garder mon sang froid. « Pourquoi elle veut partir ? Je peux parfaitement la protéger. »

« Tu sais mon chéri, je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de protection. » me dit ma mère.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? » je comprends plus rien là. **Ma mère n'est pas censé être de mon côté ?**

« Plus que quiconque elle sait que tu risquerais ta vie pour la protéger, mais il y a aussi la loi. » explique-t-elle. « Bella est mineure. Les demandes d'émancipations ne se délivrent pas sur un coup de tête, ni la mise sous tutelle. Je pourrai très bien faire une demande pour que Bella reste avec nous, mais sa mère est encore en vie, c'est une femme bien, et elle vit très bien. Aux yeux de la loi, Bella doit retourner vivre chez sa mère. »

« Je n'aurai pas la force d'attendre une année avant de la revoir. » dis-je en m'écroulant sur la table.

 **Ma mère me caresse l'épaule comme elle a l'habitude de le faire quand je ne vais pas bien.**

« Je sais que c'est dur, mon fils. » dit-elle en tentant de me réconforter.

« La distance va me tuer. » dis-je dans un murmure.

« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. » me gronde ma mère. « Regarde-moi ! » **Oups, je viens de la mettre en colère ça sent pas bon pour moi. Faut jamais mettre une maman louve en colère, surtout la mienne.** « Si jamais tu t'amuses à te laisser aller au départ de Bella, je te mettrais le plus gros coup de pieds aux fesses que je t'ai jamais donné, tu entends ? Je me casserai peut-être la jambe mais je le ferai. Il n'est pas question que je perde mon fils parce qu'il ne se croit pas assez fort pour surmonter les effets négatifs de l'imprégnation. Tu vas accepter la décision de Bella, tu vas avoir confiance en elle et en Edward Cullen quand il dit qu'il a une solution pour arrêter cette garce de vampire. Tu vas te battre parce que si je sens que tu perds pieds, non seulement je te botte les fesses, mais t'auras un Alpha qui aura la permission d'une mère pour te remettre les idées en place comme il se doit. Compris ! »

« Oui M'dame ! » dis-je sans attendre.

« Bien ! » dit ma mère, satisfaite. « Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes fesses de cette chaise et d'aller dormir au moins une heure. Rejoignez-moi toi et Bella à neuf heures à la morgue de l'hôpital. Elle doit dire au revoir à son père. »

« Oui maman ! » j'acquiesce en me levant de ma chaise.

 **Avant de retourner de ma chambre, j'embrasse ma mère sur la joue. Je retourne dans ma chambre et Bella est réveillée, au téléphone avec sa mère. Je vois qu'elle a pleuré, sans doute en annonçant à Renée le décès de Charlie.**

« Non, maman ça va aller. Tu dois garder un œil sur Phil et sa jambe cassée. »

 **Je remonte sur le lit et Bella en profite pour poser sa tête contre mon épaule.**

« Je sais maman. Oui je rentrerai après l'enterrement, faut que je m'organise. »

 _« Tu veux que je t'inscrive dans un lycée ? »_

« Non, je pense que je vais suivre des cours à la maison. Je ne me sens pas prête à tout recommencer dans un nouveau lycée. »

 _« Comme tu voudras ma chérie. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. On se voit bientôt. Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

 **Elle raccroche et pose son téléphone sur la table de nuit.**

« Ça va ? » je demande en entourant ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi.

« J'ai pas le choix. » souffle-t-elle. « Et toi ? Je sens que t'es fatigué. »

« J'étais avec ma mère dans la cuisine et, et bien quand je lui ai fais part de ta décision de partir le temps de tuer Victoria, et que la distance finirait par me tuer elle m'a rappelée que je ne dois pas dire ce genre de connerie devant elle. » j'explique en essayant d'oublier le regard meurtrier de ma mère. « Je veux pas penser à ton départ maintenant. J'ai ordre de dormir une heure avant de t'emmener à la morgue faire tes adieux à ton père. »

« Moi je n'ai plus sommeil. » dit-elle en tapotant ses jambes.

 **Je l'embrasse avant de m'allonger et de poser ma tête sur ses jambes. Aussitôt, elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sur mon front, sur ma joue, et je m'endors.**

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Paul ne met pas longtemps à s'endormir. Je n'arrête pas pour autant de caresser ses cheveux. J'adore y glisser mes doigts, et je sais qu'il aime quand je le fais. Je sais que ma mère s'est retenue de pleurer tant qu'elle était au téléphone avec moi, et je sais aussi que maintenant qu'on a raccroché, elle doit être en train de pleurer. Ils ont beau s'être séparé quand j'étais bébé, ils étaient restés amis pour moi. Je ne veux pas penser au jour de mon départ et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je demanderai à Paul d'en parler avec la meute et les Anciens, pendant que je parlerai aux Cullen. Je dois aussi organiser l'enterrement, me désinscrire du lycée et donc vider mon casier, rendre les livres à la bibliothèque etc… Paul a raison je ne dois pas y penser maintenant. Je porte mon regard sur mon amour, endormi la tête posée sur mes jambes. Le temps passe, et c'est le réveil de Paul qui me sort de ma contemplation. J'éteins le réveil et entreprend de sortir de son sommeil mon loup. Pour se faire, je glisse mes doigts le long de son dos puis sur ses abdos. Ça marche et il s'étire avant de se redresser.**

« Maintenant qu'on a fait l'amour tu devrais arrêter de me réveiller comme ça. » me dit-il en sortant du lit.

« Rabat-joie ! » dis-je en soufflant. **Je m'extirpe du lit et rattrape mon chéri au passage pour l'embrasser.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un tel baiser ? » demande-t-il.

« A la fois pour te remercier et te rassurer. » je réponds en l'embrassant à nouveau. « On arrivera à surmonter tout ça. »

« Par _tout ça_ tu veux dire, la distance ou la pétasse qui a tué ton père ? » demande-t-il.

« Les deux ! » je réponds. « J'ai bien l'intention de revenir à Forks avant mes dix-huit ans et retrouver l'homme de ma vie. »

« Bella, si je te demandais de m'épouser, tu dirais _oui_? » demande-t-il. « Je sais que t'es contre le mariage mais… »

« Avec toi je suis prête à tout. » je le coupe. **C'est pas poli mais je m'en fiche.** « Je te dirai _oui_ , mais je t'interdis de le faire maintenant, parce que ce serait une excuse pour pas que je m'en aille. »

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » soupire-t-il.

« Arrête de bouder, accepte le fait que je parte ou je demande moi-même à Sam de te botter le cul. » dis-je avant de rajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Et allons prendre une douche. »

« Ensemble ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi maintenant, et ça inclus mon corps. » dis-je en l'embrassant.

 **Je sais, je devrais être en train de pleurer, de hurler, de tout casser, mais je ne veux pas. Pas devant Paul. Pas maintenant. J'essaie de ne pas y penser tant que je suis dans ses bras, mais je sais aussi que dès l'instant où je serai seule, je m'effondrerais. Ma tentative de distraction semble marcher puisqu'il me soulève et me porte dans la salle de bain.**

 _ **Hôpital de Forks !**_

 _ **Morgue !**_

 _ **Je suis prête !**_ **Je me répète ce mensonge depuis plus de cinq minutes et quand Nora, ma chère belle-mère, soulève le drap qui recouvre mon père, je sais que j'ai fais une bêtise. Elle replie le drap au niveau des épaules de mon père, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. Le corps de Charlie est blanc, aussi blanc qu'un vampire. Je me dis que je suis en plein cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller dans une minute, sortir de ma chambre, descendre dans la cuisine et prendre mon père dans mes bras, oublier ce maudit rêve mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrive. C'est la réalité pure et simple. Je m'effondre dans les bras de Paul et je pleure. Ce que j'aurai dû faire dès l'instant où j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, mais je voulais me montrer forte. Personne ne m'interrompt dans ma crise. Paul se contente de me serrer dans ses bras et malgré mon chagrin, je ressens à travers notre lien tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Cela m'aide à me calmer. Je sèche mes larmes et me tourne une nouvelle fois vers mon père, inerte sur une table d'autopsie.**

« Je suis obligée de faire une autopsie, ma chérie. » me dit Nora.

« Je sais ! » dis-je. « Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

« Je te promets de prendre grand soin de son corps. » me dit-elle. « Carlisle va rester et m'aider à rédiger le rapport que je donnerai à la police. »

« D'accord ! » j'acquiesce. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« C'est normal ! » dit Carlisle.

 **Après un dernier regard envers mon père, que je ne reverrai plus jamais, je sors de la morgue avec Paul. Une fois sur le parking de l'hôpital, je prends une grande inspiration pour ensuite l'expulser de mes poumons. Je mets plusieurs minutes à me reprendre pour ne pas craquer en plein parking. Je me sens mieux… un petit peu. Les bras chaud de Paul m'encerclent avant qu'il ne dise :**

« La sangsue blonde est là ! »

« Elle s'appelle Rosalie ! » dis-je en le frappant doucement dans les côtes.

 **Doucement parce que je n'ai pas envie de me casser la main. Je m'écarte de lui pour voir Rosalie s'approcher vers nous.**

« Alice a vu que tu voulais nous parler, alors je suis venue te chercher. » me dit-elle. **Elle regarde Paul et au vu de son sourire je sais qu'elle va lui rendre la pareille.** « Belle bécane, le chien ! »

 **On est venu avec la moto de Paul, sur laquelle il vient de s'asseoir.**

« Elle était à mon père. » dit Paul.

« Et elle marche toujours ? » raille Rosalie.

« Vous avez finit, ou je dois faire l'arbitre ? » j'interviens, sans m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture. » me dit Rose.

 **Elle s'éloigne. Je fais face à Paul, pose mes mains sur ses épaules tandis que les siennes se posent sur ma taille.**

« Je veux que tu ailles voir Sam, qu'il rassemble la meute et que tu leur expliques ce que j'ai décidé. »

« Ouais, ton départ ! » souffle-t-il.

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

« On ne va pas se disputer. » me promet-il. « Dans combien de temps je passe te chercher ? »

« Tu le sentiras. » dis-je. **Avec notre lien, on sait tout le temps quand l'un a besoin de l'autre.** « Mais ne viens ni en voiture ni en moto. »

« Si c'est pour faire comme la dernière fois, c'est _non_ direct. » me dit-il.

« Allez s'te plaît ! » je fais ma boudeuse.

« Non, la dernière fois les gars se sont foutus de ma gueule parce que tu me grattais le ventre. » me rappelle-t-il.

« Oh allez, je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont tous fait au moins une fois. » dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire. « S'te plaît ! »

 **Je lui sers mes yeux de petits chiots que j'ai appris à force d'avoir côtoyé Alice. Il ne peut pas y résister, et les filles de la meute sont très fortes aussi à ce petit jeu. Même Leah s'y est mise.**

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! » cède-t-il. « Mais je vais me venger. »

« Même pas peur ! » dis-je en l'embrassant. « Je t'aime ! »

« T'as de la chance parce que moi aussi je t'aime ! » dit-il en me rendant mon baiser. « Dépêches-toi, la sangsue prend racine dans sa bagnole. »

 **Je m'éloigne après un dernier baiser, et je monte dans la voiture de Rosalie une fois que mon Paul s'éloigne avec sa moto.**

« Ça m'a l'air torride entre vous deux. » dit Rosalie en démarrant.

« Non, on s'aime c'est tout. » dis-je en regardant par la vitre.

« Je suis contente pour toi. C'est quelqu'un de bien… pour un loup. » me dit-elle en s'engageant dans le sentier de sa maison.

« Merci, ça me touche que tu me dises ça. » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas destiné à finir avec Edward qu'on va arrêter d'être sœur. » me dit-elle sans quitter la route des yeux. « Tu vas vivre une vie pleine et humaine et, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu que tu comprennes. »

« Je le savais mais, merci encore ! » dis-je avant de bâiller.

 **Elle se gare devant la grande villa des Cullen. En entrant dans le salon, je les vois tous – sauf Carlisle qui est encore à l'hôpital avec ma belle-mère – assis soit sur le canapé ou autour d'une table. Alice semble concentrée – sûrement à traquer Victoria. Emmett regarde Edward et Jasper jouer aux échecs tandis qu'Esmé lit un livre. A mon entrée, ils arrêtent tous leurs activités et Edward en profite pour déplacer un pion.**

« Echec et mat ! » dit-il à son frère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à jouer contre toi ? » demanda Jasper.

« Parce que t'aime te faire battre. » le charrie Edward.

« C'était rhétorique comme question. » réplique Jasper.

« Ouais, je sais ! » dit Edward, avant de me regarder. « Salut ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, du moins autant que je peux l'être. » dis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté d'Esmé.

 **Elle me tend les bras et je m'y engouffre. Elle m'a manquée.**

« Alice a dit que tu désirais nous parler. » me dit Esmé.

« Oui ! » j'acquiesce en regardant Alice. « Excuses-moi pour ce que j'ai dis hier. »

« C'est oublié ! » me dit-elle. « Tu ne le pensais pas, je comprends. Maintenant dis-leur pourquoi tu as voulu nous parler. »

« Oui ! » dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. « J'ai entendu votre discussion hier et, je suis d'accord avec Alice je vais retourner vivre à Jacksonville, du moins le temps que vous coincez Victoria. »

« Ça risque de prendre des semaines, voire des mois vu comme elle est maligne. » me dit Jasper.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous demander une faveur. » dis-je en les regardant tour à tour, surtout les garçons.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » me dit Emmett.

« Je veux que toi et Jazz vous restez aider la meute à protéger la réserve, et Forks. » dis-je. « Victoria reviendra un jour ou l'autre, et Jazz je sais que tu peux les entraîner, mieux qu'ils ne savent déjà se battre. Vous pouvez les aider à surveiller Forks de nuit, enfin tout pour qu'ils puissent se reposer de temps en temps. Certains sont encore au lycée. »

« Si les Anciens sont d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas. » dit Emmett.

 **Je porte ensuite mon regard sur Edward.**

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de te dissuader de demander l'aide des Volturi, mais est-ce que je peux te demander d'être prudent ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'obligent à reboire du sang humain. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » m'assure-t-il. « Je ferai attention, c'est promis. »

« Alice… »

« Je reste à Forks. » me coupe-t-elle en souriant. « Quelqu'un doit surveiller Angela quand elle n'est pas avec la meute. Et si Victoria prépare un genre de guet-apens je serai déjà sur place. »

 **Je lui rends son sourire en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne m'en veut pas que je ne** _ **« veuille »**_ **pas d'elle à Jacksonville. Elle est bien plus efficace à Forks.**

« Et toi, qui te protègera ? » demande Emmett. « Tu seras peut-être dans une ville que les vampires préfèrent éviter à cause du soleil, mais tu ne dois pas rester seule. »

« Je ne le serai pas. » j'assure en ajoutant : « Si Rosalie est d'accord j'aimerai qu'elle m'accompagne. Je ne prendrai aucun risque, je ne vais pas retourner au lycée en plus. Et, aussi si Emmett est d'accord. »

« C'est à Rose de décider. » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je suis d'accord ! » répond immédiatement la concernée.

 **Soulagée, j'expire tout l'air comprimé dans mes poumons.**

« Super ! Maintenant que c'est réglé faut que j'organise les funérailles de mon père. »

« Laisse-nous nous en occuper, on y tient. » me dit Esmé.

 **J'ai du mal à contenir mes larmes et je décide de ne plus les contenir. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et j'explose. Je pleurs pour la énième fois, me laissant aller dans les bras d'Esmé qui me réconforte, et ma tête finit sur ses genoux !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **La Push !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Paul !**_

 _ **Chez Sam & Emily !**_

 **A peine je descends de ma moto que je ressens un pic au cœur. Bella est triste. Je peux le sentir. Elle a dû fondre en larme après avoir parlé aux Cullen. Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer et je me dirige vers la maison d'Emily. Je devrais courir auprès de Bella mais elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour l'instant. Elle est très bien entourée avec les Cullen, et je le sentirai lorsqu'elle voudra que j'aille la chercher. Toute la meute est là, dans le salon, ainsi que les Anciens. Billy, Harry et Quil Sr. Même les filles. Personnes n'avaient eu le cœur d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Et c'est compréhensible.**

« Bella n'est pas avec toi ? » me demande Billy.

« Non, elle est avec les Cullen pour leur parler d'un truc, dont je dois vous parler. » je réponds en secouant à nouveau la tête.

 **Aucun d'eux ne va comprendre la décision de Bella, et ils ne comprendront pas la mienne d'accepter, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Je sais que les Cullen ont acceptés les conditions de ma Bella, donc je n'ai aucun réponse à mettre en suspend.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fils ? » me demande Harry.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de l'accepter et, il a fallu que ma mère me gronde et que Bella sorte les arguments convaincant mais, elle va retourner vivre à Jacksonville. »

 **Voilà, c'est lâché ! Le silence total. Des mines d'incompréhensions mais surtout sur le visage des Anciens et de mes frères. Les filles ne réagissent pas, ni même Leah ce qui est bizarre.**

« Est-ce que t'as perdu la tête ? » me demande Jared.

« Non ! » je réponds. « Ni Bella d'ailleurs ! »

« Oh je crois que si, vous avez tous les deux perdus la tête. » insiste-t-il.

« Jared, tu n'es pas en position de me juger, ni de juger Bella. » lui dis-je.

« Mais ça va vous tuer ! » éclate-t-il. « Elle va aller vivre dans un autre état, et tu sais très bien ce que la distance fait sur un loup et son imprégné ! »

« Oui je le sais, et j'étais pas d'accord hier soir, rappelles-toi, mais Bella et moi on a parlé. » je réplique. **Je ne suis pas venu écouter une leçon de morale, alors je ne vais pas me laisser faire et encore moins par mon meilleur ami.** « Et elle à raison, elle n'a pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix ! » dit Embry. « Tu ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille. »

 **Là, s'en est trop ! Peu m'importe de m'attirer les foudres du Conseil, mais je ne suis pas venu demander l'approbation de qui que ce soit, mais d'exposer notre décision, parce qu'au final c'était aussi ma décision de la laisser partir.**

« Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi d'accepter que l'amour de ma vie parte ? Non, ça ne l'est pas mais on n'a pas le choix. Victoria est en cavale, mais elle reviendra pour tuer Bella. » j'explose.

« Et on l'attendra de pieds ferme cette pétasse. » gronde Jared.

« Mais Bella risque quand même gros en restant à Forks, dans une ville où les vampires peuvent s'y balader sans problème. » j'explique en tentant de garder mon sang froid. « A Jacksonville, elle sera en sécurité. »

« Et la nuit, hein, t'y penses ? » demande Jacob, sans me faire le moindre reproche. « Si Victoria apprend que Bella a quitté Forks… »

« Oui, Bella a pensé à tout ! » je le coupe, en m'excusant d'un signe de tête. « Avec la permission du Conseil, Jasper et Emmett nous aideront à mieux nous battre en cas d'attaque, Edward va traquer Victoria avec ce traqueur dont il a parlé hier, et Rosalie va suivre Bella à Jacksonville. Pour ce qui est des autres Cullen, je ne sais pas encore. »

 **Après un long silence, Billy prend la parole.**

« En effet, vous avez tout prévu. » dit-il. « Mais la distance, fils, c'est un problème. »

« Je sais, mais ni Bella ni moi n'allons nous laisser mourir. » je leur assure, avant de me rappeler des paroles de ma mère. « D'ailleurs, ma mère a juré de me botter le cul si c'est le cas, quitte à ce qu'elle se casse la jambe. »

 **L'atmosphère se détend un peu avec cette remarque, mais j'en rajoute.**

« Elle a même dit que Sam aura le droit de m'en faire baver. »

« Sois en sûr, je le ferai ! » me dit-il.

« Je… je sais que vous désapprouvez les gars, et je m'étonne que les filles ne fassent aucune remarque mais, mais c'est la décision de Bella. » je dis avant de me résigner. « Et c'est aussi la mienne. »

« Tu mens ! » souffle Jared.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité ! » dis-je à mon meilleur ami. « De toute façon Bella est encore mineure. Je sais qu'il y a des tas d'options mais, avec Victoria encore dans la nature on n'a pas le choix. Bella et moi on va se battre pour survivre et avoir une vie ensemble, mais si je n'ai pas le soutien de mes frères, je n'y arriverai qu'à moitié. »

 **Jared a du mal à encaisser ma décision, je le vois dans son regard. C'est Kim qui, les larmes aux yeux, se lève de sa chaise et vient me prendre dans ses bras. D'instinct, je lui rends son étreinte. Quand elle se recule, elle essuie ses larmes et me dit :**

« Je sais que vous survivrez, et vous avez tout mon soutien. »

« Merci, Kim ! » dis-je en lui pinçant doucement la joue.

 **Les chéries de mes frères sont comme mes sœurs, et je les bichonne comme tel. Même Leah, mais comme c'est une louve, elle s'approche de moi et me donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.**

« Sache que moi aussi je te botterai le derrière si tu te laisses mourir. » me prévint-elle.

« On s'y mettra toutes ! » me dit Claire.

« Merci les filles ! » leur dis-je, sincère. **Je regarde les Anciens.** « Je sais que vous avez du mal à comprendre, mais j'espère que nous aurons votre soutien. »

« Vous l'avez ! » m'assure le grand-père de Quil. « Et également pour les Cullen. »

« Merci ! »

 **Je ressens une plénitude et un trop plein d'amour m'envahir, et je sais que c'est le signal pour que j'aille rejoindre l'autre moitié de mon cœur.**

« Faut que j'y aille, je vais rejoindre Bella ! » dis-je en lançant mes clés à Jacob, qu'il attrapa au vol. « Tu peux déposer ma moto chez moi ? »

« Oui mais, tu ne la prends pas ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Non, Bella veut que j'aille la chercher sous forme de loup. » dis-je en espérant de tout cœur qu'ils ne vont pas faire de remarque. **Je vois Quil retenir un rire mais ce con sourit quand même.** « La ferme Quil ou je t'étripe ! »

« J'ai rien dit ! » dit-il avant de se mettre à rire.

 **Jared finit par se mettre à rire aussi, alors je me penche à l'oreille de Kim et lui marmonne pourquoi il rit, lui et cet idiot de Quil. Elle s'écarte, hausse les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Jared. Elle croise les bras et, Oh je sens que je vais adorer ce qui va suivre !**

« Tu oses te moquer de Paul, mais qui c'est qui aime bien se faire gratouiller les oreilles sous forme de loup et humaine ? » balance-t-elle. « Surtout pendant les câlins. »

 **Le sourire de Jared se fane, et je jubile.**

« T'as pas osé dire ça ? » s'effare-t-il.

« Eh si, parce que tu vas arrêter d'emmerder Paul. » le prévint-elle. « Et c'est valable pour tous les mecs de la meute, à part Seth il est bien plus intelligent que vous. »

« Tu oublies Leah ! » dit Quil, qui se fait pincer les côtes par Claire.

« Fais pas ton malin. » poursuit Kim. « On se raconte tous nos petits secrets, y compris ce qu'adorent faire nos petits copains. Leah est peut-être une louve, mais c'est avant tout une fille et on connait tous les secrets de Jake. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangle ce dernier.

« Désolée mon chéri, mais Kim a raison, je suis une fille avant tout. » sourit Leah.

« Bon, je vous laisse je vais aller retrouver ma copine et me faire gratouiller le ventre. » dis-je avant de rire.

 **Avant de sortir de la maison, je vois les Anciens, Sam, Jacob et Emily se retenir de rire. Autant que moi en sortant. Je m'engouffre dans les bois tout en enlevant mon t-shirt et mes pompes.**

 _« Paul, attends ! »_

 **Jared me rejoint au moment où je m'apprête à enlever mon pantalon.**

« Quoi ? » je demande en posant mes chaussures sous un rocher et mon t-shirt plié par-dessus. « Tu veux que je te gratouille les oreilles ? »

« Arrête de faire le con deux secondes et dis-moi droit dans les yeux que t'es ok à cent pour cent avec ce qu'a décidé Bella ! » me dit-il, plus de trace d'amusement dans la voix. « Tu peux peut-être feindre devant les autres mais tu me la feras pas à moi. »

 **Il me connait bien.**

« Oui t'as raison, ça me fou les boules de savoir que Bella veut partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix et je me suis rangé de son côté. » dis-je sans m'énerver. « Bella a encore un parent en vie, et elle est obligée de retourner auprès de sa mère, et je sais que la traque de Victoria risque de prendre des semaines voire des mois. J'ai même conscience du fait qu'on risque de ne pas passer notre premier Noël ensemble, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le seul choix que j'ai c'est d'accepter cette décision, et de tout faire pour rester en vie afin de la retrouver, que ce soit dans six mois ou dans un an. »

« Paul… »

 **Je le coupe en posant une main sur son épaule.**

« Ecoutes Jared, t'es mon frère et tu me connais mieux que quiconque au sein de la meute, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'en tant que loup-garou on doit tout faire pour protéger l'amour de notre vie. Et Bella est l'amour de ma vie. Elle n'a pas envie de partir, mais si elle reste je vais la coller aux basques jours et nuits et ça pourrait dégénérer parce que je risque de ne pas être avec vous en cas de danger. S'il te plaît Jared, acceptes ce qu'on a décidé elle et moi, et sois à mes côtés pour que je traverse cet Enfer qui me pendra au nez au moment où Bella montera dans un avion. »

 **Il répond en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte avec toute la force que nos corps puissent supporter, puis, il me lâche et hoche la tête pour me donner son accord. Ceci étant réglé, il s'en va. J'enlève mon pantalon et le pose par-dessus le reste de mes affaires et j'éclate dans ma seconde nature. L'appel de Bella est plus fort, alors je cours dans sa direction le plus vite possible !**

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Je sens l'arrivée de Paul. Je sais qu'il a reçut mon message et qu'il est déjà en route. Assise sur les marches de la véranda, je laisse mon regard se porter au-delà des bois. J'attends le moment où mon loup au pelage gris franchira cette rangée d'arbres. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir pleuré devant les Cullen, mais c'était trop dur de me retenir.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demande Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« A rien ! » dis-je. « J'attends seulement Paul. »

« Ce n'est pas plutôt de l'autre côté de la maison que tu devrais l'attendre ? » me demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Non, il va venir me chercher sous sa forme de loup. » dis-je en jaugeant sa réaction. **Il fronce les sourcils.** « Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce n'est pas dangereux. »

« On va dire que je te crois. » dit-il, dubitatif.

« Hey, t'as pas de souci à te faire. C'est comme si je montais à cheval mais en plus sauvage. » dis-je en espérant que ça le rassurerait.

« Ouais, c'est ce qui me fait peur. » avoue-t-il.

« Mais non c'est sans danger. » je le rassure en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. « On le fait toutes dans la meute, sauf Leah c'est une louve. »

 **Je le sens se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.**

« Il se passe quoi là ? » me demande-t-il. « Pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite ? »

« Paul se rapproche. » je réponds simplement, avant d'ajouter : « C'est l'imprégnation. On le ressent quand on est loin l'un de l'autre, mais aussi quand on se rapproche de l'autre et, quand quelque chose ne va pas. C'est un peu comme le don de Jasper mais entre deux âmes-sœurs. »

« Je vois ! » dit-il. « Effectivement il se rapproche. J'entends ses pensées. »

« A quoi il pense ? » je demande, curieuse.

« Seulement à toi ! » me dit-il. « Il est vraiment fou de toi. »

« L'imprégnation n'est qu'un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. » dis-je, avant de le regarder et de dire : « Merci, pour m'avoir laissé partir quand j'ai décidé que je voulais plus qu'une amitié avec Paul. »

« Je t'en prie ! » me dit-il en souriant. « Mais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus ensemble que tu ne peux plus compter sur moi. »

« Je sais, mais évite d'être trop tactile avec moi, ou je vais sentir le vampire et faire éternuer mon loup. » le prévins-je avant de me lever.

 **Au bon moment car Paul émergea de la forêt. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, et se mit à éternuer, et ça fait rire Edward. Je descends les quelques marches en bois de la véranda et, quand je m'approche de Paul, il fait semblant d'éternuer une fois de plus et je peux sentir son amusement à travers notre lien. Il se baisse pour que je puisse monter sur son dos et j'en profite pour le gratter derrière les oreilles une fois bien installée.**

« Sympa ton chien de compagnie. » dit Rosalie.

 **Le reste des Cullen a rejoint Edward sur la véranda.**

« Ouais, il me tient bien chaud la nuit. » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je veux bien te croire. » me dit-elle en levant les deux pouces en l'air.

« Je transmettrais le message. » dit Edward.

« Hein ? » fis-je en le regardant.

« Il t'expliquera ! » me dit-il en désignant Paul de l'index.

« Oh, ok ! » dis-je. « Bye ! »

 **Paul fait demi-tour et s'engouffre dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas trop la vitesse, mais Paul m'a soigné de cette peur. J'adore être sur son dos pendant qu'il court à travers les bois. C'est grisant et je ne ferme jamais mes yeux parce qu'il fait toujours très attention. Après je ne sais combien de minutes de course, il finit par ralentir puis, par s'arrêter. Il se baisse pour que je descende, et je recule pendant qu'il se transforme. Accroupi et redevenu humain, il fait craquer son cou, roule ses épaules et se lève. J'ai une vue plongeante sur ce qui fait de lui un homme et je me mords la lèvre tout en déviant le regard. Certes, ce matin on a prit une douche ensemble et on était très collé l'un à l'autre mais c'est encore nouveau pour moi.**

« C'est bon, je suis présentable. » me dit-il, mais je peux entendre une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

 **Je lève la tête vers lui et oui, il est habillé. Je me jette dans ses bras, mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse.**

« Hum, Bella une minute. » me dit-il en s'écartant.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus m'embrasser ? » je demande en arquant les sourcils.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je pouvais t'embrasser pendant des heures entières. » me rappelle-t-il.

« Où est le problème ? » je demande à nouveau.

« C'est… ce baiser. » me dit-il. « Tu avais l'air désespérée. »

« Je… je veux juste qu'on profite au maximum du temps qu'il nous reste avant que je ne parte. » lui dis-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules. « Je veux m'imprégner de ton odeur, de tes caresses, de tes baisers. Je ne veux rien oublier. »

« Et ça n'arrivera pas. » me dit-il. « Je te le promets. »

« Je sais que c'est ma décision de partir, mais j'ai peur de ce que ça nous fera. » j'admets malgré moi. « Excuses-moi je panique… »

« Bella ! » m'arrête-t-il d'une voix forte. « Calmes-toi. rappelles-toi, on va y arriver c'est même toi qui me l'a affirmé. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Pas de mais. » dit-il. « Ecoutes, on va aller faire un tour sur la plage et tu vas me raconter ce que les Cullen ont pensés de ta décision et de tes conditions pour partir, et moi je te raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé avec la meute. D'accord ? »

 **J'acquiesce et je prends une forte inspiration. Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à la plage. Là, il me repose et je me blottis dans ses bras. On marche le long de la plage jusqu'à un rocher où on a l'habitude de s'asseoir.**

« Alors, les Cullen ont acceptés tes conditions ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, et sans sourciller. » je réponds. « Et de ton côté ? »

« Jared ne comprend pas comment je peux accepter que tu partes, mais on a le soutien du Conseil, des filles et même de Jake et Sam. » me dit-il. « Pour les autres, je ne sais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on ne passe pas Noël ensemble ? » je demande en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge.

« On explosera notre forfait en restant des heures et des heures au téléphone. » me dit-il, et je sens à travers notre lien la chaleur de son amour qui m'envahit. **Je lui renvois cette chaleur.** « On restera éveillé jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'endorme. »

« Et le premier qui se réveille le lendemain rappelle l'autre ? » je propose en entrant dans son jeu.

« Tout à fait ! » dit-il en me serrant davantage contre lui. « Tu te sens comment ? »

« Mieux ! » dis-je en m'écartant pour lui faire face. « Les Cullen ont décidés d'organiser les funérailles de mon père alors je n'ai rien d'autre à faire jusque-là, et il me faut des vêtements mais je ne pense pas être encore prête à retourner chez moi. »

« Je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle s'en occupe. » me dit-il. « On rentre, et tu te mets au lit. Tu as l'air crevée. »

 **Il n'a pas tort, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Une fois encore, il me porte.**

« Tu t'entraînes ? » je demande en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« T'as tout compris. » répond-il en tournant la tête pour trouver ma bouche.

 **Arrivés chez lui, il me repose par terre et ouvre la porte. Mon ventre gargouille mais j'ignore si je vais pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.**

« Il faut que tu manges. » me dit Paul en m'attirant vers la cuisine. « N'oublies pas ce qu'on s'est promit pour quand on sera séparé. »

« D'accord ! » je finis par abdiquer.

 **On sort de quoi faire des sandwiches, et je suis plus affamé que je n'aurai cru. D'habitude je ne mange qu'un sandwich tandis que Paul en avale quatre ou cinq, et là j'en mange trois au poulet. Quand il me voit badigeonner mon troisième sandwich de mayonnaise et le recouvrir de jambon, puis de tranches fines de tomates avant d'y mettre du poulet, Paul sourit.**

« La ferme ! » lui dis-je avant de croquer dans le sandwich.

 **Je sais que ça l'amuse et ça m'amuse aussi. Je ne mange pas autant que lui mais à force je risque de grossir.**

« Si je grossis, ce sera ta faute. » dis-je en rangeant la nourriture dans le frigo.

« Tu seras toujours aussi belle. » assure-t-il en se levant à son tour.

 **Je le laisse nettoyer les couteaux, les assiettes et les verres et je vais dans sa chambre. J'ai mis plein de terre et de brindilles dans son lit, alors j'enlève tout. Je change les draps et les couvertures que je vais mettre à laver. Oui je fais comme chez moi, car quand ma belle-mère n'est pas à la maison et que Paul doit se débrouiller seul et bien ce n'est pas si fameux que ça. Je m'allonge dans les draps propres après avoir dégagé mes chaussures et j'attends. J'attends que Paul me rejoigne mais mes paupières deviennent plus lourdes que je ne l'aurai cru, et je m'endors.**

 _ **J'ai chaud. J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite. Et j'ai froid. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis en pleine forêt et un rire que je ne connais que trop bien résonne autour de moi. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et je cours. Je cours droit devant moi, m'écorchant les pieds, passant entre les branchages avant de tomber sur quelque de dur. Je me redresse et hurle en apercevant le corps de mon père…**_

 **Je me réveille en sursaut, hurlant dans les bras de Paul qui me sert contre lui avec force pour me calmer.**

« Chut calmes-toi ! »

« V… Victoria… »

« N'est pas ici ! » me dit-il. « Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mon amour. »

 **Et j'éclate en sanglot !**

 **Jamais je ne réussirai à dormir sans faire de cauchemar… Jamais !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **16 octobre 2014 !**_

 _ **Cimetière de Forks !**_

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 **Le Pasteur Weber – et accessoirement père d'Angela – venait de terminer de parler, quand il ajouta :**

« La fille du Shérif a tenu à dire quelques mots ! » **Il tourna la tête vers la gauche.** « Bella, si tu veux bien venir près de moi. »

 **Debout près de Paul, en robe noire et ballerines de la même couleur, les cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval, Bella serra légèrement la main de Paul avant de rejoindre le Pasteur. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Autour d'elle, il y avait tous ses amis de la réserve – la meute, les Anciens, les imprégnés et sa belle-mère. Il y avait aussi ses amis du lycée. Même Lauren avait fait le déplacement. Les collègues policiers du Shérif Swan étaient également présent, vêtus de leur uniforme de service. Et enfin, les Cullen. Elle avait du mal à redresser la tête pour affronter leurs regards, alors elle chercha du courage dans ceux de Paul. Il lui transmit tout son amour par leur lien.**

« Je… j'ignore si je vais réussir à parler sans pleurer. » commença-t-elle. **Elle s'éclaircit la voix, le poing devant sa bouche avant de faire l'éloge funèbre de son père. Un dernier adieu.** « Quand je suis venu vivre avec lui il y a quelques mois, on était quasiment des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. On ne se voyait pas beaucoup avant ça. J'étais mal à l'aise les premiers jours mais, avec le temps on est devenu très proche. Il était le meilleur des pères. C'était aussi, un ami fidèle et un très bon Shérif. » **Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer davantage, et les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler.** « Il va… me manquer terriblement. »

 **Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour ravaler un sanglot, et le Pasteur Weber, qui posa une main sur son épaule termina la cérémonie. Nora Lahote s'approcha de sa belle-fille et la prit dans ses bras, légèrement à l'écart. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, les personnes venues assistés à l'enterrement présentèrent leurs condoléances à Bella, qui pouvait sentir le pouvoir de Jasper l'aider à tenir le choc. Quand Lauren se présenta devant Bella, elle n'avait plus l'air de la peste qui menait la vie dure à certains élèves du lycée.**

« Bella je suis vraiment désolée pour ton père. C'était quelqu'un de bien. »

« Merci Lauren ! » dit Bella, une boule dans la gorge.

« Tu… tu vas vraiment t'en aller ? » demanda Lauren.

« Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit Bella.

« Dommage, si tu t'en vas je risque d'être encore plus paumé en sciences. » dit Lauren.

« C'est ta façon de me dire que je vais te manquer ? » tenta Bella.

 **Lauren acquiesça avant de surprendre et Bella et leurs amis un peu plus loin, qui discutaient avec Angela, et se jeta au cou de Bella. Un peu gênée, Bella rendit son étreinte à Lauren avant de la lâcher.**

« Depuis quand Lauren fait des câlins de ce genre ? » demanda Angela.

« Jamais, comme quoi tout arrive. » répondit Mike.

 **Ils virent Lauren rejoindre ses parents.**

 _« Angela ! »_

 **Angela reconnut la voix de son petit-ami.**

« Tu sors vraiment avec lui ? » demanda Eric en désignant Embry.

« Oui ! » répondit Angela. « On se voit lundi au lycée. Je vais rester à la réserve quelques jours de plus. »

« D'accord ! » dit Jessica.

 **Angela rejoignit Embry, qui lui ouvrait les bras. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Bella se retrouva seule devant le cercueil de son père. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. C'est comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Son corps refusait de bouger d'un millimètre. Paul le vit, et s'approcha d'elle. Il entoura un bras autour de ses épaules et elle ne résista pas quand il la détourna du cercueil. Elle nicha son visage dans son torse et se laissa guider loin de ce cimetière. Il était onze heures du matin, et elle partait le soir même pour Jacksonville. Elle avait plusieurs heures devant elle avant de prendre l'avion avec Rosalie, mais le temps qui lui restait avant ce départ, elle voulait le passer avec Paul. Ce dernier la ramena chez lui dans la camionnette de Bella. Une fois dans la chambre, elle envoya valser ses ballerines, détacha ses cheveux et essaya de dégrafer sa robe mais la fermeture éclair était trop haute. Les mains chaudes de Paul vinrent à son secours et elle sentit la fermeture éclaire s'ouvrir le long de son dos.**

« Je ne veux plus jamais porter cette robe de ma vie. » dit-elle en l'enlevant brutalement.

« Tu vas la déchirer. » lui dit Paul.

« Je m'en fiche. » dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« T'as l'intention de rester en sous-vêtements ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit-elle.

« Bah décides-toi vite parce que ça met mes hormones en feu si tu veux tout savoir. » dit-il en allant fermer les rideaux et la porte de la chambre pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de temps avec Bella avant qu'elle ne parte.

 **Il enleva sa veste de smoking, dénoua légèrement sa cravate et défit les trois boutons de sa chemise. Ils avaient environs trois heures avant de partir pour Seattle. Même si Edward conduirait, il fallait partir très vite. Bella se leva du lit, ne portant que des sous-vêtements en dentelle noir, et déboutonna entièrement la chemise de Paul avant de lui ôter sa cravate.**

« Je sais me déshabiller tout seul. » lui dit-il.

« Je t'aime. » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Je vais bientôt partir mais je veux passer les heures qui nous restent dans tes bras, à sentir tes baisers sur ma peau. Je veux que tu me caresses, que tu me recouvres de ton odeur. »

« Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ? » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Oui je sais ! » sourit-elle. « Fais-moi penser à autre chose pendant ces trois heures qu'on a devant nous avant… »

 **Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Ils savaient tous deux que dans trois heures, Bella dira au revoir à ses amis et monterait dans une voiture direction l'aéroport de Seattle.**

 _ **Maison des Swan !**_

 **Bella n'ayant jamais trouvé la force de revenir dans la maison familiale, lieu du décès de son père, Rosalie s'était portée volontaire pour faire ses bagages. Quatre valises au total furent remplies. Des valises que la vampire déposa dans le couloir avant d'aller dans la chambre de Charlie. Elle entendait parfaitement les allers et venues de son mari et de son frère qui récupéraient les valises pour les charger dans la voiture, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la tâche de sang qui était encore visible à l'endroit où Charlie était mort. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été attaqués ce soir-là, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Alerter la meute pour qu'ils arrivent à temps chez le Shérif et lui sauver la vie, et tuer Victoria par la même occasion, mais cette garce était maligne et avait assurée ses arrières. Si les Volturi acceptaient d'aider Edward, alors ils auraient plus qu'une chance de trouver Victoria. Avec Demetri de leur côté, elle ne pourra pas leur échapper. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle reviendra à Forks et elle ne pourra pas faire demi-tour sans tomber sur un traqueur et un télépathe.**

 _« Chérie ? »_

 **Elle se tourna vers Emmett, qui attendait dans les escaliers.**

« C'est bientôt l'heure. » lui dit-il.

« J'arrive ! » dit-elle en jetant un dernier regard à la tâche de sang.

 **Son devoir à elle durant les prochaines semaines, voire mois, serait de protéger Bella dans une ville ensoleillée. La tâche sera rude, mais pas impossible. Elle finit par rejoindre son mari et, une fois sortit de la maison et les scellés de la police remit en place, ils montèrent dans la Volvo d'Edward et ce dernier fit route jusqu'à la réserve, plus précisément devant chez Paul, où la meute et les imprégnés attendaient de dire au revoir à Bella…**

…

 _ **3 heures écoulées…**_

 **Vêtue des vêtements de Paul - un jogging et un sweat gris – Bella attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval quand Paul la serra contre lui, collant son dos à son torse et enfouissant son nez dans son cou.**

« Il est temps ! » dit-il.

« Je sais ! » souffla-t-elle. « Serres-moi encore un peu. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » dit-il en resserrant doucement son emprise autour d'elle. « Je t'accompagne à l'aéroport. »

« Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. » dit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi ! » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Et je te le dirai sans cesse jusqu'à ce que tu montes dans ce satané avion. »

« J'espère bien ! » sourit-elle. « Allons-y, sinon je ne partirai jamais. »

 **Sans se lâcher la main, ils sortirent de la chambre, et la première personne à qui Bella dit au revoir fut sa belle-mère, dont l'étreinte était celle d'une mère qui se séparait de sa fille à contrecœur.**

« Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tu auras toujours un foyer dans cette maison quand tu reviendras. » lui dit Nora, avant de s'écarter de sa belle-fille. « Je vais te promettre de faire en sorte que mon fils reste en vie, mais tu dois me promettre de faire la même chose pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser mourir. » dit Bella.

« Ravie de l'entendre. » dit Nora. « Bien, encore une chose. Promets-moi de décrocher chaque fois que je t'appellerais. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Bella.

« Allez, va voir tes amis, ils t'attendent. » lui dit Nora.

 **Bella demanda une dernière étreinte que Nora lui donna avant de la lâcher pour de bon. Devant la maison, il y avait bien toute la meute, ainsi que les imprégnés. Sam fut le premier à s'avancer avec Emily.**

« Le Conseil m'a demandé de t'ordonner de revenir le plus vite possible, et en vie. » dit l'Alpha à Bella.

« Dès que Victoria sera morte, je rentrerai. » dit Bella, qui avait été assaillit par Emily. « J'ai le droit de prendre l'Alpha dans mes bras ? »

 **Sa demande fit rire les loups autour d'eux, et arracha un sourire à Sam.**

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, dans la chaleur des bras de l'Alpha, elle glissa à l'oreille de ce dernier :**

« Tu prends soin de lui pour moi ? »

« Compte sur moi ! » dit-il en la relâchant.

 **A peine s'était-elle écarté que Kim se jeta à son cou, suivit de Claire et Angela.**

« Ça c'est du câlin ! » plaisanta Bella.

« On ne veut pas que tu nous oublies. » avoua Claire.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier mes sœurs de meute. » répondit Bella, la gorge soudain nouée.

« Compte sur nous pour t'envoyer des photos de tout et n'importe quoi. » dit Kim en s'écartant. « On passera des heures sur Skype s'il le faut. »

 **Bella sourit avant d'accepter la double étreinte de Quil et Embry. Puis, Seth, l'air triste, s'approcha d'elle et prit son tour de câlin.**

« Tu reviendras ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix d'enfant qu'il utilisait pour amadouer les filles de la meute.

« Ma vie est ici. » répondit-elle.

 **Il laissa la place à Leah, puis à Jake.**

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, Jake. Tu ne l'es pas. » lui assura-t-elle. « C'était pas ta faute. »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire depuis trois jours. » dit-il.

« Alors crois-le, parce que je ne t'en veux pas. C'est Victoria la coupable. » martela Bella à son meilleur ami. « Arrêtes de te flageller ou je demande à Leah de te frapper. Tu sais qu'elle le fera. »

 **Jake esquissa un sourire car il savait très bien de quoi était capable celle qu'il aimait. Il hocha la tête, leva les yeux et fixa un point derrière Bella, ce qui intrigua cette dernière et elle se retourna. Jared était là, vêtu d'un simple short. Bella savait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision de partir, alors elle s'avança doucement vers lui.**

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas… »

« C'est vrai je comprends pas. » la coupa-t-il. « Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon. »

 **Bella se tritura les doigts et, ne sachant quoi faire, tourna le dos à Jared quand ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet.**

« Si tu ne reviens pas quand l'autre pétasse rousse sera morte, je viendrais te chercher moi-même, et je te ramènerai de force ici. » la prévint-il sans pour autant hausser le ton.

 **S'il y avait un membre de la meute avec qui elle était devenue très proche, c'était bien Jared. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'hésita pas à se jeter à son cou, et qu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Occupes-toi de lui, s'il te plaît ! » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« Promis ! »

 **Il la relâcha. La voiture d'Edward arriva, et Bella su qu'il était temps pour elle de partir pour un temps indéterminé. La portière arrière s'ouvrit sur Rosalie qui souriait mais de manière compatissante. Elle se décala pour laisser la place à Bella et Paul, qui montèrent dans la voiture après un dernier regard et un signe de la main de Bella à ses amis. Une fois dans la voiture, elle laissa Rosalie nouer ses doigts glacés aux siens, et elle s'accrocha à cette sensation de froid pour ne pas craquer. La voiture s'éloigna. Bella sentit la chaleur des bras de Paul l'envahir et l'attirer contre lui, et là, elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans pour autant lâcher Rosalie. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, elle s'endormit, bercée par le contraste du feu et de la glace sur sa peau. La route vers Seattle se fit dans le silence le plus total. Edward resta concentré sur la route, tout comme Emmett. Rosalie resta muette, ainsi que Paul qui avait le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Bella à respirer, s'imprégner de son odeur.**

 **Quand Edward se gara sur le parking de l'aéroport, Bella était déjà réveillé. Les trois vampires descendirent du véhicule, laissant le temps au couple de se retrouver seuls pour la dernière fois avant de long mois.**

« Prête ? » demanda Paul.

« Non, mais il le faut. » répondit Bella.

 **Ils descendirent de la voiture, suivant les vampires à distance tout en restant blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le terminal d'aéroport était bondé comme chaque jour, et comme partout où passait les Cullen, les femmes se retournèrent sur Emmett et Edward, et les hommes sur Rosalie. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et alla faire enregistrer ses bagages et ceux de Bella. Ils attendirent environs trente minutes avant de rejoindre la porte d'accès du vol pour Jacksonville. Les Cullen laissèrent de l'espace au couple qui fut obligé, de se dire au revoir. Bella enfoui son visage dans le torse de Paul, les yeux fermés et faisant tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer.**

« Bébé, regardes-moi ! » lui dit-il d'une voix tendre. **Elle leva les yeux vers lui.** « On peut le faire, et compte sur moi pour t'appeler toutes les cinq minutes à la seconde où t'auras posé les pieds en Floride. Et je compte passer des heures entières au téléphone avec toi et m'endormir au son de ta voix. »

« Quitte à exploser ton forfait ? » demanda-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

« Quitte à exploser mon forfait. » acquiesça-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. et j'ai bien l'intention de t'épouser lorsque tu me reviendras. »

« J'y compte bien ! » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime aussi ! »

 **Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser sans se rendre compte que deux vampires les prenaient en photo avec leur I-Phone.**

 _« Les passagers à destination du vol JF 360 à destination de Jacksonville, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarquement n°4 ! »_

 **La voix de l'hôtesse sortit Paul et Bella de leur bulle et se tournèrent vers les vampires.**

« Il est temps d'y aller. » dit Rosalie.

« Je sais ! » dit Bella, qui regarda Emmett. « Je te confie mon loup, fais en sorte qu'il mange… beaucoup il a un gros appétit. »

« Compte sur moi ! » acquiesça Emmett.

 **Elle regarda ensuite Edward.**

« Fais attention à toi avec les Volturi, et n'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite. » lui dit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. » dit Edward. « On la trouvera, Bella, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

« Pas trop longtemps j'espère. » souffla-t-elle.

 **Le vol pour Jacksonville fut appelé une nouvelle fois. Le cœur serré, Bella quémanda un dernier baiser à Paul. Un baiser que tous deux savourèrent avant de s'écarter. Pour ne pas changer d'avis, Bella accepta la main de Rosalie et se laissa entraîner vers la porte d'embarquement. Rosalie s'occupait du passage, et pendant que l'hôtesse vérifiait les passeports et les billets, Bella se tourna une dernière fois. Paul ne la quittait pas des yeux. Grâce à leur lien, elle pu sentir tout son amour la remplir. Elle lui renvoya cet amour et lorsqu'il posa la main sur son cœur, elle comprit qu'il avait ressentit cet amour. Elle ne se retourna pas, pas même quand Rosalie l'entraîna vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle détourna le regard uniquement quand la porte se referma derrière elle, et que Paul disparut de son champ de vision. Ce n'est que dans l'avion, installé dans son siège près du hublot et en première classe, qu'elle laissa les larmes couler. L'avion décolla dix minutes plus tard, et déjà elle ressentit au fond de son être la distance qui se créait avec son âme-sœur, resté derrière !**

 **Sur le terminal de l'aéroport, Paul avait dû s'asseoir pour ne pas s'évanouir suite à l'éloignement.**

« Donnez-moi une minute ! » avait-il dit à Edward et Emmett.

 **Le vol d'Edward pour Turin avait été appelé. Les deux frères se regardèrent et devinrent plus sérieux.**

« Alice te surveillera à distance. » dit Emmett.

« Non ! » le coupa Edward. « Tout se passera bien ayez confiance en moi. Alice doit se concentrer sur Victoria, et uniquement sur Victoria. Aro m'écoutera jusqu'au bout, et même si pour eux les âmes-sœurs sont très importantes, garder notre existence secrète l'est encore plus. Il acceptera mes conditions, surtout si je lui promets quelque chose venant de moi en retour. »

« D'accord, je convaincrais Alice. » dit Emmett. « Allez, vas-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

 **Edward n'attendit pas le deuxième appel de son vol et alla jusqu'à sa porte d'embarquement.**

 **Emmett s'asseya à côté de Paul, attendant que ce dernier ne parle.**

« Ça sera plus dur que prévu. » souffla-t-il.

« On sera là pour t'aider, et dis-toi que Bella est en sécurité. » lui dit Emmett.

« Ouais ! » souffla Paul. « Ramènes-moi s'il te plaît. Jusqu'à ce que Bella atterrisse j'ai envie de rester sous ma couette et attendre qu'elle m'appelle. »

« Comme tu veux. » dit Emmett.

 **Ils quittèrent l'aéroport, et la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Durant le trajet, Paul se laissa bercer par le tapotement des gouttes sur les vitres et s'endormit. De retour chez lui quelques heures plus tard, il alla directement dans sa chambre, enleva ses chaussures et s'engouffra dans son lit, posa la tête sur le coussin portant l'odeur de Bella et, la couverture remontée sur son cou, il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, son téléphone à proximité. Nora Lahote, sa mère, rentra de l'hôpital et le trouva emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le téléphone en main. Sachant qu'il préfèrerait rester seul, elle alla à la fenêtre fermer les volets, et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Le départ de Bella allait mettre tout le monde à cran. Paul risquait de devenir irritable à certains moments, et le temps que mettront les Cullen à retrouver Victoria pourrait être très long. Tenir le coup… Il n'y a pas que Paul qui devra s'armer de patience, même si ça risquait d'être moins mortel pour les autres que pour lui !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 _ **16 octobre 2014 !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Il est 17H45 en Floride ! Je suis partie de Seattle en fin d'après-midi, et j'arrive dans ma nouvelle ville à la même heure que lorsque l'avion a décollé. Le décalage horaire est minime, mais la distance avec Paul joue sur ma fatigue. Mes yeux ont du mal à rester ouvert lorsque Rosalie m'aide à me lever de mon siège. On met environs un quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'aux bagages, et une fois qu'on les a récupéré j'insiste pour aller aux toilettes. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage, espérant que ça me réveillerait de mon état de transe, mais ça ne marche pas tellement. Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'enrouler dans une couverture et d'entendre la voix de mon loup me parler encore et encore pour tenir le coup. Ça s'annonce plus dur que prévu. Je suis Rosalie – qui avait profité du passage aux toilettes pour masquer chaque parcelle visible de sa peau - sur le parking de l'aéroport et une fois dans le taxi, je sors mon téléphone et j'appelle Paul. Je ne m'occupe même pas du chauffeur qui demande où est-ce qu'il doit nous déposer. Je laisse à Rose le soin de s'en charger, ce qu'elle fait car le taxi démarre au moment où la voix chaude et rauque de mon amour se fait entendre.**

 _« Bella ? »_

« Ce que je suis contente de t'entendre. Tu me manques terriblement. »

 _« Tu me manques aussi. Tu es arrivé ? »_

« Oui, on est dans un taxi. Je serai bientôt chez ma mère. »

 _« Tu me rappelles quand t'arrives ? »_

« Dès que je serai dans ma chambre. Je t'aime ! »

 _« Je t'aime aussi. Euh, ma mère a fait à manger et elle a dit qu'elle me botterait le cul si je refusais de manger. »_

« Vas-y, je te rappelle très vite. »

 _« D'accord. Je t'aime ! »_

« Moi aussi. Bisous ! »

 **Je raccroche la première sinon, moi comme lui serions encore en ligne. La main de Rosalie – gantée de cuir – prit la mienne. Je la regarde. Elle avait mit une veste à capuche, qu'elle avait refermée et relevé la capuche sur sa tête. Elle est sans doute la vampire la plus sexy et féminine que je connaisse, et pourtant, même en survêtement, la capuche sur la tête par-dessus une casquette elle est toujours aussi belle. Je l'envie. Le taxi met vingt minutes à arriver devant chez ma mère. Le chauffeur a dû recevoir des instructions de Rosalie parce qu'il descend du taxi sans poser de questions. Rose me regarde soudain très sérieusement.**

« Je vais aller me louer une voiture, et je serai garée pas très loin. » me dit-elle. « N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis. Le soir, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, et tu attends minuit pour m'ouvrir ta fenêtre. Et surtout, le plus important, tes parents ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là, et qui je suis. On ne doit pas éveiller les soupçons, ça pourrait guider Victoria jusqu'à toi. »

« J'ai pas oublié. » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Je sais qu'on va se revoir vite mais, merci d'être là avec moi. Je t'ai séparé d'Emmett… »

« Je n'aurai pas voulu être ailleurs. » me coupe-t-elle en s'écartant. « Ne t'en fais pas pour Emmett et moi. On sait tous les deux que ta protection est bien plus importante que le reste. Ok ? »

« Ok ! » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« Ta mère vient d'ouvrir la porte. Vas-y ! » me dit-elle en m'embrassant le front. « A toute à l'heure ! »

 **Je sors du taxi et le chauffeur remonte dans son véhicule. Je prends deux de mes valises et ma mère me rejoint pour prendre les deux autres mais avant, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort. C'est limite si j'étouffe.**

« Maman… tu me serres trop fort ! » je réussis à dire.

« Désolée ! » dit-elle en me lâchant.

 **Je prends une grande respiration, et j'espère que Paul n'aura pas senti mon angoisse.**

« Ma chérie, tu m'as manqué. » me dit ma mère. « Je suis contente de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi ! » dis-je en maudissant ce lien de loup à imprégné. **Mon portable est en train de vibrer dans ma poche.** « On peut rentrer ? Je suis fatiguée. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-elle en prenant mes deux valises restées par terre. « Tu as faim ? »

« Pas tellement, et puis il est encore un peu tôt. » dis-je en suivant le pas. « J'ai surtout envie de dormir. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit maman en me laissant entrer. « Ta chambre est là-haut ! »

 **On monte les escaliers, et j'entre dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je suis tellement fatiguée, et mon téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer dans ma poche que je me pencherai sur la déco plus tard. Je pose mes valises et sors mon téléphone. Aïe ! Trois appels manqués. Je grimace.**

« Tout va bien ? » me demande maman.

« Oui, juste mon copain qui m'appelle. » je réponds en la regardant d'un air pour dire 'Faut je décroche'.

« Dans ce cas, je te laisse te reposer et on discutera au dîner. » me dit-elle.

 **Elle me prend dans ses bras encore quelques secondes et finit par sortir. Je décroche tout en fermant la porte. Merde, y a pas de verrou !**

« Oui ! »

 _« Ça va ? J'ai ressenti ton angoisse. »_

« Juste ma mère qui me serrait un peu trop fort. »

 **Je l'entends souffler de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.**

 _« J'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident. »_

« Avec un vampire comme garde du corps ? »

 _« Ouais, t'as raison. Désolé ! »_

« Bien mangé ? »

 _« Euh, si on veut. J'ai emporté mon assiette dans ma chambre. »_

« Tu veux dire le plat entier. »

 _« Tu me connais. Et toi, t'as mangé ? »_

« C'est pas encore l'heure en Floride. Il n'est que 18 heures. »

 _« Ah, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire. »_

« Tu patrouilles cette nuit ? »

 _« Oui ! »_

« Ok alors, euh, je vais me reposer un peu mais si t'as envie de m'appeler, appelle, même si je dors. »

 _« Je t'appellerais à minuit. Je vais essayer de dormir aussi de mon côté. »_

« Tu penseras à moi ? »

 _« Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées, bébé ! »_

 **On parle encore un peu, le temps que j'enlève mes chaussures, ma veste et que je fasse un tour dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Eh oui, ma chambre a une salle de bain. Trop génial. Je m'allonge dans le lit et, malgré la chaleur qui règne à Jacksonville en octobre, je m'emmitoufle dans ma couverture, tout en gardant le téléphone contre mon oreille.**

« Voilà, dans mon nouveau lit. »

 _« Confortable ? »_

« Non, puisque tu n'es pas là. »

 _« Elles vont être longues les nuits. »_

« Je sais, mais on s'est fait une promesse. »

 _« Je sais ! Bon, où est Rosalie ? »_

« Elle est allée louer une voiture. Il fait encore jour alors je ne crains rien. Elle me rejoindra à minuit. »

 _« Tu me promets d'être prudente ? »_

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Mais oui, je serai prudente. »

 **Je laisse échapper un bâillement malgré moi.**

 _« Reposes-toi mon amour ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

 _« Je t'aime ! »_

 **Là encore, je raccroche et je m'endors aussitôt rattrapée par le sommeil qui me nargue depuis que je suis descendue de l'avion.**

 _ **Forks !**_

 _ **21 heures !**_

 _ **Points de vue de Paul !**_

 **Je raccroche à mon tour, posant mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, souffle un bon coup et me lève de mon lit, attrapant au passage le plat de pâtes à la bolognaise que ma mère avait fait, et que j'ai englouti sans mal. Je rejoins la cuisine, et je nettoie le plat.**

« Comment va Bella ? » me demande ma mère, qui est en train de nettoyer la cuisinière.

« Fatiguée, mais elle est bien arrivée chez sa mère. » dis-je en rinçant le plat. « C'est dur, mais elle s'accroche. »

« Et toi aussi. » me prévint-elle.

« Oui, je sais autrement tu me botteras le derrière. » dis-je en posant le plat sur l'égouttoir.

« Absolument ! » sourit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. « Allez, au lit avant ton heure de patrouille. »

 **Je l'embrasse à mon tour sur la joue et gagne ma chambre. Je m'écroule dans mon lit. J'ai dormi une heure avant le premier appel de Bella, mais j'ai encore sommeil. Sans doute un effet de l'éloignement. On n'a jamais été séparé aussi longtemps elle et moi, et la distance était loin d'être si grande. J'ignore comment je vais faire mais je vais tenir le coup. Je resterai fort, et en bonne santé pour le retour de ma Bella. Quand je repense au fait qu'elle m'ait avoué vouloir qu'on se marie à son retour, je souris comme un benêt et je m'endors avec cette idée. A minuit, mon réveil sonne. Je m'extirpe du lit, passe à la salle de bain et sors par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je rejoins Jared dans les bois et j'éclate dans ma seconde nature. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Allez, au boulot !**

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 _ **20h30 !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Dormir trois heures sans faire de rêve c'est assez réparateur. Je m'apprête à rejoindre ma mère et mon beau-père pour le dîner et je me sens bien mieux. Je sens toujours le picotement au cœur dû à mon départ de Forks, mais je sens que Paul va bien, et cela me suffit. Je paniquerais quand je sentirais que quelque chose cloche. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Je m'assois à table tout en saluant mon beau-père.**

« Toujours dans le plâtre. » je constate en désignant sa jambe droite.

« Malheureusement, et ça me gratte. » me dit-il en grimaçant.

« Ouais, je connais ça. » dis-je en me rappelant mon séjour à l'hôpital après avoir affronté James.

 **Quand Paul a su ce qui s'était réellement passé, il a faillit péter les plombs. Sans parler de ma cicatrice au poignet.**

 _ **Flashback !**_

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tôt !**_

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 _ **Ils avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi chez Bella. Ne voulant pas traîner devant la télé, elle le fit monter dans sa chambre. Sa jambe lui tirait encore quand elle montait les escaliers, et une fois dans sa chambre elle s'asseya sur son lit et se massa là où James avait écrasé une bonne partie de ses os. Paul s'inquiéta immédiatement et s'agenouilla devant elle.**_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ressens ta douleur. »_

 _« Ce n'est rien, juste ma jambe qui me joue des tours depuis qu'un vampire a voulut me tuer… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _ **Oh oh ! Bella avait oublié que personne en dehors des Cullen ne savait que son séjour à l'hôpital avait été causé par un vampire fou furieux qui avait fait de Bella sa prochaine cible. La bourde !**_

 _« Tu peux répéter ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Oh, c'est vrai on ne vous a pas dit la vérité. » grimaça-t-elle._

 _« Quelle vérité ? » insista-t-il._

 _« Je n'ai… pas dévalé les escaliers d'un motel et je ne suis pas partie de chez mon père parce que je voulais rentrer chez moi. » dit-elle en choisissant bien ses mots. « Les Cullen ont essayés de me protéger d'un vampire qui avait… un peu trop aimé mon odeur. Je suis parti en racontant des horreurs à Charlie. Alice et Jasper m'ont emmené loin mais je leur ai faussé compagnie parce que je croyais que James détenait ma mère. C'était faux. Et je me suis retrouvé avec toutes ces blessures et… euh… »_

 _ **Elle remonta la manche droite de son pull et dévoila la cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune qu'avait laissée les dents de James.**_

 _« Il… il t'a mordu ? » s'étrangla Paul, qui commençait à trembler._

 _« Oui, mais je ne crains plus rien Edward a aspiré le venin hors de mon corps… » expliqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait. « Paul, calmes-toi bébé ! »_

 _ **C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un terme affectueux pour lui parler – il ne sortait pas encore tout à fait ensemble – mais elle s'en moqua. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de le calmer.**_

 _« Paul, je vais bien, je ne crains plus rien. »_

 _« Faut que je sorte. » grogna-t-il._

 _ **Mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme sous la colère. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Alors elle prit les devants. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa… en plein sur la bouche ce qui prit Paul par surprise, et calma la bête en lui. Ses tremblements cessèrent, et Bella mit fin au baiser.**_

 _« Je vais bien ! » répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

 _« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » souffla-t-il._

 _« Avec toi je ne crains rien. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

 _ **Cette fois, Paul fut plus réceptif au baiser, et le lui rendit.**_

 _« Enfin ! » souffla-t-il._

 _ **Elle lui caressa le visage et, Paul avisa la cicatrice sur son poignet. Il le prit délicatement dans sa main, caressa le croissant de lune du pouce avant d'y poser sa bouche.**_

 _« Dis-moi que c'est la seule ! » souffla-t-il._

 _« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle en caressant ses cours cheveux noirs._

 _ **Paul souffla de soulagement en enfouissant son visage sur le ventre de Bella, qui écarta les jambes pour le serrer un peu plus contre elle. Quand il referma ses bras autour d'elle, qu'il remonta sa tête sur sa poitrine puis dans son cou, elle sentit ce lien invisible entre eux se renforcer, pour ne plus jamais s'en aller !**_

 _ **Fin du flashback !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 _« Bella, t'es avec nous ? »_

 **Je secoue la tête à la voix de ma mère, qui me sort de mes souvenirs.**

« Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. » dis-je en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« On a vu ça. » s'amuse Phil. « Alors, ta mère m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau petit copain ? J'espère qu'il s'occupe bien de toi. »

« Oui Monsieur l'Agent, il ne m'a pas maltraité une seule fois. » dis-je en pointant ma fourchette vers lui. « Ne commence pas avec tes questions. »

« J'ai bien le droit de m'en faire pour ma belle-fille. » se défend-il en levant les mains devant lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » dis-je pour le rassurer. « Paul est un vrai gentleman, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

« C'est le coup de foudre ? » demande ma mère.

« C'est tout à fait ça ! » je réponds en plantant ma fourchette dans ma viande. « L'interrogatoire est terminé ? »

 **Ils se mettent à rire et cessent de me cuisiner au sujet de mon Paul. A la fin du repas, je débarrasse la table et je fais la vaisselle pendant que ma mère s'occupe de Phil. Le pauvre, avoir une jambe cassée n'est pas facile. Je me souviens encore des premiers jours suivant mon agression par James. J'avais du mal à faire un pas sans avoir mal, et mon père – ou bien Edward – était tout le temps à proximité pour m'aider. Le pire c'était pour descendre ou monter les escaliers. Je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir de plâtre. La vaisselle finit, je suis fatiguée. Je prends congés et monte dans ma chambre. Rosalie ne sera pas là avant deux heures, alors je prends ce temps pour prendre une longue douche. En quittant Paul, j'ai piqué son gel douche qui lui sert aussi de shampoing. Il a rigolé à ce moment là mais ne me la pas repris. L'odeur de son gel douche envahit la salle de bain pendant que je m'en recouvre le corps tout entier, ce qui m'aide à me détendre. C'est comme si mon loup était dans la douche avec moi. Je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette avant de me sécher les cheveux. Rosalie a pensé à mettre mon sèche-cheveux dans mes valises. Elle a pensé à tout. Une fois au sec dans un short et un sweat à capuche de Paul – oui je lui ai aussi piqué ses fringues – je retourne dans ma chambre. Ma mère est assise sur mon lit.**

« T'as osé abandonner Phil ? » je demande en riant.

« Oh, il a à peine touché le canapé qu'il s'est endormit. » me répond-elle. « Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. »

« Je te dirai ça quand j'aurai déballé mes affaires. » dis-je en sortant un cadre photo d'une valise.

 **Je vais m'asseoir à côté de ma mère tout en tenant le cadre entre mes mains. Cette photo avait été prise lors de mon dernier anniversaire. Nous avions chacun la même. C'est ce soir là que je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. On était déjà un couple avant ça, mais dire le mot** _ **« Je t'aime »**_ **est loin d'être facile, même quand vous savez que votre petit-ami est votre âme-sœur.**

« Il est mignon. » constate ma mère.

« C'est vrai. » dis-je en me mordant la langue.

 **Mignon ? Paul ? Canon serait plus juste !**

« Et très différent d'Edward. » dit ma mère. « Quelque chose de mal c'est passé entre vous ? »

« Non, on s'est un peu éloigné et, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était trop différent, et qu'on n'était pas si amoureux que ça. » dis-je en mentant bien sûr. « Mais on est toujours amis. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit ma mère. « Mais es-tu sorti avec Paul avant ou après avoir rompu avec Edward ? »

« Maman, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? » dis-je, vexée qu'elle puisse penser que j'aurai pu tromper Edward. « Paul et moi on est devenus amis avant tout, et je n'étais plus avec Edward. »

 **C'était faux… un peu. Edward et moi ne savions plus où nous en étions quand j'ai rencontré Paul pour la première fois. Jacob s'était éloigné de moi sans que je ne sache pourquoi, et quand je l'ai confronté, Sam et le reste de la meute est intervenu. L'arrogance de Paul m'a rendu dingue et je l'ai frappé. Il s'est mit à trembler et il s'est transformé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su pour les loups-garous. Edward avait été en colère contre moi parce que je m'étais mise en danger, mais personne ne m'avait dit que les Quileute – y compris mon meilleur ami – pouvaient se transformer en loup géant. Je n'ai pas le don d'Alice. Et c'est le lendemain que j'ai appris par Paul lui-même que s'il avait été en colère par mon geste, c'était parce qu'il s'était imprégné de moi juste avant. Il n'avait pas compris – ou plutôt le loup qui vivait en lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi son âme-sœur l'avait frappé. Il m'avait fallu au moins une semaine pour faire le tri dans ce que je ressentais. Paul passait souvent par ma fenêtre pour qu'on puisse parler. Edward ne restait plus avec moi, grâce à Rosalie qui voulait que je choisisse de rester humaine. C'est ce qui a fait pencher la balance. Plus je passais du temps avec Paul, plus j'en tombais amoureuse et j'oubliais Edward.**

 _ **Flashback !**_

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 _ **Quelques mois plus tôt !**_

 _ **Bella était assise dans son lit, sous la couverture et lisait un livre pour les besoins d'un devoirs d'été, quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre et vit Paul.**_

 _« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Oh euh, oui ! » répondit-elle en refermant son livre. « T'es pas censé patrouiller ? »_

 _« Non, j'ai échangé mon tour avec Embry. » dit-il une fois dans la chambre. « J'avais envie de te parler. »_

 _« Oh, ok euh, assieds-toi. » dit-elle en lui faisant de la place à côté d'elle._ _ **Elle le vit hésiter.**_ _« Je te promets de ne pas te gifler. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ça euh, j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler, si je m'assieds à côté de toi. » dit-il, mal à l'aise._

 _« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« C'est l'imprégnation, Bella. » répondit-il. « Tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux qu'on soit, j'aurai toujours peur de déraper, et je ne veux pas te blesser. »_

 _« Paul, viens t'asseoir, tu ne me feras rien. » dit-elle en tapotant à nouveau l'espace à côté d'elle._

 _ **Il hésita encore avant de céder et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, restant face à elle, une jambe pliée sur le lit.**_

 _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne._

 _ **Ce contact le fit tressauter légèrement.**_

 _« Eh, détends-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

 _« Bella, je t'ai expliqué ce qu'est l'imprégnation, mais je ne t'ai pas dis ce que ça risque de me faire si tu choisis Edward. » répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle._

 _« Paul, tu me fais peur là. » avoua-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher sa main._

 _« Si tu veux qu'on ne soit seulement ami, je le respecterai, mais je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec un autre. » dit-il. « Ça risque de me tuer. »_

 _« J'ai envie qu'on soit ami, c'est vrai. » dit-elle avant de poursuivre : « Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître, me faire pardonner de t'avoir giflé mais, tu n'as rien à craindre en ce qui concerne Edward. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas aussi amoureuse de lui. Sans doute parce qu'on a passé les dernières nuits à parler toi et moi. »_

 _ **Paul porta sur elle un regard plein d'espoir.**_

 _« Surtout ne me presse pas, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle. « Quand je serai prête à ce qu'on soit plus que des amis, tu seras le premier au courant. »_

 _« Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-il. « J'en ai besoin. »_

 _ **Elle acquiesça avant de demander :**_

 _« Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en sentant son loup s'apaiser._

 _ **Bella attendit que Paul ne s'allonge à côté d'elle avant se blottir contre lui. Son cœur, étrangement, se mit à battre à l'unisson avec celui du loup, qu'elle pouvait sentir battre contre sa main qu'elle avait posée sur sa poitrine. Paul referma ses bras autour d'elle et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.**_

 _ **Elle avait prit sa décision définitive deux jours plus tard. Elle avait demandé à Edward de la rejoindre à leur clairière, et lui avait tout expliqué.**_

 _« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. » dit-elle à la fin de son récit. « Le fait qu'un loup-garou ce soit imprégné de moi veut tout dire, n'est-ce pas ? On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, toi et moi. »_

 _« Non, et même si ça me fait mal je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de vouloir être avec lui. » dit Edward. « Mais sois prudente, les loups ne sont pas très fiable. »_

 _« Il ne me fera pas de mal, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il passe ses nuits avec moi pour parler. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, alors oui je serai prudente. »_

 _« On reste amis ? » demanda Edward._

 _« Bien sûr, on a vécu pas mal de chose tous les deux, et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie. Deux fois ! » répondit-elle en souriant._

 _ **Il sourit. Bella le prit dans ses bras mais, au bout de quelques secondes Edward se tendit.**_

 _« Il n'a pas l'air content. » dit-il en s'écartant._

 _« Non, je peux le sentir. » soupira Bella. « Va falloir que je m'y fasse à sa jalousie. »_

 _« Bonne chance ! » la taquina-t-il. « Au revoir Bella ! »_

 _« Au revoir, Edward ! » dit-elle en reculant. « Remercie Rose pour moi. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Elle saura pourquoi. » répondit-elle en se retournant._

 _ **Elle entra dans les bois et sauta dans les bras de Paul, qui s'était transformé en humain pour la cueillir comme il se devait. Il la fit tourner, la faisant rire.**_

 _« Je suis tellement heureux. » dit-il en la reposant._

 _« Rappelles-toi, laisses-moi du temps pour nous. » dit-elle._

 _« Tant que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, le reste je m'en fiche. » avoua-t-il._

 _ **Fin du flashback !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Je sors une nouvelle fois de mes pensées en sentant ma mère me secouer.**

« T'arrêtes un peu de rêvasser. » me dit-elle en riant.

« Désolée ! » dis-je sans l'être vraiment. « Est-ce qu'on peut continuer cette conversation demain ? Je pense trop à Paul pour l'instant. »

« Quelque chose me dit que ça ne changera pas d'ici demain. » sourit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front. « Bonne nuit ma chérie ! »

« Bonne nuit maman ! »

 **Elle sort de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière elle. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. Dans une heure, Rosalie sera là. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil alors au travail ! Je pose le cadre photo de mon amour et moi sur ma table de nuit, et je vide mes sacs. Ma mère a pensé à meubler la pièce, ce qui m'est bien pratique. Je déballe toutes mes valises, range mes vêtements dans la penderie. J'empile mes livres sur la commode le temps de trouver une meilleure place. Mes produits dans la salle de bain, mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau, et j'éparpille un peu partout le reste de mes photos. J'en ai une de mon père. Je la pose à côté de celle de Paul et moi. Une fois mes valises vides, je les range dans la penderie quand mon téléphone émit un** _ **bip**_ **. Il est minuit. La fenêtre de ma chambre est une large vitre coulissante, alors sans tirer les rideaux, je fais glisser la vitre et Rosalie entre aussitôt dans la chambre. Je referme la vitre et la verrouille.**

« Je suis là, comme prévu ! » me dit-elle, les yeux dorés qui brillaient.

« Comment tu feras pour te nourrir ? » demandai-je, inquiète pour cette partie là.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » me rassure-t-elle. « Maintenant, au lit avant que ta mère ne décide de la jouer moralisatrice. »

 **J'abdique et obéis à mon garde du corps vampirique. Je me glisse sous ma couette, et je ferme les yeux dès que Rosalie plonge la chambre dans la pénombre. Première nuit loin de mes amis, loin de ma maison, et surtout loin de mon amour. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Italie !**_

 _ **17 octobre 2014 !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Edward !**_

 **On est au beau milieu de la nuit. L'avion a atterrit à trois heures du matin, et l'aéroport est quand même bondé. Ces humains ! Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pris mes devants. Sur le parking, un employé d'une agence de location de voiture m'attend et me tend les clés d'une Mercedes aux vitres teintées. Je lui tends une liasse de billets de cinquante dollar, et il s'en va. L'argent, il n'y a que ça qui intéresse les humains. Pas difficile de les mettre dans sa poche. Bref ! Je monte dans la voiture et je démarre, direction Volterra. Contrairement à l'aéroport, les rues de Turin sont presque vides. J'atteins l'autoroute très vite, et sans pour autant dépasser la limite autorisée, je roule sans relâcher l'accélérateur. Bella est en sécurité avec Rosalie. A moi de jouer ! C'est ma faute si Bella se retrouve dans cette situation, si Charlie est mort. Si j'avas gardé mes distances comme prévu, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, à moi de réparer. Peu importe ce qu'Aro attendra de moi, je le ferai en échange d'un coup de main de Demetri. J'ai promis à Bella de ne plus toucher au sang humain, et je m'y tiendrais. Pour le reste, tout dépendra d'Aro. Je sais qu'il préférerait avoir accès au don d'Alice, mais il devra se contenter de moi. Pas question que ma sœur paye mes dettes. Pour les Volturi, la vie d'une âme-sœur est très importante, et je sais ce que me dira Aro. Quand un vampire perd son âme-sœur par la faute d'une autre personne, alors la vengeance leur est accordé, mais si en se vengeant, Victoria risque d'exposer notre espèce, la décision du Roi en sera toute autre. Rien n'est plus important pour lui que de préserver notre espèce, et c'est sur ça que je jouerai cartes sur table. Il m'aide à traquer Victoria, j'ai une dette envers lui. S'il me demande de faire partie de sa garde, je n'hésiterai pas, à la condition que je ne change pas mon mode alimentaire. Mon téléphone sonne et je décroche sans ôter mes yeux de la route.**

« Allô ? »

 _« Bella est en sécurité. A toi de jouer. »_

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

 _« Pas grand-chose en ce qui concerne Aro, mais je vois Victoria. Elle est tellement en colère qu'elle ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle fait. Elle est toujours dans l'eau. »_

« Demetri n'aura pas de mal à la traquer. J'ai emporté les mèches de cette garce que Charlie a réussi à lui arracher. »

 _« Reste sur tes gardes ! »_

 **Elle raccroche. Je resterai sur mes gardes, quoi qu'il arrive. Quatre heures du matin ! J'entre enfin dans Volterra ! Je gare ma voiture devant le clocher, là où se trouve l'entrée du palais souterrain des Volturi. J'entre dans le clocher. Grâce aux instructions de Carlisle, je trouve facilement le chemin pour gagner le lieu que je cherche. Je descends un escalier de marbre en colimaçon et j'atteins un ascenseur. Je ne réfléchis pas et j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Quand les portes s'ouvrent quelques étages plus bas, les voix des résidents me parviennent. Je sors de l'ascenseur et me focalise sur les voix et les pensées. Rien de bien spécial ! Personne ne semble avoir remarqué la présence d'un vampire non-Volturi, à moins que ce ne soit un piège mais j'en doute. Je me dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve la salle du trône. A l'accueil, une humaine me salue en italien mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Elle se plante devant moi.**

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser entrer si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous. » me dit-elle avec un accent provincial.

 **Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu.**

« Je vous conseille de retourner vous asseoir derrière votre bureau, et de me laisser passer. » la prévins-je. « Je ne tue pas d'humains, alors ne me poussez pas, Mademoiselle Bianca ! »

 _« Et bien, quelle surprise ! »_

 **Demetri ! Il est doué pour faire le vide dans sa tête.**

« Bonsoir Demetri ! » dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Bianca, retournez à votre bureau, je m'occupe de notre invité surprise. » dit-il à l'humaine, sans me quitter des yeux. « Edward, que nous vaut ta visite ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un service, des tiens pour être précis. » dis-je sans mentir.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » s'amuse-t-il. « Suis-moi ! »

 **Il me précède jusqu'à la salle du trône et ouvre les grosses portes.**

« Maître, nous avons de la visite ! » annonça-t-il en s'avançant vers les Rois, chacun plongé dans des livres anciens autour d'une large table aussi ancienne que les livres.

« Mais quelle merveilleuse surprise ! » dit Aro, qui sait très bien qui je suis, même si je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui directement.

 **Carlisle ne plaisantait pas le concernant. La façon dont il me regarde m'empêche d'avancer plus. J'ai peut-être déjà croisé Demetri, Alec ou encore Jane depuis que je suis un vampire, mais les Rois ne se déplacent que très rarement.**

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans notre humble royaume ? » demanda Aro.

« Je suis venu demander votre aide. » répondis-je.

« Quel genre d'aide ? » voulut savoir Caïus.

« J'ai besoin de Demetri, et de son don pour traquer une dangereuse vampire. » dis-je en regardant chacun des Rois.

« Dangereuse à quel point ? » demande Marcus, d'une voix étonnamment rauque et lente.

« Au point d'exposer notre espèce en créant des nouveau-nés pour arriver à ses fins. » dis-je.

 **Je ne vais pas reculer maintenant que je suis devant eux. En lisant dans mes pensées, Aro connaitra l'existence des Quileute, il saura qu'une poignée d'humain connaissait notre secret mais je le convaincrai que personne ne parlerait. Cela fera partie du prix que j'aurai à payer. La protection de la meute et de leur imprégnée contre mes services, en échange aussi de l'aide de Demetri.**

« Des nouveau-nés ! » répète Aro. « Combien ? »

« Il y a moins d'une semaine ma famille et moi avons été attaqués par des nouveau-nés crées par cette vampire. » j'explique. « Ils étaient une quinzaine, à peu près je n'ai pas eu le temps de compter. »

« Une quinzaine ? » s'étrangle Jane, qui est aux côtés de Marcus.

« Edward ! » dit Aro en me tendant la main.

 **Je sais ce qu'il demande. Je vais en profiter pour tenter de conclure un accord mental avec lui. Sans hésitation, je m'avance vers lui, et je place ma main entre les siennes. Je vois en même temps que lui chacun de mes souvenirs… Ma vie humaine, ma transformation, mes fautes, mes dérapages, les arrivées des membres de ma famille dans ma vie… Ma rencontre avec Bella, y compris le souvenir du jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie au lycée, de notre face à face où elle apprend la vérité sur moi…**

 _« Je sais ce que tu es ! »_

 _« Dis-le ! A voix haute ! »_

 _« Un vampire ! »_

 **Je ne l'ai jamais nié, et je savais Bella trop intelligente pour croire à un possible mensonge de ma part. Aro assiste à notre relation naissante. La partie de base-ball. Les Nomades. Laurent, James, Victoria… La traque de James et nos efforts pour éloigner Bella de Forks. Je revis à nouveau mon combat contre James pendant que Bella gît au sol, la cheville broyée. La morsure. L'arrivée des miens qui tuent James pendant que j'aspire le venin hors du système sanguin de Bella. Les semaines qui suivent sa sortie de l'hôpital. Le bal du lycée. Et notre première dispute…**

 _« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as pas pu être aussi stupide. »_

 _« Mais si personne ne me dit que les Quileute sont des loups-garous, comment j'aurai pu le savoir ? »_

 _« Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation. »_

 _« Si, je m'en rends très bien compte. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble puisque ce loup-garou s'est imprégné de moi. »_

 _« Bella… »_

 _« NON ! Arrête un peu de jouer les dictateurs avec moi, et laisse-moi respirer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je veux. »_

 **Rosalie m'avait empêché de la suivre en me disant de lui laisser du temps. Une semaine plus tard, Bella a rompu. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Alice ne la voyait plus devenir un vampire. Au final, on s'est quitté en meilleur terme. Ma famille et moi sommes partis dans notre chalet près de Seattle, quand nous avons été attaqués par ces nouveau-nés trois mois plus tard…**

 _« Mais d'où ils sortent ? » s'écria Jasper en évitant un vampire._

 _« Aucune idée ! » répondit Carlisle._

 **Nous nous sommes battus de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'arrache la tête du dernier nouveau-né. Nous les avons tous rassemblés, et brûlés derrière la maison, quand Alice a eu sa vision et nous avons tous courus à Forks, sans prendre la peine d'y aller en voiture. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Je revis le moment où Bella nous accuse de la mort de son père jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à la calmer. C'est là qu'Aro vit les loups. Je laisse passer le reste de mes souvenirs, la réunion chez Paul le soir de la mort de Charlie, notre entrevue avec Bella le lendemain, l'enterrement, et enfin, mon départ pour l'Italie. A ce moment-là, je maintiens la pression sur la main d'Aro !**

 _« Je ne dirai rien du tout sur les loups-garous si vous avez l'intention de vous attaquer à eux parce qu'ils sont nos ennemis mortels. Ce sont mes amis, et ils protègent les habitants de Forks comme vous vous protégez notre identité. Notre secret est sauf avec eux. Avec eux tous je vous en donne ma parole ! »_

 **Sa réponse mentale me parvient aussitôt.**

 _« Je vois que tu as pensé à tout mais rassures-toi, je ne les attaquerais pas, si tu me donnes ta parole qu'ils ne sont pas une menace pour les miens. »_

 _« Ils ne traquent que les vampires qui tuent les humains et qui traversent leur territoire. Ils ne vont pas au-delà de Forks ! »_

 _« Très bien, dans ce cas tu as ma parole. Et je comprends tout à fait leur devoir. »_

 **Je ne lis aucune entourloupe dans sa tête, et on se lâche.**

« Bien ! » dit-il en joignant les mains. « J'ai vu ce qu'il me fallait, et tu as toute mon attention. »

« Qu'as-tu vu, mon frère ? » demande Caïus.

« Cette vampire cherche à venger son âme-sœur et s'en prend à l'humaine dont Edward est tombé amoureux. » répond Aro. « Mais dans sa soif de vengeance elle a tué un homme innocent. Le père de cette jeune fille, est-ce bien cela, Edward ? »

« Oui, et c'était un homme bien qui n'avait aucune connaissance de notre existence. » je rajoute.

« Tu as éventé notre secret auprès d'une humaine ? » crache Caïus, qui se lève de sa chaise.

« Non, non mon frère, détends-toi. » lui dit Aro en se tournant vers lui. « Cette humaine est très intelligente d'après ce que j'ai vu, et avec un fort caractère. Tu ne diras pas le contraire. »

 **Il me regarde et fait référence à la dispute que nous avons eus, Bella et moi. J'esquisse un bref sourire pour répondre.**

« Elle a découvert elle-même notre secret, et elle est digne de confiance. » dit Aro. « C'est assez fâcheux que cela ce soit terminé de cette façon entre vous, mon garçon. »

« C'est mieux ainsi. » dis-je. « Elle pourra avoir une vraie vie auprès de son vrai compagnon, et fonder une famille. »

« Oui ! » dit-il en traînant un peu la voix. « Revenons-en à notre histoire. Cette vampire veut se venger mais a créée des nouveau-nés pour attaquer les Cullen et distraire cette chère Alice afin de pouvoir tuer cette, Bella. Mais son père est mort à sa place. C'est triste ! »

« Qu'attends-tu de nous exactement, Edward ? » demande Marcus.

« J'ai besoin de Demetri. » je réponds en m'avançant d'un pas. « Elle peut peut-être brouiller le don d'Alice, mais elle ne peut pas échapper à Demetri. Personne ne le peut. Je le sais. »

« Demetri, mon fils, as-tu déjà rencontré une Nomade du nom de Victoria ? » demande Aro. « Son compagnon semblait être un traqueur… »

« Il n'avait pas le don que tu as. » dis-je en coupant Aro sans le vouloir, mais il ne m'en tient pas rigueur et me laisse continuer. « Il était blond, les cheveux attachés sur la nuque. Elle est rousse les cheveux bouclés… »

« Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle mais à lui oui, une fois il y a bien longtemps. » dit Demetri. « Jane et moi étions au Canada, il me semble. »

« Je me souviens de lui moi aussi. » acquiesce Jane. « Contente qu'il soit mort. »

« Mais elle, elle ne l'est pas, et elle est en fuite. » dis-je en sortant un sac en plastique qui servait pour les pièces à convictions que m'a procuré Nora Lahote, la mère de Paul. « Ce sont ses cheveux. Le père de mon amie a réussi à les lui arracher tandis qu'il agonisait. »

 **Demetri s'approche, prend le sac, l'ouvre et le porte à son nez.**

« Alice l'a-t-elle localisée ? » demanda Alec, qui intervient pour la première fois.

« Oui, mais seulement parce que Victoria est en colère. » je réponds sans quitter Demetri des yeux. « Mais ça ne durera pas, et elle fermera très vite son esprit. »

 **Je lis dans les pensées de Demetri, et il semble d'accord pour m'aider. Il regarde Aro et hoche la tête pour donner son accord.**

« Felix, fais préparer le jet. Qu'il soit prêt à partir dès que Demetri sera à l'aéroport. » ordonne Aro.

« Bien Maître ! » dit Felix, qui sort de la salle.

 **Mon téléphone sonne, et je décroche.**

« Alice ? »

 _« Elle est en Alaska! »_

« Tu peux me fournir les coordonnées exactes ? » demande Demetri.

 _« Donnez-moi une heure ! »_

« Fais vite ! »

 **Je raccroche.**

« Demetri, va te préparer. Tu as dix minutes. » dit Aro.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que ça risque de prendre des semaines pour la retrouver. » dis-je, pour être sûr que Demetri pourra m'aider peu importe le temps que nous mettrons à la trouver. « Je vous l'ai dis, Victoria est maligne et elle saura nous échapper si elle nous sent à ses trousses. »

« Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je l'aurai. » dit Demetri. « Je serai prêt dans cinq minutes. »

 **Il quitte la salle du trône, et je vois Jane le suivre. Ok, d'après ses pensées, ils sont ensemble. Première nouvelle !**

 _« Edward ! »_

 **Je me tourne à nouveau vers Aro.**

« Par égard pour mon vieil ami, je ne te demanderai pas de rejoindre ma garde pour payer ta dette. » me dit-il. « Mais il se pourrait bien que j'ai besoin de tes dons de télépathes à certaines occasions. »

« Je ferai ce que vous voulez, sauf boire du sang humain. » dis-je en guise de réponse. « J'ai fais une promesse que je compte bien tenir. »

« Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord ! » dit-il en me tendant la main.

 **Je scelle notre accord d'une poignée de main.**

« Bien, maintenant dis-moi, comment va mon vieil ami ? »

 _ **Point de vue de Demetri !**_

 **Dans ma chambre, je troque ma tenue de garde contre de simples vêtements. Un pantalon noir, un t-shirt et un pull à capuche. Tout de la même couleur. Je remets mon médaillon en place autour de mon cou. C'est la seule chose qui ne me quitte jamais quand je pars en mission. D'après Edward, la traque risque d'être longue et difficile. Tant mieux, j'aime les challenges.**

 _« T'as intérêt de revenir très vite. »_

 **Jane est dans un coin de la chambre, j'en suis conscient depuis le début. Assis sur notre lit, je mets des baskets neuves et dans lesquelles je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise pour la traque.**

« Je reviendrai quand le travail sera terminé. » dis-je en me levant. « Même si ça doit prendre six mois. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » claque-t-elle en se plaçant devant moi. « Tu ne peux pas partir aussi longtemps. »

« C'est le boulot, Jane. J'ai accepté cette mission, et quand Aro décide d'aider un vampire comme un Cullen, on n'a pas son mot à dire alors mieux vaut que je sois volontaire pour ça. » je réplique en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

 **Jane a le don d'énerver tout le monde, et même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser me donner des ordres.**

« Tu comptes passer les trois prochaines minutes à m'engueuler, ou tu vas te faire à l'idée que je dois m'en aller ? » je demande sans hausser le ton.

« Demetri, ça peut être… »

« Quoi ? Dangereux ? » je la coupe en sentant que je perdais patience. « Jane, c'est mon boulot. J'ai été enrôlé pour ça. J'ai été transformé pour ça. Je suis le meilleur pour traquer quelqu'un, et avec Edward je ne risque rien. Je ne vais affronter qu'un seul vampire, et même si ça doit prendre des mois je mènerai cette mission jusqu'au bout. Toi, tu vas rester là et continuer à faire ce que tu dois faire : protéger les Rois, avec Alec et Felix. Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

 **Je la connais par cœur. On est ensemble depuis le tout début. J'ai été transformé après elle, et à mon réveil j'ai appris nos liens par Marcus. Depuis presque un millénaire nous sommes un couple. Mariés même. Mais on s'est toujours promis de toujours mettre notre couple au même niveau que notre devoir. Je m'approche de ma femme et je prends son visage entre mes mains.**

« Je t'aime Jane, et dès que je serai revenu de cette mission, que ce soit dans une semaine, un mois ou un an, je demande un congé à Aro et je t'emmène dans notre chalet. »

« Je te ferai rappeler cette promesse. » me dit-elle en attrapant mon médaillon pour m'attirer à elle pour un baiser.

« Je n'en doute pas. » dis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

 **Elle va me manquer, mais le devoir passe avant tout chez les Volturi.**

« Je dois y aller ! » dis-je en m'écartant à regret.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi. « Fais la souffrir cette garce. »

« D'accord ! » dis-je en riant.

 **Quand on est de retour dans la salle du trône, c'est séparé. Jane retourne près de Marcus.**

« Le jet vous attends. » nous dit Aro.

« Vous aurez un rapport toutes les deux heures dès notre arrivée en Alaska. » lui dis-je.

« Ne perdez pas de temps ! » nous conseille Caïus.

« Bonne chance ! » nous dit Marcus.

 **J'échange un regard avec Jane, et je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle du trône, Edward sur les talons après qu'il ait remercié Aro pour la dixième fois au moins. Il fait encore nuit quand on sort du clocher.**

« Ma voiture est là ! » me dit Edward en me pointant du doigt une Mercedes.

 **Il se met au volant, et j'ai à peine le temps de fermer la portière qu'il démarre en trombe.**

« Je croyais que les Volturi ne sortaient jamais sans uniforme ? » me demande Edward après plusieurs minutes sur la route.

« C'est vrai, mais quand je pars en chasse pour une durée indéterminée je préfère être à mon aise. » je réponds en touchant mon médaillon. « Tant que je garde mon médaillon, Aro ne m'empêche de rien. »

 **Son téléphone émet un bip et il lit le message qu'il vient de recevoir.**

« Alice me confirme que Victoria est en Alaska, et qu'elle est décidée à tuer Bella. Elle n'a pas bougée pour l'instant. »

« Où est Bella ? » je demande.

« Dans un endroit sûr. » me dit-il. « On a profité de la fuite de Victoria pour faire partir Bella. Elle est en sécurité, et je ne t'en dirais pas plus. »

« Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus. » dis-je en sortant mon téléphone et en composant le numéro de notre pilote. « Ma priorité c'est de retrouver cette Victoria. »

« L'Alaska est le territoire des Denali. Je vais leur demander de nous accueillir. Il habite près d'Anchorage mais à bonne distance des humains. » me dit-il en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

 **Je donne à mon pilote le lieu de notre destination, et Edward parle avec un membre des Denali. Un clan dont fait partie un vieil ami, qui a fait partie des Volturi avant de demander sa liberté auprès d'Aro quand il a rencontré sa femme, Carmen.**

« Le pilote nous attend. » lui dis-je quand il raccroche.

« Eleazar nous accueillera à l'aéroport, sur le tarmac des jets privés. » me dit-il en accélérant.

« La chasse est ouverte ! »

 _ **Alaska !**_

 _ **Quelque part près de Seward, dans le Golf d'Alaska !**_

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 **Un renard se faufilait près de l'eau, sans doute à la recherche de son dîner quand quelque chose en émergea et fit fuir le petit animal. Victoria semblait sur le point de tuer le premier être vivant à s'approcher d'elle. Elle porta sa main à sa tête, là où il manquait des mèches de sa longue chevelure et qui ne repoussera plus. Elle maudit cet humain qui a préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de lui livrer cette peste de Bella. Elle n'avait pas voulut tuer cet homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ordonne à sa proie de rester auprès de ces chiens, et qu'il vide son chargeur sur elle. Bien sûr, les balles étaient inefficaces sur un vampire, mais ça l'avait rendu folle de rage et dans cette rage, elle avait tué le Shérif de Forks. Elle s'était échappée de justesse. Un des loups avait failli l'attraper mais elle a été suffisamment rapide pour plonger dans l'océan. Une fois qu'elle saurait où elle était, elle mettrait au point sa vengeance. Cette fois, chiens ou pas, elle tuerait Bella, même si pour ça il lui fallait tuer toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait, et ça commencerait par les adolescents du lycée de Forks !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Aéroport International d'Anchorage Ted-Stevens !**_

 _ **16 octobre 2014 !**_

 _ **21 heures !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Edward !**_

 **Je descends à peine du jet que les pensées d'Eleazar me frappent. Je m'arrête, bloquant le passage à Demetri que j'entends jurer en italien.**

« Non mais je le crois pas ! »

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? » me demande Demetri en me poussant pour passer.

 **Je ne réponds pas et me précipite sur Eleazar.**

« Laurent est chez vous ? » je claque, incrédule parce ce que je vois dans sa tête.

« Euh, oui. » dit Eleazar, surpris que je _« l'attaque »_ avant même de le saluer _._ « Irina et lui se sont rencontrés à la frontière canadienne il y a quelques mois. Il voulait changer de vie. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? » j'éclate en allant vers la voiture d'Eleazar, une Mustang Shelby noire de 2013.

 **Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Victoria est ici.**

« Edward, une minute. » m'arrête Demetri. « Et si tu nous expliquais ? »

« On n'a pas le temps. On risque de louper Victoria. » dis-je en ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

« Et bien tu vas prendre le temps de nous expliquer ce qui te tracasse. » me dit Eleazar.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » j'éclate. « Laurent a fait partie du clan de Nomade de Victoria. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'un vampire âgé de 300 ans ait décidé du jour au lendemain de changer de mode alimentaire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alice a vu Victoria en Alaska. Allons-y j'expliquerai le reste en chemin. »

 **Je claque la portière et envoie un message à Alice pour l'informer de la présence de Laurent en Alaska. Enfin, Eleazar et Demetri sont montés dans la voiture, et la Mustang quitte le tarmac privé de l'aéroport. La neige se met à tomber.**

« Edward, pourquoi penses-tu que Laurent est mêlé à cette histoire ? » demande Eleazar.

« Il ne chasse jamais avec vous, ou avec Irina je le lis dans ta tête. » je réponds. « Et ne me parle pas de ses pupilles dorés je suis sûr que c'est du vent. »

« T'es en train d'insinuer qu'il a intégré notre famille pour, quoi ? Jouer à l'agent double ? » dit Eleazar.

« Peut-être pas au début, peut-être qu'il était sincère au départ, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » dis-je. « Si Victoria s'est échappé en Alaska après avoir tué Charlie, c'est que Laurent l'aide. »

 **Je peux lire dans leurs pensées qu'ils trouvent ma théorie trop extravagante, mais ne disent rien à voix haute. Eleazar sort de la ville et, à peine arrivée devant la maison du clan Denali, recouvert de neige et bordé par la forêt pratique pour la chasse quand on est un vampire végétarien, je descends en claquant la portière et je suis accueilli par les quatre femmes du clan. Carmen, la femme d'Eleazar, et les trois sœurs, Tanya, Kate et Irina.**

« Edward, sois le bienvenue ! » me dit Tanya en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie. » dis-je en m'écartant. « Je dois voir Laurent. »

« Tu viens de le rater. Il est partie chasser. » me dit Irina.

« Quoi ? » j'éclate en les faisant sursauter.

« Pas la peine de crier. » me dit Kate.

« Où est-il parti ? » je demande en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Je n'en sais rien. » me répond Irina. « Il préfère chasser seul. »

« Merde ! » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

 **Réfléchis Edward ! Réfléchis ! Bingo ! J'ai un traqueur avec moi, la voilà ma solution ! Je me tourne vers Demetri.**

« Trouve-le ! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. » me prévient-il.

« S'il te plaît, trouves-le ! » dis-je plus calmement.

« Il faudrait pour ça que je connaisse son odeur. » me dit-il. « Et je l'ai jamais rencontré. »

 **Je me tourne cette fois vers Irina. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et nous fait signe de la suivre dans la maison. Elle nous montre sa chambre, et l'odeur de Laurent est présente. Je m'en souviens encore après tous ces mois. Grâce aux pensées d'Irina, je sais que Laurent a un coffre en bois pour le peu d'affaires qu'il possède. Ce coffre est dans un coin de la chambre, je vais donc y fouiller pendant que Demetri se concentre pour le traquer.**

« Non mais vas-y, fais comme chez toi. » me crie Irina.

 **Je ne fais pas attention à elle et fouille dans le coffre. Peu de vêtements, et une boîte. Une boîte que j'ouvre. Je le savais ! Je lance à Irina une boîte contenant des lentilles de contacts ambrés. Oui ça existe. Il y a au moins une dizaine de ces boîtes dans le coffre de Laurent.**

« Vous me croyez, maintenant ? » dis-je en vidant d'un geste sec le coffre de ce traitre par terre, éparpillant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, ainsi que les boîtes de lentilles. « T'es un peu trop naïve, Irina ! »

« En quoi je suis naïve ? » s'ahurit-elle.

« C'est bon je l'ai ! » dit Demetri en me regardant. « Et il n'est pas seul. »

« Où ça ? »

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 **Pieds nus dans la neige au beau milieu de la forêt, Victoria fut contente de ne pas ressentir le froid. Être vampire avait plus que des avantages. Elle avait marchée longtemps jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec Laurent. Des jours plus tôt, ils avaient tout planifiés, mais rejoindre l'Alaska à la nage ne faisait pas partir du plan. Victoria marcha encore pendant trente minutes quand Laurent émergea des arbres.**

« Cette garce va me le payer. » claqua-t-elle entre ses dents. « Chiens ou pas, elle va me le payer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tuer le Shérif ? » demanda Laurent. « Tu te rends compte des conséquences ? Edward Cullen est ici, et il a obtenu l'aide des Volturi. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Victoria. « Mais… je croyais qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas des histoires de vengeance quand ça concernait une âme-sœur ? »

« Tu as créées des nouveau-nés, Victoria. C'est ce qui a fait penché la balance dans leur décision, et aussi parce que le père des Cullen est un vieil ami d'Aro. » répondit Laurent.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu Eleazar en parler avec les Denali. » dit Laurent. « Tu dois t'en aller. »

« Je dois retourner à Forks, je n'en ai pas fini avec cette peste. » dit-elle. « Viens avec moi ! »

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Viens avec moi. Tu as trahi les Denali pour moi, tu t'es incrusté dans leur famille pour moi et pour venger James, et avec Edward qui peut lire leurs pensées il ne mettra pas longtemps à faire le lien. » dit-elle en attrapant sa veste polaire orange. « Viens avec moi Laurent. A deux on aura plus de chance de tuer cette garce de Bella. »

 **Il secoua légèrement la tête quand au loin, grâce à sa vue, il aperçut des silhouettes courir dans leur direction.**

« Suis-moi ! »

 **Il lui attrapa le bras et prit une direction opposé de celle dont était arrivée Victoria, et à l'opposée du clan Denali. Ils se mirent à courir en utilisant toutes leurs forces, puisant dans l'énergie qui leur restait avant que la soif ne se fasse ressentir. Laurent savait très bien où il allait. Pendant ces « chasses », il en avait profité pour repérer les environs. Après cinq minutes, il aperçut la falaise qu'il cherchait. Il lâcha la main de Victoria et lui cria :**

« SAUTE ! »

 **Sans s'arrêter, elle sauta de la falaise jusqu'à atteindre l'autre côté. Atterrissant sur ses genoux, elle se retourna et vit avec horreur que Laurent n'avait pas sauté.**

« LAURENT ! »

 **Les falaises n'étaient pas si éloignés, et ils purent parler sans avoir à crier, mais aussi grâce à leur ouïe.**

« Je vais les retenir. Va t'en, et finis ce que tu as commencé. » lui dit-il.

« Ils vont te tuer. » dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant du rebord de la falaise enneigée. « Viens avec moi ! »

« VA T'EN ! » hurla-t-il.

 **Le voyant déterminé à ne pas la suivre, Victoria recula et, après un dernier regard à son ami, elle lui tourna le dos et couru en direction de la frontière canadienne. Elle savait que Demetri et Edward la trouveraient, peut-être même avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Forks, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. D'abord, elle allait se nourrir, ensuite, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour ralentir les deux vampires à ses bottes. Elle était seule à présent !**

 **Du côté de Laurent, il avait regardé son amie de longue date partir. Il y a plusieurs mois, il avait quitté James et Victoria parce qu'il ne supportait plus les petits jeux de James, mais quand Victoria lui avait demandé de l'aide, il avait déjà rencontré Irina, mais il avait aussi décidé d'aider sa vieille amie. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement. Il avait tenu tous ces mois sans éveiller les soupçons des Denali, mais avec Edward Cullen dans les parages, il ne pourra pas retourner auprès d'eux. Auprès d'Irina ! Il l'aimait. Il avait passé de bon moment avec la jolie vampire, mais cet amour n'avait pas été assez fort pour l'empêcher de trahir son clan. Il savait qu'il en paierait les conséquences. Où qu'il irait, Demetri le trouverait si les Denali le lui demandaient. Et il connaissait suffisamment le pouvoir de Kate pour savoir aussi qu'il était fichu. Il allait mourir, et il fit la paix avec lui-même quand il se retourna vers l'étendue de neige qui longeait la forêt dont il était sortit avec Victoria. Ça ne servirait à rien de fuir. S'il sautait de cette falaise pour s'enfuir, il se ferait traquer après Victoria. Autant les retarder le plus possible, quitte à donner sa vie pour son amie. Edward, les Denali, et le Volturi qui avait rejoint la traque sortirent de la lisière des bois enneigés. Il attendit que les sept vampires soient alignés autour de lui pour prendre la parole.**

« Vous arrivez trop tard. Victoria est déjà loin. » leur dit-il.

« Peu importe, je la trouverai, et si elle veut aller à Forks elle devra franchir la frontière canadienne. » dit Edward. « Comment t'as pu trahir ma famille ? On t'a laissé vivre parce que tu ne voulais plus suivre James, parce que ça ne t'amusait plus. Tu t'es servi de ma famille, de mes amis pour servir Victoria. »

« On t'a accueilli dans notre famille. » intervint Tanya. « On t'a fait confiance. Irina est tombée amoureuse de toi, et tu n'as pas hésité à la trahir. »

 **Laurent porta son regard sur Irina. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula pour le fuir.**

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. » ordonna-t-elle. « Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Les Cullen sont comme ma famille, et tu t'es servi de moi pour que ta copine leur fasse du mal ? »

« Tu savais qu'elle avait créée des nouveau-nés pour nous barrer la route ? » demanda Edward.

« Non, je te jure que je l'ignorais. » répondit Laurent.

« Tu penses que je vais te croire ? » demanda Edward. « C'est pourtant bien toi qui a dit à Victoria que nous avions quittés Forks il y a trois mois, et l'emplacement de notre chalet près de Seattle. Ne nies pas je suis dans ta tête. »

« Je suis coupable oui, j'avoue avoir dit à Victoria où vous étiez, mais j'ignorais pour les nouveau-nés. » insista Laurent.

« Ouais, mais à cause de toi, on a été assaillit de tous les côtés, et il était trop tard quand un innocent s'est fait tuer. » cracha Edward.

« Les vampires ne s'en prennent aux humains uniquement pour se nourrir, ça a toujours été, et ça sera toujours la règle n°1 ! » dit Demetri, qui s'était rapproché de Laurent sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. « Pas pour se venger. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour le père de Bella… »

« Ça suffit ! » le coupa Kate. « J'en ai assez de t'entendre. Edward et Demetri ont autre chose à faire. »

 **Elle s'approcha de Laurent, son pouvoir se propageant à travers ses doigts et quand elle attrapa Laurent par la nuque, ce dernier se mit à crier de douleur quand une grosse décharge électrique l'envahit. Kate le projeta dans la neige.**

« On ne supporte pas les traitres dans notre clan. » dit Tanya.

 **Laurent se redressa sur ses genoux, chercha de l'aide auprès d'Irina mais cette dernière lui tourna le dos et regarda droit devant elle. Carmen alla auprès d'elle quand, las de perdre ce temps précieux, Demetri s'avança vers Laurent.**

« Allez, j'ai une rousse à traquer, je la sens se déplacer. » dit-il en agrippant Laurent par la nuque. « Tu m'as fait assez perdre mon temps. »

 **D'un geste net, rapide, il arracha la tête de Laurent. Le corps retomba dans la poudre blanche de la falaise.**

« Edward, il est temps d'y aller ! » dit Demetri en saluant les Denali.

« Passes mes amitiés à Aro quand tu lui feras ton rapport. » dit Eleazar au traqueur.

« Ce sera fait ! » acquiesça Demetri.

 **Celui-ci s'éloigna le plus loin dans la forêt, attendant qu'Edward ne daigne le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit après avoir remercié le clan Denali. Le traqueur pu voir le télépathe s'attarder sur Tanya, ce qui le fit rire. Edward le rejoint, et ensemble, ils prirent de l'élan et sautèrent d'une falaise à l'autre. Une fois de l'autre côté, Demetri ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la trace de Victoria.**

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Demetri.

« Je vais devoir me nourrir. » répondit Edward.

« Dans ce cas, tu sauteras sur le premier ours que tu croiseras. » dit Demetri. « Tu as de la chance, je me suis nourri juste avant ton arrivée à Volterra ! »

« Au travail ! » dit Edward.

 **La traque commençait dès cet instant !**

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 _ **17 octobre 2014 !**_

 **Rosalie avait attendue que Bella ne s'endorme avant de – discrètement – analyser tous les recoins de la chambre. Il manquait un verrou à la porte. Elle y remédiera, si Bella est d'accord. Une fois le tour de la chambre terminée, elle s'empara d'un des livres de Bella, placés sur la commode et s'asseya sur une chaise qu'elle tira jusqu'au lit de Bella. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune lumière. Ses yeux pouvaient très bien voir dans le noir, elle pouvait parfaitement lire dans la plus grande pénombre. Les heures défilèrent et elle en arriva à la moitié des** _ **Hauts de Hurlevent**_ **quand le téléphone de Bella se mit à vibrer. Pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, Rosalie attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.**

« Il est 4 heures du matin en Floride, Paul ! »

 _« Oh, c'est vrai j'oubliais. J'avais juste envie de l'entendre. »_

« Elle dort, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que je la réveille… »

 _« Non, laisse-la dormir. Je la rappellerais plus tard. »_

« D'accord ! »

 _« Rosalie, tu t'occuperas bien d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Comptes sur moi ! »

 **Il raccrocha, et Rosalie posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de reprendre sa lecture. Elle partie par la fenêtre au lever du soleil. Il faisait jour, Bella ne risquait rien. Rosalie rejoignit sa voiture aux vitres teintées garée à deux pâtées de maisons de chez Bella. Si Bella avait besoin d'elle, un simple texto et la vampire sera dans la chambre de l'humaine en quelques secondes. Elle envoya un message « rapport » à son mari, et attendit.**

 **Bella se réveilla malgré elle quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que la voix de sa mère se fit entendre.**

« Bella, ma chérie, tu es réveillée ? » demanda Renée.

« Maintenant oui ! » marmonna Bella. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

« Oh, quelqu'un est de mauvais poil. » dit Renée.

« J'ai envie de dormir alors à moins qu'il y ait le feu… »

« J'emmène Phil à son rendez-vous chez le médecin pour une radio et ensuite on va chez le kiné. Je t'ai laissé un double des clés dans la cuisine. » l'informa Renée.

« D'accord ! » maugréa Bella. « Je peux me rendormir ? »

« Bonne nuit ! » rit Renée en sortant de la chambre.

 **Bella attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Sept heures du matin. Elle envoya un texto à Rosalie puis, alla dans la salle de bain. Elle avait encore sommeil mais l'interruption de sa mère l'empêcha de se rendormir. Simple habitude ! Son estomac gargouilla. En retournant dans sa chambre, elle salua Rosalie d'un signe de la main quand celle-ci entra par la fenêtre. Elle avait besoin d'un électrochoc si elle voulait rester éveillée au moins le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner, alors elle prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne capable de la réveiller avec uniquement le son de sa voix.**

 _« Bonjour bébé ! »_

« Hum, ta voix est ma dose de caféine du matin. »

 **Il se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire Bella.**

« Je t'en prie continue de me parler le temps que je vois où mes pieds me portent. »

 **Les yeux à demi-clos, elle sortit de la chambre et dû se tenir à la rampe pour descendre les escaliers.**

 _« Je pense que je vais suivre des cours à distance à la fac. »_

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller à la fac. »

 _« C'est vrai mais, l'université de Seattle à un programme d'études à distance. Avec les relations de ma mère, j'ai des chances d'être accepté. »_

« Je serai en face de toi je te ferai un gros câlin pour te féliciter. »

 _« Tu peux aussi bien me dire que tu m'aimes. »_

« Oui, je t'aime ! »

 **Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Rosalie qui préparait le petit-déjeuner.**

« En parlant de cours, faut que j'obtienne mon diplôme si je veux un jour faire des études universitaires. Je vais peut-être suivre ton exemple et bosser à domicile. »

 _« Je suis sûr que t'auras ton diplôme en un rien de temps. »_

« T'as une bien grande confiance en moi. »

 _« C'est juste que je t'aime ! »_

 **Bella s'asseya à la table et son ventre grogna à nouveau.**

« Je meurs de faim. »

« Sois patiente. » lui dit Rosalie.

 _« Depuis quand les vampires savent cuisiner ? »_

« Depuis que Bella fait partie de nos vies. » répondit Rosalie qui avait parfaitement entendue la question du loup.

 _« Je crois que je vais t'imiter et aller manger quelque chose. »_

« Tu dors encore ? » s'ahurit Bella.

 _« Bébé, j'ai patrouillé jusqu'à 7 heures du matin, demande à la sangsue qui te sers de garde du corps. »_

 **Bella regarda Rosalie, qui acquiesça en déposant une assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés devant la jeune fille de dix-sept ans.**

« Il a appelé à 4 heures du matin, mais il ne voulait pas que je te réveille. »

« Oh ! » fit Bella. « D'accord, tu peux retourner te coucher après avoir rempli ton estomac. »

 _« Je te remercie de ta permission. Oh, les filles t'embrassent et elles attendent ton coup de fil. Elles veulent que tu les appelles chacune leur tour. »_

« Ouais, je vais établir un planning spécial. »

 **Paul rit, tout comme Rosalie.**

 _« J'ai besoin de te voir. »_

« Je sais, mais la webcam de mon ordi ne marche plus, et tu n'en as pas toi non plus. »

 _« Je sais ! »_

« On va trouver une solution, mais en attendant tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes, tu vas manger, retourner te reposer et ce soir j'ai bien l'intention de m'endormir avec ta voix. »

 _« Quitte à exploser notre forfait ! »_

« T'as de la mémoire ! »

 _« Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

 **Ils raccrochèrent et Bella croqua dans un morceau croustillant de bacon en soupirant.**

« Et dire qu'il y ait de grandes chances qu'on ne passe pas notre premier Noël ensemble. » dit Bella, dépitée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, vous aurez tout le loisir d'en fêter pleins d'autres. » la rassura Rosalie. « Edward a eu l'aide des Volturi et Demetri l'accompagne. »

« Raconte ! » dit Bella, plus curieuse que jamais.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Deux mois plus tard !**_

 _ **17 décembre 2014 !**_

 _ **Ottawa, Canada !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Edward !**_

« Depuis quand on est après cette garce déjà ? » me demande Demetri, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Environs deux mois, je dirai. » je réponds, aussi trempé que lui.

 **Il pleut des trombes d'eaux depuis des heures. On est au beau milieu de la nuit et les rues d'Ottawa sont quasi désertes. Demetri et moi traquions Victoria sans succès. Oh il suivait sa trace sans problème, mais elle trouvait toujours les moyens de nous ralentir. Elle est même allée jusqu'à mordre une famille de quatre personnes. Pas pour se nourrir, mais pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

 _ **Flashback !**_

 _ **Un mois plus tôt !**_

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 _ **Ils étaient au beau milieu des bois, de la neige en abondance tout autour d'eux et qui recouvraient leurs chaussures quand les premiers cris se firent entendre.**_

 _« Ne me dis pas que… »_

 _« Oui, ça vient de là où est allée cette pétasse. Elle va regretter de me faire courir. »_

 _ **Les cris les conduisirent dans un chalet presque aussi grand que celui que possédaient les Cullen près de Seattle. L'odeur du sang les frappa de plein fouet malgré la faible quantité.**_

 _« J'entends battre quatre cœurs. » dit Demetri._

 _« Les parents et leurs deux ados. » confirma Edward d'après les pensées qui se frayaient un chemin dans sa tête._

 _ **Des pensées qui se brouillèrent soudainement par une multitude de questions mentales et de douleur.**_

 _« Elle les a mordus. » s'effara Edward._

 _« Merde ! » souffla Demetri. « En plus elle s'enfuit, je la sens se déplacer. »_

 _« Vas-y, je m'occupe de la famille. » dit Edward._

 _« Comptes la dessus. » répondit Demetri en entrant le premier dans le chalet._

 _ **Edward lui emboîta le pas, et tous deux se figèrent. Victoria avait fait très fort. En agissant ainsi, elle savait qu'Edward ne laisserait pas une famille innocente en train d'agoniser derrière lui, et surtout sans intervenir.**_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » soupira Edward._

 _« Abréger leurs souffrances. » dit Demetri, d'un ton tranchant._

 _« Pas question ! » gronda Edward, en faisant face au traqueur. « Ces gens sont innocents, et il est hors de question que je te regarde les tuer. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas le choix. » dit Demetri._

 _« On a toujours le choix. » dit Edward. « Et je choisis de les laisser vivre. »_

 _ **Tout en parlant, il avait sortit son téléphone et composé le numéro d'Eleazar.**_

 _« Edward, il y a un problème ? »_

 _« Est-ce qu'Irina peut tracer ma position ? » demanda Edward._

 _« Oui… Attends c'est quoi ces cris que j'entends ? »_

 _ **Le venin faisait son bout de chemin dans le corps des humains qui se réveilleraient en vampire dans trois jours. La douleur était si vive qu'ils emplirent le chalet de leurs cris.**_

 _« Heureusement qu'on est au milieu de nulle part. » marmonna Demetri._

 _« Victoria a transformé une famille pour nous ralentir, et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent à cause de nous. » expliqua Edward._

 _« C'est bon, j'ai ta position. » fit Irina à travers le combiné._

 _« On fait au plus vite, Edward ! » intervint Tanya._

 _« Comment suis-je censé expliquer à Aro ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Demetri._

 _« Tu lui dis la vérité, et que j'en ai pris la responsabilité. » répondit Edward._

 _« Edward, on prend du retard sur notre mission. » lui rappela Demetri._

 _« ET BIEN ON SERA EN RETARD ! » hurla Edward, avant de se calmer. « Bella n'accepterait pas qu'une famille meurt pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre. Ces ados sont plus âgés que Jane et Alec quand ils ont été transformés. Avec de l'aide, ils pourront apprendre et vivre comme moi, comme ma famille. »_

 _« On arrive le plus vite possible ! » dit Eleazar._

 _ **Edward raccrocha et osa défier du regard le traqueur. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Demetri d'abdiquer, mais Edward ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il jura dans sa langue natale et sortit du chalet. Edward avait – pendant ce temps-là – prit les choses en mains. Il porta chaque membre de cette famille dans leur chambre respective et les allongea sur leur lit. Il s'écoula plus de dix minutes avant que Demetri ne le rejoigne dans la chambre de la fille.**_

 _« J'imagine qu'Aro n'était pas content. » dit Edward._

 _« Non, c'est Caïus qui était contre, pour pas changer. » soupira Demetri. « Aro a accepté de les laisser aller au bout de la transformation à la condition qu'un des Rois soit présent. Marcus s'est porté volontaire, et Alec l'accompagne pour le protéger. »_

 _ **Fin du flashback !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Edward !**_

 **On était partit à l'arrivée même de Marcus et Alec, quelques heures seulement après l'arrivée des Denali.**

« Heureusement qu'on ne ressent jamais de fatigue. » fit remarquer Demetri.

« La soif compense la fatigue. » dis-je sans penser au petit picotement dans ma gorge. « Combien de temps tu peux encore tenir avant ton prochain repas ? »

« Ça peut attendre jusqu'à la prochaine ville. » répondit Demetri. « Et toi, est-ce que ça peut attendre la prochaine forêt ? »

« Oui ! » j'acquiesce, espérant tenir. « Alors, où est-elle allée ? »

« Au sud ! » dit Demetri. « Vu la direction qu'elle prend, cette garce est bien décidé à nous faire courir, et on va très certainement parcourir tous les Etats-Unis ! »

« Non, je pense pas. » dis-je en réfléchissant. « Elle a de l'avance sur nous, au moins deux jours et elle le sait. Elle ne fera plus de détour avant un moment. »

« Y a plus qu'à espérer que tu dises vrai. » dit Demetri. « Et si on sortait de la ville ? »

« Bonne idée ! » j'approuve. « On ne doit pas se faire remarquer. »

 **Il précède toujours le chemin. C'est lui le traqueur après tout. On retourne s'engouffrer dans les bois tout en se dirigeant vers le sud, et quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes sur le sol américain. A la nuit tombée, Demetri et moi ont se séparent le temps de se nourrir, pour reprendre la chasse avec plus d'énergie.**

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **janvier 2015 !**_

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Youpi une nouvelle année, et je suis toujours en Floride. Il est plus d'une heure du matin, et je suis dans mon lit sans aucune envie de dormir. J'ai chaud, mon chéri me manque, ma mère et Phil passent le Nouvel An avec les amis de l'équipe de baseball de Phil et je n'ai pas eu envie de les accompagner car je ne connaissais personne. Je n'ai pas voulu priver ma mère d'une belle soirée alors je lui ai assuré que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle passe la soirée du jour de l'An ailleurs qu'avec moi. Ce n'était pas faux. Dès qu'elle et Phil sont partis, Rosalie est entrée par ma chambre et on a passé la soirée à regarder des films d'amours. Oui je suis maso mais il me fallait une dose d'amour par procuration. Et à Rosalie aussi apparemment. On a regardé** _ **N'Oublie Jamais**_ **,** _ **Orgueils & Préjugés **_**et** _ **Ghost**_ **à la suite. Sur ce coup, c'est moi qui aie envié Rosalie et sa capacité à ne pas pouvoir pleurer, parce que j'ai chialé le long des trois films. Paul a senti ma tristesse car il m'a bipé aussitôt mais je l'ai rassuré en lui répondant que je déprimais devant des films tristes. Il n'a pas insisté et je l'ai rappelé à minuit – heure de Floride – et on est resté au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il doive patrouiller. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop de choses me passent dans la tête. I peu près deux semaines, Edward m'a appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles, et pour me dire qu'une famille innocente avait été transformée par Victoria pendant sa fuite. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait décidé de rester auprès d'eux en les défendant auprès des Volturi. Il a eu raison, parce que je n'aurai pas supporté de les savoir mort par ma faute.**

« Bella, tu devrais dormir. » me dit Rosalie, depuis l'autre côté de la chambre.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » dis-je en jouant avec mon téléphone.

« Et pourtant il le faut. » martela Rosalie. « Tu oublies que tu étudies la journée, il faut que tu dormes. »

« Oui Sergent ! » je dis en me moquant.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire boire un somnifère. » me prévient-elle.

 **Ce qu'elle peut être autoritaire. Je finis par céder. Je pose mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit, je m'allonge et je ferme les yeux. Je passe mon temps à me tourner et à me retourner dans le lit, sans trouver la bonne position. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure je m'endors, mais vu que je me mets à courir vers Paul, je sais que j'ai fini par laisser Morphée m'emporter.**

 **Je me réveille avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et j'aperçois Rosalie, qui n'a pas bougé de sa place depuis cette nuit.**

« T'es encore là ? » je m'étonne en me grattant la tête.

« Tes parents dorment encore, ils sont rentrés très tard. » me dit-elle en feuilletant un magasine de voitures. « Si tu veux mon avis ils ne sont pas prêts de se réveiller. »

 **Elle lève la tête vers moi.**

« Vu ta tête, tu devrais te rendormir et au plus vite. » me dit-elle.

« Ok ! »

 **Je me rallonge et je n'ai aucun problème pour me rendormir. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Plus tard dans la journée, malgré un bon déjeuner et une douche revigorante, je m'endors sur un cours de maths et à moitié sur mon ordinateur flambant neuf, cadeau de Rosalie. Grâce à ce cadeau, je peux parler à Paul via la webcam, et il en a aussi reçu un tout neuf de la part des Cullen. Il a essayé de refuser mais je lui ai dis que ça servait à rien. Et ça n'a servit à rien. Je soupçonne même Jasper d'avoir manipulé les émotions de mon chéri pour qu'il cesse de vouloir rendre ce cadeau. Ce que mon ami m'a confirmé. Ces vampires, je vous jure !**

 **Nous sommes le 13 janvier 2015, et un appel vidéo sur mon ordinateur me tire d'un rêve étrange. Je me suis, une fois de plus, endormi sur mes cours, et j'ai rêvais que je courais après un hot-dog géant que j'aspergeais de moutarde. Peut-être que je dois avoir faim. J'accepte l'appel d'Angela et son visage se forme sur mon écran.**

 _« Salut toi ! »_

« Salut ! »

 _« Ouh la, t'as une sale tête. »_

« Ouais, je dormais. »

 _« Sur ton bureau ? »_

« C'est pas la première fois. Je suis fatiguée Angie, et je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient. »

 _« Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médecin. Tu manques sans doute de vitamine ou de fer. C'est arrivé à ma mère après l'accouchement de mes p'tits frères. »_

« Ouais, j'irai si ça empire. Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

 _« Oh, au lycée c'est toujours la même rengaine, mais depuis que t'es parti Lauren est très calme. Peut-être que tu lui manques vraiment. »_

« Ouais, bah dis-lui bien que je préfère les mecs. »

 **Elle se met à rire, et moi à bâiller.**

 _« A la réserve tout va bien, et les filles sont déjà en train de planifier une fête pour ton futur retour. »_

« Dis à Emily que je veux une montagne de ses cookies. »

 _« D'accord ! »_

 **Elle rit encore.**

« T'es chez toi ? »

 _« Non, je suis chez les Cullen. Je stagne un peu pour mon devoir de sciences et Carlisle a accepté de m'aider. »_

« Ne t'attaches pas trop sinon Alice risque de te kidnapper pour faire les boutiques. »

 _« J'ai entendu, vilaine ! »_

 **Alice se matérialise soudain devant la webcam. Elle me tire la langue et je lui rends la pareille.**

« T'as finis d'espionner ? »

 _« Non ! »_ **Elle tire à nouveau la langue.** _« Envie d'un hot-dog ? »_

« Tires-toi ! »

 **Elle explose de rire et s'éloigne en me faisant un signe de la main.**

 _« C'est quoi cette histoire de hot-dog ? » demande Angela._

« Rien ! Bon, je dois me remettre au travail en espérant que je ne m'endorme pas encore une fois. »

 _« Ouais, et le Dr Cullen vient d'arriver. Je ne veux pas avoir une sale note pour mon devoir de sciences. »_

« Embrasses les filles pour moi, dis-leur qu'elle me manque. Et dis à Embry d'arrêter de te garder éveillée toute la nuit, t'as des cernes que je ne connais que trop bien. »

 _« Peut-être que j'aime ça. »_

« C'est Claire la nympho de la bande. »

 _« Au revoir Bella ! »_

 **On met fin à l'appel après avoir rit de concert. Les discussions de ce type avec mes sœurs de la meute me manquent énormément. Les filles me manquent. J'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je me lève de ma chaise et dans la salle de bain, je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. D'accord il fait très chaud en Floride même au mois de janvier mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir aussi chaud. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des bouffées de chaleurs. Je descends dans la cuisine et ouvre le congélateur pour y mettre ma tête. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.**

 _« Regarde Renée, ta fille a finit par craquer. » fit la voix de Phil._

« J'ai entendu. » je marmonne.

« Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la tête dans le congélateur ? » me demande ma mère en me tirant de là avant que mes neurones ne grillent de froid.

« Je meurs de chaud. » je réponds en bâillant. « Je vais prendre une douche froide, ça va peut-être me faire du bien. »

 **Et bien c'est tout le contraire. Enroulée dans une serviette, j'ai encore plus chaud après cette douche froide. Je mets un short et un débardeur mais mon soutien-gorge me fait étrangement mal. Bizarre, il me va bien pourtant. Je n'ai jamais eu mal aux seins à cause de mes soutifs. Je l'enlève et décide de rester seins nus sous mon débardeur et je retourne m'asseoir à mon bureau. Un nouvel appel vidéo se manifeste, et ça vient de mon amour. Je prends l'appel.**

« Salut ! »

 _« Salut, pourquoi cette tête ? »_

« Et bien, je meurs de chaud, je passe mon temps à dormir allant même jusqu'à m'endormir sur mes cours, et mes seins me font mal. »

 _« Ok, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça. Tu manges au moins ? »_

« Ouais. Pas autant que toi mais je mange. Je dois avoir un problème hormonal. »

 _« T'as arrêté la pilule ? »_

« Ouais, étant donné que t'es loin de moi. J'irai voir un médecin si ça continue. »

 **On continue de parler d'autres choses que de ma soudaine crise de fatigue, et il me parle de la difficulté de ses cours universitaires. Il prend des cours de gestion et de commerce, et le reste du temps il bosse dans un garage avec Jake où il apprend toutes les ficelles du métier. Je l'imagine couvert de sueur et de cambouis, et bien que je n'aie jamais été attiré par la mécanique, mon corps tout entier se cambre à cette pensée. J'ai besoin d'une autre douche. Quand on raccroche car il doit étudier, j'appelle Rosalie. Elle débarque dix secondes après dans ma chambre.**

« Je crois qu'un truc cloche chez moi. » dis-je doucement.

 **Mes parents sont peut-être en bas mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.**

« Ils regardent la télé, et puis, de toute façon ils penseront que tu parles via l'ordinateur. » me dit Rosalie. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Avant, est-ce que c'est normal qu'entendre Paul parler de son boulot de mécano m'excite autant. » je demande en écartant les mains.

« Et bien, d'après Emmett ça le rend tout chose quand je répare les bagnoles de la famille. » me dit-elle.

« OK, donc c'est oui ! » dis-je en arrêtant tout de suite l'image dégueulasse de mon frangin vampire qui vient de se dessiner malgré moi dans mon esprit. « Rose, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, j'ai tout le temps sommeil et quand je m'endors je rêve de nourriture. Tout à l'heure avant qu'Angela ne m'appelle j'ai rêvais que je courais après un hot-dog géant. Surtout ne pense jamais à ça devant Edward par pitié. »

« En gros tu rêves de nourriture. » dit-elle avec un sourire évident.

« Oui, et de sexe. » je rajoute. « Paul et moi on l'a fait seulement deux fois. La première fois le soir où mon père a été tué, et la deuxième fois avant mon départ. Je ne devrais pas être autant en manque. »

« J'en serai pas si sûr à ta place. » me dit-elle. « T'as d'autres symptômes ? »

« Mes seins me font un mal de chien. J'ai été obligé d'enlever mon soutif. » je dis en désignant le vêtement que j'ai jeté négligemment sur le lit. « Tu penses que ça pourrait être dû au fait que j'ai arrêté de prendre ma pilule ? »

« Peut-être. T'as eu tes règles dernièrement ? » demande-t-elle.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » je demande en retour.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'un médecin te demanderait en premier, si on prend en compte le fait que tu ne sois plus vierge et que tu n'es pas allé consulter de médecin. » me dit-elle. « T'en as parlé à ta mère ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » je demande avant de bâiller pour la centième fois depuis ce matin.

« Bella, est-ce que Paul et toi vous vous êtes protégés ? » me demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

« Pourquoi ? »

 **Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je veux seulement dormir moi !**

« Parce que tu pourrais être enceinte. » me dit Rosalie.

« Quoi ? » je souffle, soudain réveillée.

« Les seins qui font mal, les bouffées de chaleur, et le fait que tu évites de me répondre sur tes dernières règles… » dit-elle sans finir.

« Mais, on ne l'a fait que deux fois. » dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Bella ! » dit Rosalie en posant ses mains froides sur mes épaules. **Ce que ça fait du bien.** « Va voir ta mère, et parles-lui. Dis-lui tout. Va à l'hôpital, je te rejoindrais là-bas. »

« Mais, et si je suis vraiment enceinte ? » je demande dans un souffle.

« Alors tu auras une dure décision à prendre. » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front. « Et je sais que tu prendras la bonne. »

 **Elle s'éclipse par la fenêtre. Moi, enceinte ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je prenais encore la pilule avant que papa ne soit tué… Je fouille le tiroir de ma table de nuit et je sors mes pilules. Oh Mon Dieu ! Je ne l'ai pas reprise depuis le jour où papa a été tué. Mais, c'est incompréhensible.** _ **Serait-ce si dramatique d'être enceinte de l'homme de ta vie ?**_ **Mais je n'ai pas encore fini le lycée.** _ **Tu n'auras qu'à travailler dur tes cours.**_ **C'est vrai, enfin je crois. Mais je dois en être sûr avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Je me change et mets une robe marron longue que Rosalie m'a offerte il y a quelques semaines, et en me changeant je me rends compte que mon ventre est un peu plus gros. Rose a peut-être raison. Je mets mes ballerines et je descends voir ma mère, téléphone et pilules en mains.**

« Maman ! »

« Oui ma chérie ? » me dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour me faire face.

« Je… je dois te dire quelque chose que je t'ai caché. » j'avoue en prenant sur moi pour ne pas pleurer. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait important vu que ça ne s'est passé que deux fois mais… »

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande ma mère, soudain alarmée.

« Je… je crois que je suis enceinte. »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **13 janvier 2015 !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Ma mère n'a pas cherché plus d'explications, et m'a emmené à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fait dans le plus grand calme, ce qui m'angoisse davantage. J'ai peur que ma mère me demande d'avorter. Je refuserai. Je veux garder ce bébé. Si j'en décide autrement, Paul ne me le pardonnera jamais. On est peut-être jeune mais on a toute l'aide nécessaire à Forks et à la réserve. Je sais que ma belle-mère me soutiendra. Et Rosalie sera là aussi, je le sais. Avoir un enfant est une chose qu'elle désirait tant, et si je renonce à ce bébé elle m'en voudrait aussi. Même moi, je m'en voudrais. Chaque chose en son temps. Je dois d'abord voir un médecin qui me confirmera si je suis bel et bien enceinte. On arrive à l'hôpital et j'attends. Ma mère parle avec l'infirmière d'accueil quand quelque chose de froid me frôle. Rosalie est là. Elle s'éloigne pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ma mère, et je me sens un peu mieux.**

 _« Bella ! »_

 **Je regarde ma mère qui me demande de la suivre. On prend un ascenseur jusqu'au service gynécologie.**

« Ma gynécologue accepte de nous recevoir sans rendez-vous. » me dit ma mère.

« T'es fâchée contre moi ? » je demande en redoutant la réponse.

« Pas fâchée, seulement déçue que tu ne te sois pas confiée à moi. » dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur.

« Je sais. » dis-je en la suivant. « Et je suis désolée mais ça c'est passé si vite. La mort de papa, dire au revoir à mes amis, à mon copain. A ma vie à Forks. C'est dur d'être loin d'eux. »

 **On s'assied dans la salle d'attente, où attendaient plusieurs femmes enceintes.**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais rester là-bas ? » me dit ma mère. « J'aurai pu m'arranger avec le parent d'un de tes amis. »

« C'est compliqué, mais je ne regrette pas d'être venu vers toi. » dis-je en la regardant. « Disons que j'avais besoin d'un petit changement d'air et que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas que je reste à Forks sans papa. »

« Tu es assez grande pour te prendre en main, mon trésor. » me dit-elle en me caressant la tête. « Tu es même plus mature que moi par moment. »

« Assez grande et mature pour avoir un bébé ? » je demande en me mordant la lèvre.

« Si tu veux garder ce bébé, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Tu sais bien que je t'aiderai autant que possible, mais je ne veux pas que tu élèves ce bébé sans son papa. » me dit-elle en m'attirant contre elle.

 **Etonnée de la réponse de ma mère, je laisse mes larmes couler et je profite de cette étreinte maternelle. Je me moque des autres patientes. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai le soutien de ma mère. C'est tout ce que je veux. Mais elle à raison, je ne peux pas élever ce bébé sans Paul.**

 _« Madame Dwyer ? »_

 **On lève la tête vers une femme. Une infirmière d'après sa tenue verte.**

« Le Dr Hampton va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre ! »

 **Ma mère et moi suivons l'infirmière dans les couloirs. En chemin je croise Rosalie qui me fait un signe de tête que je lui rends. L'infirmière nous fait entrer dans une salle où se trouve une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune, très belle avec des lunettes de marque. Passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée en compagnie d'Alice Cullen et vous vous devenez incollable sur les marques et les contrefaçons. Si si, je vous jure !**

« Dr Hampton, merci de nous recevoir ma fille et moi. C'est un peu à la dernière minute je l'avoue. » dit ma mère en serrant la main de la gynécologue.

« C'est un plaisir. » dit le Docteur, qui me regarde ensuite. « Isabella, souhaitez-vous que votre mère reste avec nous pour la consultation ? »

« Euh, oui je ne veux plus rien lui cacher. » je réponds avant d'ajouter : « Et c'est Bella. »

« Très bien, Bella ! » me sourit le Docteur. « Asseyez-vous ! »

 **On s'assoit. J'ai les mains moites.**

« Très bien Bella, à quand remonte vos dernière règles ? » me demande-t-elle en prenant des notes.

« Et bien, je dirai avant ma toute première fois, euh, début octobre le 2 je crois. » je réponds en essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs.

« Contraception ? » demande-t-elle sans cesser d'écrire.

« Oui ! » dis-je en lui tendant ma boîte de pilule. « Mais j'ai arrêté de la prendre vu que mon copain habite dans un autre état et, euh, le décès de mon père m'a beaucoup bouleversé. »

« Je comprends ! » dit le Dr Hampton. « Décrivez-moi vos symptômes ! »

« Et bien, je suis très fatiguée, je prends des cours par correspondance pour finir le lycée et je m'endors souvent sur mes cahiers, j'ai des bouffées de chaleurs, je mange plus que d'habitude et, mes seins me font mal. » j'explique. « Ils me font tellement mal que je ne porte plus de soutien-gorge. »

« Oui c'est assez fréquent pendant une grossesse. Je dirai même que c'est inévitable. » me confirme-t-elle. « Je vais vous ausculter. Suivez-moi ! »

 **On se lève de nos chaises et le Docteur Hampton me fait asseoir sur la table d'auscultation. Elle prend ma tension, me fait une prise de sang avant de me demander de baisser ma robe.**

« Dites-moi si ça fait mal. J'aimerai écarter toutes traces de grosseurs. » me dit-elle.

« D'accord ! »

 **Elle me palpe les seins pour détecter ces fameuses traces de grosseurs, mais après quelques minutes, elle me rassure.**

« Aucune grosseur. » me dit-elle. « Allongez-vous et baissez votre robe. On va procéder à une échographie pour confirmer la grossesse. »

« Alors, je suis bien enceinte ? » je demande en baissant ma robe jusqu'à ma taille.

« Vous en avez tous les symptômes, hormis les nausées mais croyez-moi, ça ne va pas tarder. » me dit-elle en m'aidant à m'allonger. « Je vais vous mettre du gel, attention c'est très froid. »

 **Je ne tilt pas. Ce n'est pas si froid que ça. J'ai l'impression d'être immunisé contre le froid depuis que je fréquente des vampires qui ont la peau aussi froide que de la glace. Je cherche ma mère du regard et elle vient se placer à côté de moi. Je lui prends la main.**

« Bella, vous souvenez-vous de la date exact de votre première relation sexuelle ? » me demande le Docteur Hampton.

« Je l'ai fais seulement deux fois. » dis-je en me rappelant facilement ces dates. « Le 13 octobre, et ensuite trois jours plus tard, le jour de mon départ. »

« Ecoutez ! » nous dit-elle.

 **J'entends un bruit bizarre. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une échographie mais je sais reconnaître les battements d'un cœur.**

« Félicitations Mademoiselle, vous êtes bien enceinte. » m'annonce la gynécologue.

 **Je plaque une main contre ma bouche.**

« D'après la taille du fœtus oui, c'était bien il y a trois mois qu'a eu lieu la conception, donc si vous voulez avorter c'est maintenant, car bientôt il sera trop tard. »

 **Hein ? Quoi ?**

« Pas d'IVG, et encore moins une adoption je garde ce bébé. » je décide d'un ton ferme.

« Très bien ! » me sourit-elle. « Madame Dwyer ? »

« Elle veut le garder, alors on va faire comme elle a décidé. » appuie ma mère.

« Entendu ! » **Elle se tourne vers le monitoring et fronce les sourcils tout en faisant bouger la sonde sur mon ventre.** « Et bien, voilà une bonne surprise. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande ma mère.

« Rien de grave rassurez-vous, tout se passe très bien je ne détecte aucune anomalie. » répond-elle. « C'est juste que je n'entends pas un, mais deux battements de cœurs. »

« Le mien et celui du bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » je demande.

« Votre cœur ne se trouve pas dans votre utérus Mademoiselle Swan. » me sourit-elle. « Vous attendez des jumeaux. »

 **Hein, pardon ? Elle peut répéter ? Des jumeaux ? Elle enlève la sonde et me donne de quoi nettoyer le gel de mon ventre. Ma mère m'aide à me nettoyer et à me rhabiller car je suis dans un état proche de la catatonie.**

« Ne vous rhabillez pas, l'examen n'est pas fini. » nous dit le Docteur Hampton.

 **Je me rallonge donc sur la table d'auscultation et j'attends. J'ai même droit à un frottis et c'est très désagréable. Je sors de la salle au moins une heure plus tard. Je dois manger sainement jusqu'aux résultats de mes analyses, qui détermineront si oui ou non je suis immunisé contre la toxoplasmose, si j'ai attrapé une quelconque saleté et si je dois prendre un traitement prénatal. Ma tête va exploser. Des jumeaux ! Mon ventre va être énorme dans à peine deux mois. Je dois revenir voir le Docteur Hampton le mois prochain. Elle m'a rassurée concernant ma fatigue, que ça passerait. De faire attention à mes nausées, de la prévenir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et aussi que je ne dois pas rester à ne rien faire. Super, de toute façon je vais devoir aller m'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et on sort de l'hôpital.**

« Deux fois grand-mère en une seule grossesse, tu fais fort ma chérie. » me taquine-t-elle.

« Tu crois que je dois le dire à Paul ? » je demande, en sachant qu'il est capable de prendre le premier vol pour Jacksonville.

« Tu en as même le devoir. » me répond-elle sans quitter la route des yeux. « Ma chérie, est-ce que tu veux rentrer à Forks ? Tu dois élever ces enfants avec leur père à tes côtés. »

« J'ai très envie de rentrer, mais je n'ai pas encore tous les résultats des examens que je viens de passer. » dis-je en sachant très bien que si je rentre à Forks maintenant, je ferai courir un risque à mes bébés. « Attendons encore le mois prochain et je verrai pour rentrer. »

 **Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse, et nous ramène à la maison. Phil nous accueille et me prend dans ses bras sans pour autant m'étouffer.**

« Et si on fêtait ça autour d'un barbecue ce soir ? » propose-t-il.

« Seulement nous trois, je ne veux pas… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » me coupe ma mère. « On sera que tous les trois. On va faire des courses, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Non, je vais aller me reposer et appeler Paul pour lui dire qu'il va être papa. » dis-je en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

 **Ils partent, et je monte dans ma chambre. Je me jette dans les bras de Rosalie qui m'accueille avec un immense sourire.**

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. » me dit-elle.

« Il n'y en avait pas d'autre à prendre. » dis-je en m'écartant. « Je ne veux pas rester ici jusqu'à l'accouchement. »

« Je sais, et ce sera bientôt fini, crois-moi. » me dit-elle. « Je vais te laisser appeler Paul et aller dans une autre pièce prévenir mes parents. »

« D'accord ! » dit Bella. « Est-ce qu'Alice… »

« Je lui demanderai. » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

 **Elle sort de la chambre. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser le fait que dans six mois je mettrais au monde des jumeaux. Je m'assois à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur. Dieu merci Paul est connecté. Je lance l'appel vidéo, et il me répond dans la seconde.**

 _« Salut bébé, tu te sens mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? »_

« Je suis allée à l'hôpital après une discussion avec Rosalie. »

 _« Quoi, à l'hôpital mais… Tu es malade ? »_

« Je le serai quand les premières nausées commenceront. »

 _« Pourquoi tu veux avoir des nausées ? »_

« A ton avis, papa ? »

 **Il se fige. C'est comme si j'avais appuyé sur la touche** _ **Pause**_ **d'une télécommande. C'est assez comique.**

« Respire chéri ! »

 **Ah, il se remet à bouger. Il se frotte le visage, se pince la joue et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce que j'aurai fait à sa place je pense.**

 _« Répète pour voir ! »_

« Je suis enceinte. »

 _« Mais comment… Non je sais comment on fait les enfants mais, bébé on ne l'a fait que deux fois. »_

« Apparemment ça ne veut rien dire, et que je sois sous pilule non plus ne veut rien dire. »

 _« On va avoir un bébé ! »_

« En fait, y en a deux. »

 _« Quoi ? »_

« Ce sont des jumeaux. »

 _« Oh Mon Dieu je… tu vas faire quoi ? »_

« Les garder déjà. »

 **Il souffle, de soulagement vu l'affaissement de ses épaules.**

« Je dois attendre les résultats des analyses que le médecin a fait. Pour l'instant tout va bien. »

 _« Tu veux rentrer ? »_

« On peut attendre encore un mois et… »

« Bella ? »

 **Rose entre dans la chambre. Elle tire la deuxième chaise qu'il y a dans ma chambre et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, vous allez devoir attendre encore un mois avant de vous retrouver. Alice a vu Victoria être à Forks dans ce délai. Mon frère et Demetri sont toujours sur sa trace et tout porte à croire qu'elle se déplace bel et bien vers Forks. Quand le jour de « l'attaque » **[Elle mime les guillemets]** aura été identifié, vous mettrez les filles à l'abri et vous cueillerez Victoria. Edward se rapproche d'elle de plus en plus, et ça angoisse cette garce. »

« D'accord euh, je pense qu'on peut facilement tenir encore un mois mais, euh à propos de mes enfants… »

« Alice a regardé dans ton avenir. » me coupe Rosalie. « Ta grossesse se passera très bien, et tu accoucheras bien à Forks. Et tes enfants seront en bonne santé. Elle connait même le sexe des bébés… »

« Non, je veux la surprise. » dis-je en regardant Paul via l'écran.

 _« Oui, on veut la surprise. Est-ce que tu veux que je l'annonce à la meute ? »_

« Tu seras incapable de garder ça pour toi. » dis-je en souriant.

 _« D'accord euh, Rosalie je te confie ma chérie, j'entends ma mère rentrer du travail je vais de ce pas lui annoncer qu'elle va être grand-mère, et je cours chez Sam où m'attend la meute. »_

« Je t'aime ! »

 _« Je t'aime ! »_

 **Je n'ai pas envie de mettre fin à l'appel vidéo mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ferme le clapet de mon ordinateur et me tasse sur ma chaise, portant une main sur mon ventre par-dessus ma robe.**

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » dis-je en repensant au son des battements de cœurs de mes bébés.

« Peut-être que les Anciens ont voulut vous donner une raison de tenir le coup pendant cette séparation forcée. » me dit Rosalie.

« Peut-être ! » dis-je. « Peut-être que ça explique aussi le fait que j'ai rêvé d'un hot-dog géant. »

 **Elle me regarde bizarrement puis, la seconde suivante, on éclate de rire toutes les deux !**

 _ **Forks, La Push !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Paul !**_

 **Je vais être papa. Je vais être papa… Oh Mon Dieu en plus ce sont des jumeaux. Ok, je secoue la tête et me reprends avant de me lever et de retrouver ma mère dans la cuisine.**

« MAMAN ! »

« QUOI ? » sursauta-t-elle en criant malgré elle, faisant tomber un sac de courses.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » je m'excuse en ramassant le sac.

« Crétin ! » me dit-elle d'une tape sur la tête.

 **On remet les courses sur la table, et je repense à la raison qui m'a fait crier.**

« Bella est enceinte de jumeaux ! »

 **La réaction de ma mère est immédiate et elle s'assoit sur la chaise.**

« Répète un peu ! » me dit-elle.

« Bella est enceinte de jumeaux. » je répète donc en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fâché sur le fait que j'ai mis accidentellement ma copine enceinte.

« Des jumeaux ? T'en es sûr ? » me demande-t-elle.

« C'est le médecin qui l'a confirmé. » je réponds en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur. **Je prends ses mains entre les miennes.** « Maman, je te jure que c'était un accident, on ne prévoyait pas qu'elle tombe enceinte… »

« Peu importe que ce soit un accident, mon chéri. » me dit-elle en libérant une main pour toucher mon visage. « Bella et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors peu importe qu'elle soit enceinte maintenant ou dans un an. Je suis heureuse pour vous, et je vous aiderai autant que possible. »

« T'es la meilleure maman du monde tu le sais ça ? » je demande en me blottissant contre elle.

« Tu me le dis tous les jours. » me répond-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

 **J'ai peut-être dix-neuf ans, mais j'ai aussi besoin de me comporter comme un gosse avec un besoin de câlin maternel. Comme en ce moment.**

« Faut que j'aille l'annoncer à la meute. » dis-je en m'écartant.

 **Je me relève, embrasse ma mère sur la joue et je sors de la maison avant de me mettre à courir jusqu'à la maison d'Emily. Non rassurez-vous, je ne cours pas à poil à travers la réserve. Pieds nus oui, mais pas tout nu. Quand j'arrive dans la maison, je m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte pour reprendre mon souffle.**

« Euh, t'as oublié tes chaussures. » me dit Sam.

 **Et moi je réponds :**

« Bella est enceinte ! »

 **Je n'entends plus rien. Je lève la tête et je me retiens de rire. Ils ont tous arrêtés de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. A savoir les filles étudier et les garçons bouffer. Sauf Emily et Leah qui sont derrière les fourneaux mais elles ne bougent plus non plus.**

« Réveillez-vous les gars ! » dis-je en riant.

 **Je me sens mieux.**

« Bella est enceinte ? » répète Kim.

« Ouais ! » je réponds.

« Mais, vous ne l'avez fait que deux fois. » me dit Quil.

« Quelquefois ça suffit. » dit Claire en lui tirant l'oreille.

« Aïe ! » grimace-t-il, me faisant rire.

« T'es… t'es sûr de ça ? » me demande Jacob.

« Elle est allée voir un médecin, et même Alice m'a confirmé qu'elle accouchera à Forks. » je réponds avant de lâcher la deuxième bombe : « Oh euh, et en plus c'est des jumeaux. »

 **Kim sauta de sa chaise et me sauta dans les bras. Je la rattrape à temps et je ris avec elle tout en la serrant dans mes bras.**

« C'est trop génial. » rit-elle avant que je la repose par terre.

 **Les filles sont les premières à me féliciter, me prenant tour à tour dans leurs bras. Une fois le choc de l'annonce passé, les garçons me félicitent en me donnant des tapes dans le dos et en me charriant. Charriez-moi autant que vous voulez je m'en fou. Je vais être père !**

 _ **Cleveland !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Edward !**_

 **La nuit venait de tomber dans l'Ohio, quand je lu le long message d'Alice en attendant que Demetri ne rentre de sa chasse. Bella est enceinte, et Victoria aura atteint Forks dans un mois. Parfait ! Il est temps que cette rouquine paye pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, y compris à la famille qui, depuis deux mois, essaye de mener une vie normale au Québec avec les Denali, malgré le fait qu'ils sont tous des vampires. Demetri me rejoint, repu d'un salopard qui s'apprêtait à tabasser un jeune. Je lui montre le message que j'ai reçu et il arque les sourcils.**

« Ça ne fout pas du tout la pression. » dit-il.

« On ne fait aucune mention de cette information à voix haute, et en ce qui concerne Bella, tu tiens ta langue. » dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone. « Rien ne doit filtrer tant qu'on n'aura pas attrapé cette garce. »

« Tu peux me dire combien de fois on l'a traité de garce depuis qu'on la traque ? » me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet, sachant très bien qu'il acceptait mes conditions.

« Pas assez ! » dis-je en le regardant. « Que dirais-tu de quitter l'Ohio ? »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ! » plaisante-t-il.

 **Il est temps de repartir !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **19 janvier 2015 !**_

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Mes parents sont partis quelques jours par rapport au métier de Phil, qui a au moins trois matches important à l'extérieur cette semaine. Dans ma condition de femme enceinte attendant des jumeaux je ne pouvais pas les suivre, et de toute façon je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec Rosalie et j'ai réussi à faire partir ma mère avec son mari. Ils ne sont partis que depuis une journée et elle m'assaille de texto à tel point que j'ai dû demander à Phil de lui confisquer son téléphone. Le Docteur Hampton avait raison sur une chose : les nausées ne se sont pas fait attendre plus longtemps. Il fait quasiment nuit et j'ai encore la tête dans les toilettes à vomir. Je me brosse les dents et quand je sors de la salle de bain, une main sur le ventre et l'autre devant la bouche, je dis :**

« Pourquoi ils appellent ça des nausées matinales si c'est pour en avoir toute la journée ? »

« C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. » me dit Rosalie.

« Ouais, sauf que c'est pas toi qui vomis tes tripes cinq fois par jour. » dis-je en prenant mon téléphone.

 **Ouf, pas de nouveau message de ma mère.**

« J'ai envie de marcher. » dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

 **Je porte une robe mi-longues bleue nuit avec des bretelles lâches. Rosalie me couvre de nouveaux vêtements depuis que je suis enceinte. Elle veut que je sois le plus à l'aise possible, et je suis obligé de dire à ma mère que ça vient d'une amie à Forks. En fait, pour éviter les soupçons de ma mère je reçois tous ces vêtements par colis. Je sais que ma mère a envie de faire les boutiques avec moi, et j'irai avec elle dès son retour. Je vais dans le jardin, où se trouve l'immense piscine de la villa en grimaçant un peu sur les dalles brûlantes.**

« Tiens ! »

 **Rosalie dépose des ballerines à mes pieds, que je mets sans perdre de temps.**

« Merci, tu penses vraiment à tout. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Tu sais qu'à notre retour à Forks je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle, encore moins jusqu'à l'accouchement ? » me demande-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

 **On rit, et on se met à marcher lentement le long de la piscine.**

« Alors, vous avez déjà pensé à des prénoms ? » demande-t-elle.

« Paul a dit qu'il me laissait faire. » dis-je en regardant le soleil se coucher.

« Je peux savoir ? » demande-t-elle.

« Si ce sont des garçons, ils auront les noms de nos pères. » dis-je en passant à Charlie.

« Comment s'appelait le père de Paul ? » veut savoir Rosalie, qui me prend en photo.

« Aiden ! » dis-je en sachant qu'elle allait envoyer la photo à Paul.

« C'est joli ! » acquiesce-t-elle.

 **Je m'approche d'elle et je lui prends la main.**

« Si ce sont des filles, elles porteront le nom de mes deux personnes très importante pour moi. » dis-je avant de préciser : « L'une s'appellera Angela, et l'autre s'appellera Rose. »

 **Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, Rosalie aurait craqué dès l'instant où je lui ai dis qu'un de mes enfants pourraient porter son prénom, ou une abréviation.**

« C'est toi qui a toujours été la plus sincère avec moi. Dès le départ tu m'as fais comprendre qu'être un vampire n'était pas une vraie vie. Quand Paul s'est imprégné de moi, tu as tout fait pour que je me rapproche de lui et pour ça, je t'en remercierai toute ma vie. Et c'est pour que je veux que ma fille porte un jour ton prénom. »

« Bella ! » dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « Mais… » **Elle s'écarte.** « Et si c'était un de chaque ? »

« Ne t'en fais, j'y ai déjà pensé. » je la rassure en la prenant à nouveau dans mes bras.

 **On reste enlacé de longues minutes, je profite de sa fraîcheur qui contraste parfaitement avec mes bouffées de chaleur, avant que je ne m'écarte et que je dise :**

« J'ai envie de manger des cornichons. »

 **Elle se met à rire et m'entraîne doucement dans la cuisine. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et je zappe jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un programme qui me plaise quand Rosalie vient s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un plateau contenant plein de choses, y compris des cornichons.**

 **Quand ma mère rentre la semaine suivante, je suis en train d'étudier dans le jardin, assise à une table sous un parasol que Rosalie avait installé pour pas que je sois trop au soleil. Elle s'est éclipsée dès qu'elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Ma mère me retrouve dans le jardin et vient me prendre dans ses bras.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » me dit-elle.

« Oui, toi aussi ! » dis-je en me levant.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » me demande-t-elle en arrangeant mes cheveux.

« Mais oui ! » je réponds pour la rassurer. « J'ai besoin de faire une pause, ça fait au moins trois heures que j'ai le nez plonger dans ces fichus bouquins. Et si on allait au centre commercial ? »

« Oh, bonne idée ! » accepte-telle, folle de joie. « Laisses-moi le temps de me changer. »

 **Je souris et je range mes affaires. Phil me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Il sait aussi bien que moi que ma mère veut faire les magasins pour femmes enceintes avec moi depuis que je sais que j'attends des jumeaux. Et bien voilà, ce jour est arrivé !**

 **Une fois au centre commercial, ma mère me fait entrer dans nul autre que le magasin que Rose dévalise depuis des jours. Génial ! Moi qui déteste faire les boutiques… mais bon, je peux bien faire ça pour ma mère. Une vendeuse tout sourire et qui commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs nous accueille.**

« Bonjour et bienvenue ! » nous dit-elle de sa voix stridente. « Qui est l'heureuse maman ? »

« Et bien, voici ma fille qui attend des jumeaux. » dit ma mère, aussi excitée que cette vendeuse.

 **Non mais je rêve !**

« Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi le ventre est si voyant. » dit la vendeuse toujours en train de sourire.

 **Je vais lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule si elle ne s'arrête pas de sourire.**

« C'est le principe d'une femme enceinte. » je claque avant de regarder ma mère. « Je vais dans les rayons. »

 **Je m'enfonce dans le magasin, au tour dernier rayon là où je suis sûre de trouver Rosalie.**

« Dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie de lui coller un pain. »

« En tout cas elle s'entendrait bien avec Alice. » me sourit Rosalie.

« Alice n'est pas aussi chiante. » je marmonne en fouinant dans un rayon de pantalon. « Quand je serai rentrée à Forks je pourrai dire adieu à mes jolies robes. »

« Fais-moi confiance ! » se contente de me dire Rosalie. « Ta mère arrive. »

 **Elle disparaît entre les rayons et ma mère vient près de moi.**

« Quelque chose te plaît ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Y a tellement de choses. » je soupire.

« Bella, je sais que tu détestes faire du shopping mais, merci de m'accorder ce moment, même s'il doit être court. » me dit-elle plus sérieusement.

 **Je me blottis contre elle pour lui répondre.**

« Ça me fait plaisir ! » dis-je.

 **Et c'est vrai ! Elle m'embrasse sur le front et on commence à arpenter les rayons.**

« Soutien-gorge ? » me demande-t-elle. « Ils en font de très bien pour les femmes enceintes. »

« Ouais, je peux en essayer un ou deux. » je réponds en souriant à ma mère.

 **Elle va chercher une vendeuse – et Dieu merci ce n'est pas la tête à claque avec le même sourire que le chat de Cheshire. Pfff, mes seins grossissent en même temps que mon ventre, mais j'espère qu'ils vont s'arrêter de grossir. Je confis mes craintes d'être un peu à l'étroit dans mes soutien-gorge à la vendeuse, et celle-ci me rejoins aux cabines d'essayages avec des modèles qui, une fois essayés, sont étonnamment confortable. J'en choisis trois sur les six que la vendeuse m'a apporté. Vient ensuite l'essayage de jupe, de pantalon etc… Je prends seulement ceux dans lesquels je me sens bien, et ma mère passe en caisse.**

« T'es sûr que ça ne fait pas trop ? » je demande à ma mère.

« Rien n'est trop pour ma fille. » me répond-elle. « Je veux que tu sois à l'aise, tu portes mes petits-enfants. »

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour une future grand-mère. » dit la casse-pied depuis la caisse.

« Et je l'assume. » claque ma mère en tendant sa carte de crédit à la vendeuse la plus sympa.

 **Et tac ! J'adore ma mère. Une fois le règlement des achats effectués, on s'empare des sacs et on retourne à la voiture.**

« Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de rentrer ? » demande ma mère.

« J'ai fais des brownie ce matin… enfin, j'espère que Phil ne les a pas tous mangé. » dis-je en me rappelant que mon beau-père adore les brownie.

 **On rentre à la maison, et Dieu merci il reste encore des brownie. Ma mère va déposer les sacs dans ma chambre et descends me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle nous sert deux grands verres de lait et notre repas est donc des brownie. Phil nous rejoint et on lui raconte comment j'ai fais pour me retenir de frapper une vendeuse un peu trop guilleret. Vers vingt-deux heures, je monte dans ma chambre et je ferme aussitôt la porte car Rosalie est en train de vider mes sacs et de ranger les vêtements dans mon armoire.**

« C'est l'heure de ton appel avec ton loup. » me dit-elle en me désignant l'ordinateur qui était allumée.

 **Je m'assieds à mon bureau et je lance l'appel vidéo. Paul me répond aussitôt.**

 _« Comment vont les amours de ma vie ? »_

« Bien, mise à part que j'ai failli frapper une vendeuse. »

 _« Aïe, trop joviale ? »_

« Excessive, même ! Mais ma mère l'a rembarré. »

 _« Kim l'aurait frappé. »_

« C'est Claire qui l'aurait frappé. »

 _« Pas faux ! » rit-il. « Toujours fatiguée, »_

« Moins depuis quelques jours. Je suis arrivée à bosser plusieurs heures sur mes cours sans fatiguer. »

 _« N'en fais pas trop non plus. Il faut que tu te ménages. »_

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si je t'avais en face de moi. Mes hormones me rendent folles. »

 _« On se rattrapera quand t'auras accouché. »_

 **Rosalie se mêle à la conversation et se place juste derrière moi.**

« Pour info les amoureux, le sexe est recommandé pendant une grossesse. C'est même très conseillé. »

 **Elle retourne au rangement de mes affaires.**

 _« D'accord c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, je suis super en manque. »_

« J'ai lu sur internet qu'en étant enceinte il ne faudra pas toujours compter sur la position du missionnaire. »

 _« Bella arrête ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

 _« Moi aussi ! »_

 **Il secoue la tête et souffle un bon coup.**

 _« Je me sens mieux. Ah, faut que tu saches que les copains ont ouvert les paris sur le sexe des bébés. On peut être sûr de remporter le pactole si on en a un de chaque. »_

« Qui a lancé les paris ? » demande Rosalie. « Non ne dis rien, Emmett est dans le coup. »

 _« Oui, et je peux te dire que ça amuse bien Alice. »_

« Pas étonnant vu qu'elle est la seule à connaître le sexe de nos bébés. »

 **J'entends l'appel d'un loup via l'ordinateur.**

 _« C'est Jared ! Faut que j'y aille. »_

« Sois prudent. Je t'aime ! »

 _« Promis, et je t'aime aussi ! »_

 **On raccroche, et j'éteins mon ordinateur pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide. J'ai du mal à me baisser pour m'essuyer les jambes, et Rose vient à mon secours avant de m'aide à enfiler une très belle nuisette de soie qui ne me serrait pas une seule seconde. Je la laisse me sécher les cheveux – elle adore prendre soin de moi et je dois l'avouer, j'adore être dorloter. La fatigue de la journée se fait sentir, et je vais me mettre au lit. Je commence à m'endormir quand ma mère entre dans la chambre. Elle vient m'embrasser sur le front, s'assure que je suis bien couverte et ressort. L'instant d'après, la main froide de Rosalie se pose sur mon front.**

 **Les jours passent et on est déjà le 1** **er** **février. Je n'ai déjà pas apprécié de passer Noël loin de mon chéri, je ne veux pas passer notre première Saint-Valentin à plus de 2000 kilomètres de Paul. Je n'y survivrai pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Hampton. Je ne suis pas encore à mon quatrième mois de grossesse, mais comme je porte des jumeaux elle veut me voir avant. Je ne pars que dans une heure alors je m'assois à mon bureau pour travailler un peu, vêtue d'une robe beige à fine bretelle quand un appel vidéo me parvient. Je le prends, et je vois toutes mes copines de meute réunis.**

« Salut les filles ! »

 _« Salut Bella ! » dirent-elles en chœur._

 _« Est-ce qu'on peut voir ton ventre ? » demande Claire._

 **Je lève les yeux au ciel mais me lève et me mets de profil en serrant légèrement la robe pour qu'elles puissent voir mes rondeurs.**

 _« Bella t'es magnifique. » me dit Emily. « Oh, j'ai fais une réserve d'ingrédients pour te faire des cookies à ton retour._

« Merci ! » dis-je en riant et en me rasseyant.

 _« Tu ne veux pas savoir si ce sont des filles ou des garçons ? Ou les deux ? » me demande Kim._

« Non, avec Paul on veut avoir la surprise et… outch ! »

 _« Un problème ? » s'alarme Leah._

 **Un autre coup. Oh Mon Dieu, ils ont bougés !**

« Ils viennent de me donner un coup. »

 _« Et c'est comment ? » demanda Angela._

« Bizarre, et plutôt agréable. »

 _« On a hâte que tu rentres. » me dit Kim._

« J'ai hâte de rentrer. Où sont les garçons ? »

 _« Ils prennent une leçon de combat avec Jasper et Emmett sur le terrain de baseball des Cullen. » me dit Leah._

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ? »

 _« Parce que je resterai avec les filles le jour J ! »_

 **Autrement dit, le jour où Victoria aura remit les pieds à Forks.**

« Les filles, comment va Paul ? Je veux dire, comment va-t-il _vraiment_? »

 _« Il tient le coup rassures-toi. » me dit Claire._

 _« Toute la meute s'occupe de lui, et il ne se laisse pas mourir si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » rajoute Leah._

« Merci les filles ! »

 **On frappe à ma porte et ma mère passe la tête par la porte qu'elle laisse entrebâillée.**

« Bella, il va falloir y aller. »

« J'arrive ! »

 **Je me retourne vers les filles.**

« Faut que j'aille chez la gynéco. C'est sympa d'avoir appeler. »

 _« Rentre vite, et fais attention à toi. » me dit Leah._

 **Je leur envoie un baiser à travers l'écran et j'éteins la communication. J'attrape mon téléphone et je rejoins ma mère en bas. A l'hôpital, le Docteur Hampton me fait entrer dans son bureau dès notre arrivée.**

« Alors, comment ça se passe depuis notre dernier rendez-vous ? » me demande le Docteur.

« Très bien, et les nausées m'ont rattrapés. » je réponds.

« C'est un excellent signe. » acquiesce-t-elle. « Vos résultats d'analyses sont parfait, et vous êtes immunisé contre la toxoplasmose »

« Génial ! » dis-je en soufflant. « Je n'arrête pas de manger des crudités, surtout les cornichons. »

« C'est vrai, elle doit en manger un pot par semaine. » confirme ma mère.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire d'arrêter parce que les envies de femmes enceintes sont bien là pour une raison. » me dit la gynéco. « Du moment que vous mangez, c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant, je vais vous peser et faire une échographie. »

 **Ma mère m'aide à enlever ma robe et cette fois je suis en sous-vêtements. Je monte sur la balance et j'attends.**

« Hum, vous avez pris trois kilos. » me dit-elle en me faisant signe de descendre de la balance et me désigne la table d'auscultation.

« Trois kilos seulement pour des jumeaux ? » s'étonne ma mère.

« Les grossesses varient les unes des autres. » dit la gynéco. « Voyons comment se portent ses trésors. »

 **Elle verse le gel froid sur mon ventre puis la sonde. Les battements de cœurs me font sourire, presque pleurer.**

« Ils se développent bien. Je ne vois aucune anomalie, mais je vois les sexes. » me dit-elle.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. » dis-je en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

« En êtes-vous sûre, Bella ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, avec mon conjoint on veut la surprise. » je réponds.

 **Elle ne pose pas plus de question et imprime une photo de l'échographie avant de me donner de quoi nettoyer le gel sur mon ventre. Là encore, ma mère m'aide et une fois rhabillée, je me rassois face au bureau.**

« Votre mère m'a dit que vous comptez bientôt rentrer auprès du papa. »

« Oui, dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien. » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

 **Je ne dois pas trop en divulguer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.**

« Je souhaite vous voir avant votre départ et peut-être vous conseiller un confrère près de chez vous. » me dit-elle.

« Je reviendrais avant mon départ, mais je connais déjà un médecin. En fait j'en connais deux donc tout ira bien de ce côté-là. » j'assure.

« Très bien. » acquiesce-t-elle.

 **Elle me tend la photo de l'échographie et nous montre la porte en souriant. De retour chez moi, je m'allonge sur mon lit et je fixe le cliché de mes bébés. Ou du moins de leur apparence à travers l'échographie. J'essaie de distinguer ce que peut être le sexe mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'œil d'un médecin, alors je laisse vite tomber et me relève en m'appuyant sur les coudes. Lorsque je ne pourrai plus voir mes pieds Paul à intérêt à être mon esclave jusqu'à ce que les petits naissent. Être enceinte c'est bien, mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant par moment !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Redmond, Etat de Washington !**_

 _ **10 février 2015 !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Edward !**_

 **La traque est bientôt finie. D'après Alice, on sera à Forks dans moins de trois jours. Et si on accélère la cadence, on rattrapera Victoria avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la réserve Quileute. Il fait jour et le soleil est de sorti donc on est obligé de rester sous le joug des arbres, et de s'y planquer quand des humains approchent de notre position.**

« T'en as pas marre de courir ? » me demande Demetri.

« Si, mais encore quelques jours et tu pourras retrouver Jane. » lui dis-je en sachant parfaitement qu'il pense à elle quand il ne cherche pas Victoria.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » gronde-t-il. **Il me regarde.** « Prêt pour le dernier sprint ? »

 **On s'est nourrit il y a deux heures à peine. Moi d'un puma, et lui d'une femme qui voulait se jeter du ponton près du lac où on se trouvait. Elle était un brin schizophrène en plus. Bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas à juger du mode de vie alimentaire de Demetri, et encore moins de ses proies. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait quand il tue un humain pour se nourrir.**

« Prêt ! » dis-je en remontant la capuche de mon sweat par-dessus ma casquette.

 **On a piqué quelques fringues la veille pour passer inaperçu en cas de course en plein soleil. Il m'imite, et descend le premier de son perchoir. A mon tour, je saute de ma branche et on se met à courir.**

 _ **Forks !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Alice !**_

 **Je vois clairement Victoria. Elle ne se cache plus, mais je la sais désorientée. Elle prend à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour se nourrir qu'elle se remet à courir. Et je sais exactement par où elle va passer. Je n'aurai qu'à donner les informations à Edward, à ma famille et aux Quileute pour l'encercler. Je pense que Paul voudra régler lui-même le compte de Victoria, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je sors de ma vision et pars retrouver Angela à la sortie de son cours de sciences. Elle prend des choses dans son casier, salue évasivement ses amis et me suis sur le parking. Elle monte dans ma voiture et je la ramène à la réserve.**

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, ce sera bientôt fini. » je réponds sans quitter la route des yeux. « Bella va bientôt rentrer, et j'aurai un mariage à organiser. »

« Un mariage ? » répète-t-elle.

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien. » dis-je en me garant devant chez Emily. « Fais passer le message à Sam. Victoria sera à Forks dans trois jours. »

« D'accord ! »

 **Elle sort de la voiture et moi, je retourne à Forks, plus précisément chez moi. Je fais pars de ma vision à ma famille.**

« Tu es sûre qu'elle ne prépare rien d'autres ? » demande Carlisle.

« Elle a bien trop peur pour s'arrêter et créer des nouveau-nés. » je réponds. « Elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas le temps avec Edward et Demetri aux trousses. Le week-end approche, Victoria sera là dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Il faudra réunir toutes les filles chez Emily. Leah sera en surveillance auprès d'elle. »

« Je demanderai à Sam la permission de leur tenir compagnie. » dit Esmé.

« Bien, tout ce qu'on a à faire ce sera de quadriller chaque partie de la forêt, et de détacher chaque loup à un endroit précis. » dit Jasper.

« Paul voudra la tuer lui-même. » dis-je.

« Edward et Demetri l'occuperont pendant ce temps ! » s'amuse Emmett.

« Et Bella, comment va-t-elle ? » me demande Esmé.

« Elle va bien, et les p'tits aussi. » je réponds.

 **Jasper et Emmett retournent dans les bois et je me joins à eux. Le lendemain, on se retrouve avec la meute à la clairière pour leur faire fart des détails de ma vision qui est de plus en plus clair. Victoria vient juste de franchir Seattle, et Edward n'est pas très loin derrière.**

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 **Victoria s'arrêta de courir l'espace d'une seconde. Elle qui pensait que transformer une famille entière et provoquer des accidents suffiraient à ralentir Edward et le Volturi, elle s'était gourée. Ils étaient plus proches qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle était proche de Forks, et Laurent était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu la suivre pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance d'assouvir sa vengeance. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, mais elle espérait que la médium ne la voyait pas. Elle reprit sa route, bien déterminée à tuer Bella !**

 _ **13 février 2015 !**_

 **Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Après les cours, chacune des filles préparaient un sac pour passer la nuit chez Emily. Angela avait dit à sa mère qu'une de ses amies organisaient une soirée pyjama à laquelle elle était conviée, et monta dans la voiture d'Alice juste après avoir embrassé sa mère. La meute ainsi que les Cullen étaient tous réunis chez Emily.**

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Sam.

« Quelques heures. » répondit Alice. « Elle sera là cette nuit. »

« Les gars, reposez-vous autant que vous pouvez. On part à vingt heures. » dit Sam.

 **Emily avait sortit toutes les couvertures qu'il y a avait chez elle, ainsi que chaque coussin qui pouvait se trouver dans la maison. Sam monta dans sa chambre. Jacob et Leah prirent la chambre d'ami à l'étage. Jared disposa une couverture au fond, prit un coussin et s'allongea. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, imités par Seth. Quil et Embry se partagèrent le canapé. Paul était trop nerveux pour dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Au lieu de ça, il s'asseya sur les marches du perron. Une heure passa quand la voiture de sa mère se gara.**

« Nerveux ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son fils.

« Et impatient d'en finir. » acquiesça-t-il.

 **Nora s'asseya à côté de son fils.**

« Est-ce que tu sais si vous allez vivre à la réserve, ou à Forks ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bella n'est pas sûre de pouvoir retourner dans la maison où son père est mort. » répondit-il. « Elle lui appartient en plus, maintenant. »

« Et toi, alors ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Moi ? » dit-il. « Tout dépendra de la décision de Bella. Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est la serrer dans mes bras. »

« Et tu en auras bientôt l'occasion, mais il faut que tu dormes. » lui dit Nora.

« Maman, je vais très bien. Je dormirai quand l'autre pétasse rousse sera morte. » dit-il.

 **A l'intérieur, Emily et les filles de la meute s'étaient mis aux fourneaux. Les garçons vont avoir besoin de manger pour tenir de longues heures sous leur forme de loup dans les bois. Esmé leur prêta main forte. Elle avait tant cuisiné pour Bella.**

« Vous cuisiniez pour Bella ? » demanda Kim, qui coupait des tomates en tranches.

« Oui, et ça me plaisait de le faire. » répondit Esmé. « Des fois ça me manque. »

« Combien vous pariez qu'ils vont tous se lever en sentant la nourriture ? » demanda Claire.

« On n'a pas besoin de parier sur ça, on perdrait à coup sûr. » dit Angela, qui s'occupait d'une sauce bolognaise.

« Bella n'a jamais mangé autant. » dit Emmett.

« Bella n'a pas l'estomac d'un goinfre comme nos hommes. » dit Emily. « Les pâtes sont bientôt prête. »

« Les pommes de terre sont prête à être éplucher. » dit Claire, qui se servit d'une spatule pour récupérer les pommes de terre dans une grande marmite. « Qui se dévoue pour se brûler les mains ? »

 _« Donnes-les moi ! »_

 **Nora entra dans la maison et tendit les mains à Claire. Cette dernière lui passa un saladier contenant plusieurs pommes de terre. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table avec Esmé et Kim. Emily lui apporta un plat plus grand, un sac plastique pour jeter les pelures, et un couteau. Etrangement, aucun des garçons – ni même Leah – ne se leva.**

« On aurait toutes perdues. » maugréa Claire.

 **Les filles sortirent et remplirent huit assiettes. Chacune pour leur loup. Esmé remplit trois assiettes, une pour Leah, une pour Jacob et une pour Seth, qu'elle posa sur la table. Nora rejoignit son fils sur le perron et lui tendit l'énorme assiette remplit de pâtes, de salade et de pommes de terre.**

« Merci ! » dit-il en entamant son assiette, plus qu'affamé.

 **Kim s'agenouilla près de Jared, assiette dans une main et le réveilla en le caressant derrière l'oreille de l'autre main. Cela eut le don de le tirer de son sommeil. Il se redressa, cala son dos au mur et remercia Kim d'un baiser.**

« On en a fait assez pour tout un régiment. » dit Claire à Quil, qui émergea en grognant.

 **Sam, Jacob et Leah descendirent de l'étage. Seth était déjà assis à la table. L'alpha et le couple l'imitèrent et entamèrent leurs assiettes. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Alice se figea contre la rambarde des escaliers et se perdit dans une vision. Victoria gagnerait bientôt la Forêt nationale d'Olympic. Elle se concentra davantage, et sourit quand elle vit Edward et Demetri plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient la veille. Et elle passera en plein par la clairière. Elle est fichue. Une fois qu'elle affrontera Demetri et Edward, les loups pourront l'encercler. Elle sortit de sa vision et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait.**

« La clairière ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Très bien ! » dit Sam.

 **D'un signe de la tête, les garçons se levèrent de leur place, posèrent leurs assiettes sur la table et se réunirent autour de Sam.**

« On ne change pas nos plans. Paul restera à bonne distance de la clairière le temps que Victoria soit maitrisée par Edward et ce traqueur pour nous laisser le temps d'encercler la clairière. Paul sera le seul à tuer cette rouquine. On reste en renfort, au cas où. » dit Sam.

 **Il se tourna ensuite vers Leah, qui était restée assise.**

« Je compte sur toi pour rester patrouiller autour de la maison. »

« Oui Chef ! » dit-elle en faisant le salut de l'armée.

« Au travail ! » dit-il d'une voix dure.

 **Célibataire, Seth fut le premier à sortir de la maison et à se transformer, suivit de Paul. Chacun des garçons embrassa sa moitié avant de sortir, suivit d'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle. Leah avala d'une traite son verre d'eau, fit valser ses chaussures et sortit sur le perron. Là, elle enleva ses vêtements et se transforma sans perdre un instant.**

 _« Ne fais plus jamais ça. » gronda Jake dans son esprit._

 _« Concentre-toi sur ce que t'as à faire, on se disputera plus tard. » répondit Leah._

 _« Elle a raison. » approuva Sam. « Allez, tout le monde en place ! »_

 **Paul était déjà arrivé à son point d'ancrage près de la clairière quand chacun de ses frères d'armes prirent leur place à travers toute la réserve et autour de Forks. Dans quelques heures, Paul débarrasserait le monde de Victoria, et Bella pourra rentrer auprès de lui. Il passerait les prochaines semaines à s'occuper d'elle, à la chouchouter pour qu'elle puisse aller au bout de sa grossesse sans dommage. Il était tellement heureux de devenir père. Il n'allait pas laisser cette rousse leur échapper cette fois.**

 _« T'en fais pas mon vieux, cette fois on l'aura et tu ne perdras pas Bella. » lui dit Jared via leur pensée._

 **Il fut soutenu par le reste de la meute avant que le silence total ne les entoure. La nuit était déjà tombée sur toute la ville. De là où il était, Paul voyait très bien la clairière, camouflé derrière un buisson duquel il bondira quand le moment sera venu.**

 **Victoria traversa la Forêt nationale d'Olympic en quelques heures seulement, et ses pas la menèrent au terrain de baseball où tout avait commencé pour elle. L'endroit même où elle, James et Laurent avaient rencontrés les Cullen. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de Bella ne parvienne au nez de James. Elle pouvait changer d'avis, plonger dans l'océan Pacifique et partir vivre sa vie d'immortelle seule, sur un autre continent, mais elle ne cesserait jamais de penser à James, et à Bella. Non, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Quitte à en mourir. Elle tuerait Bella, ce soir même ! Elle reprit sa course et traversa les bois. Elle couru, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entre dans une clairière et se figea en son milieu. Un hurlement de loup résonna dans la nuit. Suivit d'un autre, et encore un autre. Au total, huit hurlements de loups se firent entendre et l'entourèrent. Peut-être que si elle déviait sa route, elle pourrait gagner Forks facilement, mais son instinct la fit se tourner.**

« Salut Victoria ! »

 **Edward n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la rattraper. Avant qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, Edward la frappa d'un revers qui la fit voltiger à travers toute la clairière. Agile, Victoria atterrit sur ses pieds en fléchissant les genoux. Elle se redressa.**

« J'avais de l'avance. » siffla-t-elle.

« Il est vrai que transformer cette famille était ingénieux, je ne les ai pas laissé mourir mais tu vois, tu as négligé le fait que j'étais prêt à tout pour te coller au train. » dit Edward. « Tu veux que je souffre en tuant Bella ? »

« C'est ce chien qui souffrira à ta place, mais j'aurai ma revanche. » assura-t-elle.

« Non Victoria, tu te trompes. » dit Edward. « Regardes-toi, tu es tellement assoiffée par ta vengeance que tu as négligé de vider ton esprit. Alice t'a suivi à la trace, elle savait par où tu passerais pour essayer d'atteindre Bella. Tu as fait énormément d'erreurs, James doit avoir honte. Oh mais j'oubliais, ma famille et moi on la mis en pièces ! »

 **Elle poussa un hurlement et se précipita sur Edward, qui l'évita sans mal et l'attrapa par le bras pour le plier derrière son dos.**

« T'es en colère, hein ? » dit Edward. « Tu vas l'être encore plus dans quelques secondes. »

 **Il la frappa mais elle l'esquiva d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et voulu s'éloigner mais un regard rubis et des cheveux blonds se mirent sur sa route.**

« Je déteste mettre trois mois pour attraper ma proie. »

 **Demetri l'attrapa par la gorge et serra le plus fort possible pour l'empêcher de bouger.**

« On n'a pas été présenté. » dit-il. « Je m'appelle Demetri, Chef de la Garde des Volturi, et le meilleur traqueur de notre espèce. Oh, et c'est moi qui ait arraché la tête de ton copain aux rasta. »

 **Victoria sentit la colère monter en elle et tenta de se débattre mais les coups de pieds qui atteignirent Demetri ne firent aucun effet au vampire. Las, Demetri la balança par terre avec force. En voulant s'échapper de l'autre côté, elle fut stoppée par Edward.**

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Victoria. Bella n'est pas à Forks, elle a quitté la ville il y a trois mois. »

« Tu mens ! » siffla-t-elle, les narines frémissantes.

« Non, je ne mens pas, Bella est en Floride mais malheureusement, tu seras trop morte pour la retrouver. » claqua Edward.

 **Elle tenta une nouvelle approche mais elle fut bloquée par Demetri qui serrait sa nuque tellement fort qu'un bout de son cou craqua.**

« Oops, désolé je ne sens pas ma force. » dit-il sans être réellement désolé.

« Vas-y, tues-moi qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer. » dit-il.

« Tu te souviens du petit-ami de Bella ? » demanda Edward en s'écartant pour laisser la place à Paul, qui émergea des bois.

 **Les babines retroussées, Paul s'avançait sur ses pattes vers Victoria. En même temps, Demetri avançait à sa rencontre, traînant Victoria par la nuque.**

« Traitre ! » cracha Victoria.

 **Demetri se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :**

« Mon Maître est un vieil ami des Cullen voilà pourquoi je suis à tes trousses depuis trois mois. Adieu Victoria, avec ta mort notre existence va rester ce qu'elle est : secrète ! »

 **Il la poussa avec force et, elle tenta de s'enfuir mais Paul sauta et l'attrapa dans sa gueule par la taille. Par terre, elle se débattit mais il la bloqua de sa patte et lui arracha la tête. Une tête qu'il envoya loin, avant de la démembrer morceau par morceau. Satisfait, il s'écarta et, rejetant la tête en arrière, hurla, aussitôt rejoint par ses frères.**

« Aro aurait adoré y assister. » dit Demetri.

« Il le fera par procuration à travers tes pensées. » dit Edward.

 **Demetri laissa échapper un rictus avant de rassembler les morceaux de Victoria.**

« Elle n'était pas si coriace que ça. » dit-il en empilant les morceaux. « Il manque la tête. »

 **Toujours sous sa forme de loup, Paul s'approcha et lâcha la tête de Victoria dans le tas de pile. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle et le reste de la meute émergèrent de la forêt. Demetri siffla.**

« T'es sûr qu'ils me laisseront partir vivant ? » demanda-t-il malgré lui.

« Et alors traqueur, on a la trouille de quelques loups ? » se moqua Emmett, qui jeta un briquet sur le corps en morceau de Victoria, qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une réussite. » dit Jasper. « Bella va pouvoir rentrer chez elle. »

 **Paul approuva d'un grognement. Une fois que les morceaux de Victoria ne furent plus que de la cendre, Carlisle posa une main sur son fils.**

« Que dois-tu faire en échange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rassurez-vous Carlisle, votre fils ne deviendra pas un Volturi. » répondit Demetri à la place d'Edward. « Aro aura simplement besoin de lui de temps en temps pour ses talents de télépathe. Et il pourra repartir une fois sa mission terminée. »

 **Carlisle regarda Alice, qui acquiesça pour confirmer cette information. Le patriarche regarda Demetri, et lui tendit la main.**

« Tu remercieras Aro pour moi. »

« Il espère que vous passerez le voir un de ces jours. Comme au bon vieux temps. » dit Demetri, en acceptant sa poignée de main.

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit Carlisle.

« Bien, ma mission est terminée. » dit Demetri. « Il est temps pour moi de gagner Seattle et de rentrer en Italie. »

« Retrouver Jane ! » le taquina Edward.

« Garde tes commentaires. » le prévint Demetri.

« Dis donc, vous êtes devenu copains tous les deux on dirait. » releva Emmett.

« La ferme ! »

 **Edward et Demetri avaient parlés en même temps.**

« Je le raccompagne à la sortie de la ville, et non il ne tuera personne dans le secteur. » dit Edward après avoir lu les pensées de Sam.

 **Paul laissa échapper un feulement amusé puis, quand Edward et Demetri partirent direction la sortie de Forks, les loups-garous et les Cullen retournèrent chez Emily.**

« Merci de ton aide. Je te revaudrai ça, en plus d'avoir à payer ma dette envers Aro. » dit Edward.

« Si tu veux me rembourser appelle Tanya et enlève ce balai que t'as dans le cul. » dit Demetri.

 **Edward ferma les yeux une seconde. Il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir ce genre de directive aussi… crue venait de la part d'un membre des Volturi, et encore moins de Demetri.**

« Je… »

« Pas de je… » le coupa Demetri. « Marcus m'a dit qu'il y avait des liens très fort entre vous, et pas des liens familiaux si tu vois où je veux en venir. Tu sais que Bella et toi n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre alors fais un pas vers Tanya. Elle n'attend que ça. »

« Depuis quand t'es devenu expert en la matière ? » demanda le télépathe.

« Rassures-toi ça ne va pas durer. » répondit le traqueur. « A bientôt à Volterra, Cullen ! »

 **Demetri s'éclipsa sans appel. Edward rebroussa chemin et rejoignit la réserve. Devant chez Emily, il trouva Paul, sous forme humaine et ne portant qu'un short. Ce dernier se leva du perron et s'avança vers lui. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, conscient d'avoir un auditoire, avant de se mettre à sourire. Paul fut le premier à tendre la main, et Edward la lui serra.**

« Merci Edward ! »

« Bella va pouvoir rentrer chez elle. » dit Edward.

« Ouais, et je pense que ta famille et toi pouvaient rester encore un peu. » dit Paul. « Disons, jusqu'à la naissance des petits. »

« Tu vas avoir mes sœurs dans les pattes. » le prévint Edward.

« Oh, elles peuvent pas être pire que les cinq que j'ai déjà. » dit Paul, avant d'ajouter en pensée : _« Elles sont pires ? »_

 **Edward répondit d'une grimace, ce qui dépita Paul.**

 **A mi-chemin de Seattle, Demetri s'arrêta pour passer un appel longue distance.**

« Mission terminée, Maître ! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! »

 _« Et pour ces loups-garous ? Les as-tu vus ? »_

« Oui, ils protègent les leurs, comme on protège notre espèce. Et notre secret sera bien gardé, rassurez-vous. »

 **Il raccrocha et se remit en route. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Jane !**

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 **Bella était plongée dans un roman quand Rosalie se matérialisa à son côté.**

« Ça y est Bella, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ! »


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Jacksonville !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'est mit en pause. Hein ? Quoi ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Mon livre m'échappe des mains.**

« Je… je peux rentrer chez moi genre, je peux rentrer chez moi ? » dis-je sans être sûre d'être cohérente.

« Oui Bella ! » me dit Rosalie. « Victoria est morte. Ils l'ont eut. »

 **Plusieurs émotions me submergent. Je suis heureuse, euphorique, joyeuse, j'ai envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, et je ne m'en prive pas. Rosalie me prend dans ses bras et me laisse pleurer et rire en même temps. Heureusement que ma mère et Phil ne sont pas là ce soir.**

« Enfin ! »

 **Minuit sonne quand mon téléphone sonne à son tour. Je décroche sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelle.**

« Allô ? »

 _« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour. »_

 **Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tout en m'essuyant les yeux.**

« On la fêtera un peu en retard, j'en ai peur. »

 _« Je m'en fou. Dis-moi quand tu rentres, je t'attendrai à l'aéroport. »_

« D'accord ! Faut juste que je vois ma gynéco avant de partir, et que je convainc ma mère. »

 _« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »_

« Je t'aime aussi. »

 **On rit comme des imbéciles, mais c'est tellement bon de se dire que je ne serai plus jamais en danger à cause de Victoria. Après cette nouvelle euphorique j'ignore si je vais pouvoir dormir.**

 _« Les filles ont prévus une fête pour ton retour. T'es d'accord ? »_

« Tout ce qu'elles veulent, et dis à Emily que je veux des cookies. »

 _« Elle est déjà prête à se mettre aux fourneaux. »_

 **Rosalie attire mon attention et me dit :**

« Alice dit que ta gynéco sera bien à l'hôpital demain, et qu'elle a une heure de libre à dix heures. »

« Dis-lui que je l'aime. »

 _« Oui, de ma part aussi. »_

 **Rosalie l'entend et rit.**

« Tu vas pouvoir sentir tes enfants bouger. »

« _C'est vrai, ils bougent ? Déjà ? »_

« Oui… et à l'instant même. Ils doivent être impatients d'entendre la voix de leur papa. »

 _« J'ai hâte de t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras, mais il faut dormir, bébé. »_

« D'accord ! »

 **On se répète** _ **Je t'aime**_ **encore et encore pendant plus de cinq minutes quand on raccroche. Je m'allonge, les mains sur mon ventre bien arrondi pour seulement quatre mois de grossesse, et je me délecte de la sensation des coups de mes bébés. Je pense même que c'est ce qui m'aide à m'endormir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est avec la sensation de fraîcheur sur mon front. Rosalie me tire de mon sommeil et me dit :**

« Tes parents sont réveillés. Si tu veux avoir une chance de voir Paul et fêter la Saint-Valentin avec lui, il faut que tu ailles leur parler maintenant. »

 **Elle m'aide à me lever et m'accompagne à la salle de bain. J'en ressors au bout de cinq minutes, enroulé dans un peignoir en soie aussi grand que mon ventre, et, pieds nus, je descends les escaliers. L'odeur du café me donne la nausée mais je réussis à la repousser pour dire :**

« Maman, je veux rentrer à Forks aujourd'hui. »

 **Elle se tourne vers moi en renversant un peu de café sur la table.**

« Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-elle.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, et y a que trois heures de vol entre ici et Seattle. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. » je réponds. « J'en peux plus d'être loin de Paul, et je suis prête à rentrer. »

« Mais, la gynéco veut te voir avant que tu partes, tu te souviens ? »

« On a qu'à appeler l'hôpital pour voir si elle est là aujourd'hui, comme ça si elle est là je prépare mes bagages, on passe la voir et on va directement à l'aéroport, sauf si y a pas de vol avant cet après-midi. » dis-je en essayant de maitriser mon excitation. « S'il te plaît ! »

« Euh, d'accord, je vais appeler l'hôpital. » accepte ma mère.

 **Elle prend le téléphone et demande à parler au Docteur Hampton. Je me mords la lèvre car je sais qu'elle va me recevoir – merci Alice et son don de voyance. Ma mère raccroche avec le Docteur et me regarde.**

« Elle est prête à nous recevoir à dix heures. »

« Génial ! » je sautille.

 **Mauvaise idée ! Je pose ma main sur ma bouche mais je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller dans ma salle de bain… Phil arrive avec une bassine et je vomis dedans.**

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais sautiller. » leur dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche d'une serviette. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Bella, à quelle heure veux-tu prendre ton avion ? » me demande ma mère.

 **Je suis un peu étonné qu'elle ne me demande pas de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais je ne vais pas chercher la petite bête et la faire revenir sur sa décision. Je sais que j'aurai sa visite à la naissance des enfants, et à mon mariage. Paul a intérêt à me faire sa demande dès que j'atterris.**

« Le plus tôt possible, mais que j'ai le temps de faire mes valises. » dis-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

 **Rosalie n'était plus là mais elle avait déjà préparé mes vêtements pour l'hôpital. Je prends une douche rapide, réussi à me sécher tant bien que mal, et j'enfile une très belle robe bustier grise. J'adore ! Elle est évasée le long de mes jambes et mon ventre est bien pris dans les coutures, sans y être serré pour autant. Des ballerines de la même couleur, puis, je vais me brosser les dents pour enlever ce goût dégueulasse dans ma bouche depuis que j'ai vomis. D'après mes recherches sur internet, je sais que les nausées peuvent durer jusqu'à la fin, ou presque, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça ne m'arrivera pas. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés après les avoir séchés avec une serviette. Il n'est que huit heures, et on a rendez-vous qu'à dix heures. Je peux donc déjà commencer à faire mes bagages. Je sors mes quatre valises – une à la fois – dans l'armoire et je les pose sur le lit, toutes ouvertes. Je commence par vider ma penderie et à ranger mes vêtements soigneusement pliés dans une valise. Dieu merci je n'ai pas beaucoup de chaussures. Juste une paire de basket et trois paires de ballerines. Elles ne prennent pas beaucoup de place alors j'ajoute mes livres dans une autre valise avec mes chaussures, puis, j'y mets mes cours. Voilà, déjà trois valises pleines dont deux pleines de fringues, et il est temps d'aller à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, ma mère me confie :**

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu passer ces mois avec toi ma chérie. »

« Moi aussi maman. » dis-je. « Mais tu as intérêt à venir à Forks dès que j'aurai accouché, et quand je me marierais. »

« Tu peux être sûre que je serai là, peu importe la date. » me dit-elle en se garant dans le parking de l'hôpital. « Il te reste beaucoup d'affaires à emballer ? »

« Euh, quelques-unes. » je réponds en descendant de la voiture non sans mal.

« Ton vol est à quinze heures, y en avait pas d'autre avant. Je t'aiderai à finir tes valises. Je te prêterai une des miennes s'il le faut. » me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

 **Le Docteur Hampton nous reçoit dès qu'on sort de l'ascenseur à son service, et nous fait entrer dans son bureau, et accessoirement salle d'auscultation.**

« Mais vous rayonnez dites-moi ! » me dit-elle.

« Oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon compagnon. » dis-je sans m'asseoir.

« Je vous comprends. » me sourit-elle. « Bien, je vais vous faire une dernière échographie mais faites-moi plaisir, et prenez rendez-vous avec un gynécologue dès votre arrivée à Forks. »

« Le Docteur Cullen a déjà tout arrangé. » dis-je en sachant très bien qu'elle connaissait Carlisle.

« Vous… vous connaissez Carlisle Cullen ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis sorti avec son fils, et ses filles sont comme des sœurs pour moi. » dis-je en sachant que Rosalie est dans le couloir en train d'attendre.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas grand soucis à me faire. » dit-elle à ma mère. « Le Docteur Cullen est un excellent médecin. »

« Je suis rassurée ! » dit ma mère.

 **Elle nous montre l'endroit consultation, et je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Robe par terre, je monte sur la balance. Ensuite, sur la table d'auscultation et je ne sourcille pas au gel froid sur mon ventre. Mes bébés vont bien. Moi je le sais, grâce à Alice, mais je ne peux pas dire à mon médecin et à ma mère que je connais une vampire qui a le don de voyance et qui a vu que je vais avoir un accouchement naturel et sans problème… mis à part à la douleur inévitable d'un accouchement. Je me rhabille.**

« Je crois bien que vous êtes ma première patiente à avoir une grossesse qui se passe aussi bien. » me dit le Docteur Hampton. « Demandez au Docteur Cullen de vous faire un test sanguin pour contrôler votre taux de fer. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » dis-je en lui tendant la main. « Merci Docteur Hampton. »

« Faites bon voyage Bella, et n'hésitez pas à faire appel aux hôtesses pendant votre vol. Elles sont formées dans ce genre de situation. » me conseille-t-elle.

« Entendu ! »

 **Mais je n'en aurai pas besoin vu que j'aurai une vampire à mes côtés pendant le trajet. On quitte l'hôpital, et on rentre à la maison. Mon ventre gargouille, et ma mère l'entend.**

« Monte finir tes bagages, je vais te préparer un sandwich. » me dit-elle.

« Tu rajoutes… »

« Des cornichons, oui je sais. » me coupe-t-elle en souriant.

 **Je monte dans la chambre sans me hâter – je porte des jumeaux quand même. Rosalie y entre en même temps que moi. Elle vient vers moi et je me dis :**

« J'ai réussi à avoir le siège à côté de toi, donc tout va bien. Emmett et Paul nous attendront à l'aéroport, et avant de te ramener à la réserve on passera chez moi pour que tu puisses faire cet examen débile que veut le Docteur Hampton. »

« Et si j'ai une carence en fer ? » dis-je en arquant les sourcils.

« Ne cherche pas la petite bête. » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « A tout à l'heure ! »

« Merci Rose ! » dis-je. « Je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Bella ! »

 **Elle m'embrasse sur le front et s'éclipse par la fenêtre. Je trépigne d'impatiente. Dans quelques heures je serai dans les bras de mon loup-garou. Je vais pouvoir l'embrasser pendant des heures. Mais pour l'instant je dois aller faire pipi. Un autre inconvénient due au fait d'être enceinte : cette envie irrépressible d'aller aux toilettes toutes les trente minutes, si ce n'est secondes. Il paraît que ça empire au dernier trimestre… ça promet d'être joyeux tiens ! En sortant de ma salle de bain, je regarde ce qu'il me reste à ranger. Je range mon nouvel ordinateur portable dans mon sac à dos avec le chargeur, et tout le reste finit dans ma dernière valise que je réussis à fermer. Je suis prête. Bon, par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir les descendre.**

 _« Bella ? »_

 **Ma mère entre dans ma chambre et constate que j'ai finis de faire mes valises.**

« Je vais dire à Phil de les mettre dans la voiture. » dit-elle. « Ton sandwich est prêt, ainsi que ton supplément de cornichons. »

 **Dans la cuisine, je prends le temps de manger mon sandwich et je déguste morceau par morceau les cornichons. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment raffolée avant, mais depuis que je suis enceinte j'en mange des tonnes. J'espère juste que cette envie s'évaporera après la grossesse. A midi passée, je fais un tour à la salle de bain et je vais admirer pour la dernière fois le paysage via le jardin. Je n'ai pas trop profité de la piscine, seulement quand Rosalie était avec moi, mais le paysage, la vue va me manquer.**

« Bella, il est temps d'y aller si tu veux attraper ton avion. » me dit ma mère.

« J'arrive ! » dis-je, une main sur mon ventre.

 **Je la rejoins et Phil nous accompagne à l'aéroport.**

« Tu risques d'avoir froid en arrivant à Seattle. » me dit ma mère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Paul sera à l'aéroport, il me passera sa veste. » dis-je en gardant pour moi le fait que la température corporelle de mon petit ami dépasse les 40°.

« Tu penses à tout. » s'amuse Phil.

« Au moins nous on le fait pour deux puisque les hommes ne pensent jamais aux choses essentielles. » je réplique à son attention.

« Bien envoyé ! » me félicite ma mère.

 **Phil se contente de sourire. Le traffic est plutôt dense mais j'arrive à l'aéroport à temps. Ma mère et Phil m'aident à faire enregistrer mes bagages. Rosalie est déjà là, près de la porte d'embarquement. Elle tient dans sa main un gilet. Voilà pourquoi je ne redoute pas d'arriver à Seattle en robe bustier. Mon garde du corps pense à tout. On partage un sourire complice quand ma mère va retirer mon billet avec mon passeport. Elle n'a aucun mal à l'obtenir, elle a dû jouer la carte de la grossesse. Rose pense comme moi et hoche la tête pour approuver quand je désigne mon ventre. Mon vol est annoncé. Ma mère me tend mon billet d'avion et mon passeport avant de me prendre dans mes bras.**

« Fais bon voyage ma chérie, et n'oublies pas ce qu'a dit le Docteur Hampton. N'hésite pas à demander l'aide des hôtesses s'il y a un problème. » me dit-elle.

« Avec un peu de chance, mon voisin de siège sera médecin. » dis-je en plaisantant.

 **Elle me lâche et je prends mon beau-père dans mes bras. Mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, je marche jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement et je passe juste après Rosalie. Je me tourne pour faire un signe de la main à ma mère et Phil, puis, je m'engouffre dans le couloir d'embarquement et je prends la main que me tend Rosalie. L'avion décolle à 15h15. Bien sûr ils ne sont jamais à l'heure. Une fois l'avion stable dans les airs, je laisse mon regard divaguer vers les nuages en me disant que dans trois heures, je serai dans les bras de mon amour.**

 _ **Seattle !**_

 _ **Aéroport Sea-Tac !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Paul !**_

 **Je suis excité comme une puce. Pire qu'un gamin le matin de Noël. Trois mois. Trois mois que je n'ai pas vu ma Bella, et d'ici une heure je vais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, et l'embrasser. C'est à peine si j'ai dormi plus de cinq heures d'affilées. Quand Alice a affirmé que la réserve et Forks étaient hors de danger pour un long moment, Sam nous a tous ordonné d'aller nous reposer. Mes potes ne se sont pas fait prier et ils sont rentrés chez eux avec leur chérie… sauf Seth. Moi, je suis rentré chez moi avec ma mère, et j'ai appelé Bella. Je pouvais l'entendre pleurer mais au vu de ce que j'ai pu ressentir par notre lien, elle pleurait de joie. J'ai essayé de dormir, et je l'ai fait, mais pas longtemps. Je ne suis même pas fatigué.**

« C'est l'adrénaline mon pote ! » m'a dit Emmett dans la voiture.

« Comme si toi t'étais pas impatient de revoir ta femme. » ai-je répliqué.

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. » m'a-t-il dit. « Les vampires aussi s'envoient en l'air. »

« Argh je veux pas savoir. »

 **Bella m'a prévenu qu'Emmett est comme Jared. A savoir sans retenue. Ouais bah je vois ça !**

 **L'avion vient juste d'atterrir d'après le tableau d'indication. J'ai fais l'effort de m'habiller – jean, t-shirt et la veste en cuir que Bella aime tant. Je ne tiens plus en place. Le lien qui m'unie à Bella est de plus en plus présent. C'est comme si le trou qui s'est ouvert dans mon cœur le jour de son départ est en train de se refermer à mesure qu'elle approche. Je commence à ressentir cette plénitude qui m'a manqué ces trois derniers mois. La distance a voulu que notre lien soit moins fort, et aujourd'hui, il redevient plus fort.**

« Hey ! » me fait Emmett.

« Quoi ? »

 **Il tourne la tête, et je l'imite. Elle est là. Je la vois. Oh Mon Dieu, c'est une robe qu'elle porte. Où est passé ma Bella qui ne porte que des jeans ? Non pas que je me plaigne, cette robe est superbe. Et ma Bella rayonne. Ma mère m'a dit que la grossesse embellit les femmes qui la vivent pleinement, et qui assument leurs rondeurs. Je vois Rosalie me montrer du doigt, et quand mon regard croise celui de Bella, c'est comme si la Terre avait cessé de tourner. C'est comme si je m'imprègne d'elle une deuxième fois. Je ne tiens plus. Je fais un pas en avant, puis un deuxième jusqu'à ce que je cours jusqu'à ma moitié. Rosalie s'écarte dès que je suis devant Bella.**

« Salut ! » dis-je en touchant son visage.

 **C'est bien elle !**

« Salut ! »

 **Ce que c'est bon d'entendre sa voix, de toucher sa peau, de sentir son odeur. Je touche sa bouche du bout des doigts et sans pouvoir tenir plus, je l'embrasse. Hum, je me sens à nouveau entier. Mon loup est satisfait. L'homme que je suis est comblé. Plus question de la laisser partir.**

« Aïe ! » grince-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

« Quoi ? »

 **Elle prend ma main et la pose sur son ventre. Je sens quelque chose cogner contre ma main, et au vu du sourire de Bella je sais que ce sont mes bébés. Un sourire béat se dessine sur mon visage mais je ne pleurerai pas. Non ! Pas devant des inconnus. J'embrasse Bella à nouveau tout en la serrant dans mes bras sans l'étouffer non plus.**

« Je t'aime ! » dis-je contre sa bouche.

« Je t'aime ! » réplique-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Je te ramène à la maison ? » je demande en connaissant parfaitement sa réponse.

« Oh oui ! »

 **Elle passe un gilet, et je l'aide. On rejoint Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient enlacés mais plus discret que nous on dirait. Oh, même pas besoin de récupérer les bagages de Bella, ils ont profités de nos retrouvailles pour les récupérer.**

« Allez, en route je vous ramène ! » dit Emmett.

« Avec un détour par la maison, le médecin de Bella veut que papa l'examine. » dit Rosalie.

« Oh, à moins qu'Alice me dise que je vais m'évanouir dans la seconde, je préfère attendre demain pour voir Carlisle. » dit Bella. « J'ai juste envie de revoir tous mes amis. »

« J'appellerais Alice dans la voiture. » concède Rosalie.

 **La voiture sent la sangsue à plein nez mais comme je côtois les Cullen tous les jours depuis trois mois, on va dire que je n'y fais plus attention. Bella et moi prenons place à l'arrière, et elle se blottit aussitôt contre moi. Elle s'endort aussitôt qu'Emmett entre sur l'autoroute.**

« Rosalie ? »

« Ouais ? » fait-elle en se tournant vers moi depuis le siège avant.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. » dis-je, reconnaissant.

« Je t'en prie. » me répond-elle d'un clin d'œil.

« Est-ce que Bella a prit une décision concernant la maison ? » demande Emmett.

« Pas encore. » dit Rosalie. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir y vivre, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Charlie. »

 **Je suis d'accord avec Rosalie. Vivre dans la maison où le Shérif a été tué par Victoria ? Bella ne pourra pas le supporter, à moins qu'elle y ait réfléchit ces trois derniers mois. J'en parlerai avec elle quand elle se sentira prête. Je ne ferme pas les yeux de tout le trajet. Emmett passe sans problème la frontière entre Forks et la réserve. Avec l'accord des Anciens, Sam avait accordé aux Cullen ce qu'aucun autre vampire n'aura : un accès à La Push. Aucun de nous n'a jamais cru que l'on deviendrait tous amis, mais le fait que durant douze semaines, nous avons passés tout notre temps avec eux pour la protection de Bella avait crée des liens. Quil a même joué aux échecs avec Jasper, c'est pour dire. Il est plus de 21 heures quand Emmett se gare devant chez Sam et Emily. Toutes les lumières sont allumés, et je sais que tout est prêt pour le retour de Bella. Je réveille mon amour en l'embrassant. Elle fronce le nez mais sourit et ouvre les yeux.**

« J'ai dormi tout le trajet ? » demande-t-elle en bâillant.

« Oui ! » j'acquiesce. « Tu devais avoir très sommeil. »

« Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir comme un bébé cette nuit. » dit-elle, la main sur le ventre.

 **Je l'embrasse sur le front, et je l'aide à sortir de la voiture.**

« Ouais, je suis bien revenu à la maison. » frissonne-t-elle.

« Allons à l'intérieur. » dis-je en la réchauffant de mon mieux.

 **La porte s'ouvre dès qu'on entre sur le perron… et Bella se rue – doucement – dans les bras d'Emily qui lui rend son étreinte. Vient ensuite Angela, Kim, Claire et Leah. Et voilà, le gang des imprégnées est bel et bien réunies.**

« Les filles doucement ! » rit-elle quand Claire et Kim la serrent tout en l'embrassant sur les joues.

« On est trop contente. » dit Claire.

« Moi aussi mais n'oubliez pas que je suis enceinte. » leur rappelle-t-elle.

 **Je n'ai même pas besoin de m'en mêler. Les filles s'écartent d'elles-mêmes en essuyant leurs larmes. Même Bella !**

« Foutues hormones ! » marmonne-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on a le droit de prendre notre sœur dans nos bras ? » me demande Quil.

« Tu te débrouilles avec elle. » je réponds. « Je lui donne pas d'ordres que je sache. »

 **Bella passe dans les bras des garçons, qui font attention de ne pas la casser sinon je leur casse la tête. Je veille au grain. Billy s'approche en fauteuil roulant, et tend la main à Bella, qui réussit à se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je grince des dents en la voyant faire, mais tout va bien.**

« Bienvenue chez toi, Bella ! » lui souhaite-t-il.

« Merci, c'est bon d'être de retour ! » dit-elle en me regardant.

 _« Où est ma fille ? »_

 **Ma mère entre en trombe dans la maison, essoufflée. Quand elle voit Bella, son instinct maternel refait surface et elle va la prendre dans ses bras.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande ma mère.

 **Ah, c'est le médecin qui fait surface là !**

« Je vais bien. » assure-t-elle. « J'ai juste envie d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Tu connais le chemin. » dit Emily, qui soulève une assiette de cookies.

 **A leur vue, Bella se mord la lèvre.**

« J'en ai pour deux minutes ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

 **Angela la suit et elles reviennent très vite. Jared me fait rire, il tire une chaise comme un hôte de restaurant et fait signe à Bella de s'asseoir. Elle le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue. Mon loup grogne mais je lui mets la muselière. Pas la peine d'être jaloux, ce sont mes frères quand même. Je capte le regard d'Emmett qui me demande de le suivre à l'extérieur. Je le retrouve, lui et Rosalie, à la voiture.**

« Ta mère nous a demandé de mettre les valises de Bella dans sa voiture, là on va vous laisser ». nous dit Emmett. « On se verra demain ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ? » je demande.

« Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. » me dit Rosalie, qui enroule son bras sous celui de son mari. « Tout comme nous. »

« D'accord, je vais dire à Bella que vous appellerez demain. » dis-je. « Dommage, parce que j'avais l'intention de… »

« On sait, Alice l'a vu. » me coupe Emmett. « Et même si on tient à rester en ville jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que vous ne risquez plus rien, ce soir vous devez rester entre vous. »

« Merci pour tout, à tous les deux et, aux autres ! » dis-je en serrant la main d'Emmett.

 **Rosalie m'embrasse sur la joue et ils montent tous les deux dans la voiture. Je retourne à l'intérieur, mais je reste accolé contre la porte. Je regarde mon amour manger les fameux cookies d'Emily, et la voir sourire tout en parlant avec les filles de la meute me fait chaud au cœur. Les garçons sont en train de bouffer comme à leur habitude – la mienne aussi mais retrouver Bella est plus important à cet instant que de la nourriture. Je mangerai plus tard. Dans la poche de ma veste se trouve une chose que ma mère m'a procurée juste avant que j'aille chercher Bella à l'aéroport. Je lui ai fais une promesse le jour de son départ, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre un jour de plus. Oui elle a dix-sept, j'en ai dix-neuf, on n'a pas finit nos études mais je m'en fou. Mes cours à domicile se passent bien, et j'ai un travail à côté pour prendre soin de ma femme et de mes enfants. J'envoie une dose d'amour à Bella à travers notre lien, et elle se tourne vers moi dès qu'elle le sent.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de la porte ? » me demande-t-elle. « Viens manger ! »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » je réponds.

« Depuis quand ? » s'étrangle Embry, la bouche pleine.

« Paul, t'es sûr que ça va ? » me demande Bella.

« Fais-le maintenant avant que ce soit trop tard. » me dit ma mère.

« Quoi mais, faire quoi ? » demande Bella.

« Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite juste avant que tu ne partes ? » je demande en m'avançant jusqu'à elle.

 **Elle se mord la lèvre, et rougit. Elle se souvient de quoi je parle.**

« Quelle promesse ? » demande Jared.

« Jared, la ferme » répondit Kim.

 **Je tends les mains à Bella et l'aide à se lever de sa chaise.**

« Devant toute la meute ? Sérieux ? » dit Bella.

« C'était soit ici, soit à l'aéroport devant des centaines d'inconnues. » je dis en sortant la bague de ma grand-mère.

 **C'est avec cette bague que mon père a fait sa demande à ma mère à l'université. J'entends les filles couiner, et les garçons s'étouffer.**

« Rho merde ! » s'étrangle Jared.

 **J'ignore ce bouffon et prends la main gauche de Bella dans la mienne avant de m'agenouiller.**

« Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

 **Les filles – qui d'autres – applaudirent pendant que je glisse la bague à l'annulaire de** _ **ma fiancée**_ **. Je me relève et l'embrasse**

« C'est inattendu, mais toutes mes félicitations. » dit Harry.

« Merci euh, il faut que je vous dise autre chose à ce sujet. » dit Bella.

 **Quoi ? Elle ne va pas changer d'avis quand même ? Elle me rassure à travers notre lien et dit en regardant chaque membre du Conseil à savoir Billy, Harry et le grand-père de Quil :**

« Ma vie est à la réserve. Avec vous tous, ma famille. Et je veux me marier selon vos traditions. »

 **Elle nous a tous séché. Personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne prenne la parole :**

« Tu en es certaine Bella ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. » acquiesce-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est aux parents d'accompagner les mariés jusqu'à l'autel, et dans notre cas ce seront nos mère enfin, si Nora est d'accord pour… »

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour être aux côtés de mon fils. » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « C'est un grand honneur. »

 **Dans un mariage traditionnel Quileute, c'est un membre du Conseil qui unit le couple, et depuis quelques années c'est le grand-père de Quil qui célèbre la cérémonie. Ce dernier s'avance et nous dit :**

« Ce sera un honneur de vous unir. Ce sera un honneur d'unir chacun d'entre vous quand le moment sera venu. »

« Merci ! » dis-je en inclinant la tête en guise de respect.

« Si tu connais nos coutumes tu dois savoir que c'est à la mère du futur marié d'organiser le mariage. » me dit Billy.

« Oui je sais, mais j'aimerai demander une toute petite faveur. » dit Bella.

« Nous t'écoutons ! » dit Harry.

« Est-ce que les Cullen pourrons être présent ? » demande Bella. « Et est-ce qu'Alice peut aider Nora ? Elle m'en voudra à mort si je ne lui fais pas une petite place dans l'organisation du mariage. »

 **Je me mets à rire doucement puis, pendant que les Anciens se concertent, je dis à Bella :**

« Les Cullen peuvent passer sur nos terres. Il n'y a plus de contrainte les concernant. »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? » elle demande.

 **Je l'embrasse sur le front et le Conseil nous parle.**

« Requête accordée ! » dit Harry.

« Et, les demoiselles d'honneurs peuvent aussi y participer à la demande de la mère du marié. » dit Nora.

« Il est pas un peu tôt pour choisir une demoiselle d'honneur ? Ils viennent juste de se fiancer. » dit Jared.

« Alice te dira qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt. » dit Claire.

« Oh la, vous avez passé trop de temps avec elle. » dit Bella.

« Tu veux rire j'espère ? » dit Claire. « J'adore cette fille, elle a de super goût vestimentaires. »

 **Bella se met à bâiller avec force.**

« Oh, la future maman à besoin de repos. » dit Nora.

 **Emily nous tend une assiette de cookies sous cellophane et me dit :**

« C'est pour Bella ! »

« Oui Chef ! » dis-je en prenant l'assiette.

 **Bella se détache de moi pour dire :**

« Est-ce que mes folles de sœurs et demoiselles d'honneurs veulent bien me faire un câlin ? »

« Même moi ? » demande Leah.

« Surtout toi ! » répond Bella.

 **Je dois attendre que Claire veuille bien lâcher Bella pour que je la soulève sans peine dans mes bras, et que je la ramène à la maison !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _ **Point de vue de Bella !**_

 **Il est près de minuit. J'ai troqué ma longue robe grise contre une des seules nuisettes qui me vont encore. Va encore falloir que je renouvelle mes fringues. Je déteste ça. Plus je vais grossir moins mes fringues m'iront.**

 _« A quoi tu penses ? »_

 **Je sais qu'il m'observe depuis environs cinq minutes et qu'il attend patiemment que je veuille bien sortir de la salle de bain.**

« Au fait que je vais encore devoir changer de vêtements parce que je grossis tous les jours. » dis-je en le regardant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Rosalie m'a dit que tu ne devais pas te faire de soucis de ce côté-là. » me dit-il.

« Je sais, et ça m'embête de savoir qu'elle m'entretient depuis tout ce temps. C'est un truc que je déteste. » j'avoue en éteignant la lumière.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est impossible de négocier avec un Cullen. » me dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. **Il m'embrasse sur le nez.** « On en a fait les frais tous les deux ces trois derniers mois. »

 **Je grimace. Une fois dans la chambre, je vais m'allonger sur ce lit si doux que j'aime tant. Paul me rejoint après avoir éteint toutes les lumières. Je reste sur le dos – de toute façon je ne peux dormir que dans cette position depuis que je porte des jumeaux. Il me caresse la joue, frotte son nez au mien et m'embrasse, ses doigts traçant une ligne invisible sur mon cou.**

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je te le prouverai bien, mais je sais que tu es fatiguée. »

« Rosalie m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on se force, que le besoin de faire l'amour viendra tout seul. » dis-je en touchant son menton.

« Je sais, ma mère m'en a parlé, et m'a dit que les bébés ne risquaient rien si on fait l'amour. » dit-il en m'embrassant encore. « Il faut qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre de ce côté-là. Ton corps a changé. »

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça et qu'on laissait faire le temps ? » je propose en caressant son épaule. « Dormir près de l'autre nous fera du bien, dans un premier temps. »

« Tu as raison, comme toujours. »

 **Il m'embrasse encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tous les deux besoins de respirer, puis, il s'allonge près de moi, attendant que je trouve la bonne position. Au bout de dix minutes, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la bonne position pour dormir, ce qui le fait rire.**

 _ **15 février 2015 !**_

 **Et voilà, à mon réveil une boîte énorme contenant des fringues neuves m'attend dans le salon. Des pantalons, des ballerines, des baskets, des sous-vêtements, des pulls, des débardeurs et des vestes. Signée Rose et Alice !**

« Tu devrais bien te couvrir, il fait assez froid ce matin. » me dit Nora.

« Paul, amène ça dans la chambre s'il te plaît. » dis-je en essayant de me contrôler.

 **Les hormones risquent de me faire perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Déjà que je pleurs pour un rien, alors si je dois me mettre en colère parce que deux amies refont ma garde-robe de femme enceinte au fur et à mesure que passe ma grossesse…**

« Tisane ? » me propose Nora.

« Volontiers ! » dis-je en m'asseyant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve pour rien ? »

« Ce sont tes hormones, ma chérie. » me dit-elle en posant une tasse fumante d'une tisane à la menthe. **Elle a parlé avec ma mère on dirait… ou peut-être avec Rose.** « J'étais pareil lorsque j'étais enceinte de Paul. J'ai fais vivre un enfer à mon mari, surtout les derniers mois mais il m'a pardonné quand il a tenu notre fils dans ses bras. »

« Je ne suis enceinte que de quatre mois, et j'ai déjà hâte d'accoucher. » dis-je en soufflant.

 **Elle me sourit, compatissante. Je bois ma tisane avant d'aller m'habiller. Je suis obligé de choisir des vêtements dans le gros carton qui trône sur notre lit. J'opte pour des leggings noir, un pull en laine à manche longues et qui fait office de robe on dirait. J'ai un peu froid aux pieds, alors je sors une paire de chaussettes et m'asseye sur le lit mais bien évidemment, je n'arrive pas à atteindre mes pieds.**

« Paul ! »

 **Il vient aussitôt. Je lui montre mes chaussettes et je tends mes pieds. Il sourit et m'aide. Il est d'une extrême douceur, et d'une grande patience aussi. Il va même jusqu'à me mettre mes chaussures et faire mes lacets.**

« Si t'es aussi serviable alors que je suis enceinte t'as intérêt à l'être pendant le restant de notre vie. » je le préviens en me levant.

« Tu sais bien que je suis ton esclave. » me dit-il en m'embrassant.

« Je te le ferai rappeler. » lui dis-je en prenant une veste.

 **Ce matin, je dois voir Carlisle chez lui. D'après Rosalie, il a une pièce totalement équipé de matériel médical. Une question subsiste : est-ce que je veux accoucher à l'hôpital ? Certainement pas. Il n'est pas question que des sages-femmes que je ne connais pas me tripote pour m'aider à accoucher. Si je vais à l'hôpital, Carlisle ne pourra pas m'aider à accoucher, puisqu'il est chirurgien, et non gynécologue. Alors que Paul s'engage sur le sentier qui mène chez les Cullen, je lui dis :**

« Je ne veux pas accoucher à l'hôpital alors le jour où je perds les eaux tu m'emmènes à Carlisle. »

« Oui Madame ! » acquiesce-t-il en se garant devant l'immense villa. « Même si je ne suis pas chaud à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi voit ta… »

« La ferme ! » lui dis-je pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. « Si jamais tu finis ta phrase je t'étrangle. »

 **Je défais ma ceinture et ouvre la portière. Rosalie est à mon côté la second suivante et m'aide à descendre de la voiture.**

« Bonjour toi ! » me sourit-elle.

« Je vais bien, et je te dis merci pour le cadeau de ce matin. » dis-je en prenant sur moi.

 **Elle le voit bien parce qu'elle me sourit. Elle nous fait entrer dans la villa.**

« Où est Alice ? » je demande avant de regretter ma question.

« Elle est en train de regarder quels sont les jours sans pluie pour ton mariage. » dit Jasper.

« Du moment qu'elle nous laisse choisir la date. » raille Paul.

 _« Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? »_

 **Elle rentre du jardin.**

« Je ne fais que savoir quand il n'y aura pas de pluie pour que vous puissiez avoir le plus beau des mariages. » nous dit-elle avant de me regarder. « Merci d'avoir demander à ce que je participe à l'organisation. »

« Je ne voulais pas voir ton air de chien battu me supplier. » dis-je.

« Je retourne méditer ! » nous dit-elle en sortant dans le jardin, Jasper sur les talons.

« Carlisle t'attend dans son cabinet. » me dit Esmé.

 **Rosalie nous montre le chemin avant de nous laisser, Paul et moi en compagnie de Carlisle.**

« Et si on commençait directement par une échographie ? » nous propose-t-il en me désignant une table d'auscultation.

« On se croirait dans un hôpital. » dit Paul en m'aidant à monter sur la table.

« Je voulais être prêt au cas où Bella serait rentrée à une grossesse plus avancée. » explique Carlisle.

« Vous pensez que je pourrai accoucher ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital ? » je demande en m'allongeant.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir d'un accouchement à l'hôpital, avec toute une équipe médicale ? » me demande-t-il.

« Pour être franche, j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'au personnel de l'hôpital. » dis-je en soulevant ma robe-pull.

 **Quand je lève la tête, je vois Carlisle regarder Paul.**

« C'est elle qui décide. » dit-il.

« Très bien ! » dit Carlisle.

 **Je baisse mes leggins sur mes cuisses pour que Carlisle puisse faire passer la sonde plus facilement sur mon ventre. Le gel est froid mais pas aussi froid que la main d'un vampire et je ne grimace toujours pas.**

« Paul, regardes ! » dit Carlisle en montrant l'écran du monitoring à mon loup.

 **Il regarde l'écran, et Carlisle dit :**

« En voici un et… voici le deuxième. »

 **Je sens l'émotion envahir Paul. Une émotion qui s'amplifie quand les cœurs se font entendre.**

« Ils… ils vont bien ? » demande Paul.

« Parfaitement bien, et Alice les a vu naître en bonne santé. » répond Carlisle. « Vous voulez connaitre le sexe ? »

 **Je regarde Paul et il fait** _ **non**_ **de la tête. Comme moi, il veut la surprise.**

« Non ! » répondons-nous ensemble.

« Comme vous voudrez ! » dit Carlisle en imprimant un cliché.

 **Je nettoie mon ventre et remonte mes leggins. Paul abaisse ma robe-pull et m'aide à me rassoir. Carlisle reste assis sur le tabouret et me dit :**

« Tout va bien, mais pour ne prendre aucune risque je veux que tu prennes ceci jusqu'à l'accouchement. »

 **Il me montre une boîte de vitamines prénatales.**

« Avec un comprimé par jour jusqu'à l'accouchement, on prévient les risques de carences. » nous dit-il. « Il y en a assez pour un mois. Dès que tu vois que la boîte se vide, appelles-moi et je t'en ferai parvenir une autre. »

« D'accord ! » dis-je en prenant la boîte, et le cliché.

« Prochaine écho pour ton cinquième mois. » me dit-il.

« Avec tous les examens qui s'en suivent ? » je demande.

« Seulement si Alice voit quelque chose changer dans ta santé. » répond-il.

« Comme quoi c'est pratique d'avoir une médium pour amie. » dis-je en descendant de la table.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de l'apprendre. » plaisante Carlisle en nous conduisant hors de la pièce.

 **Une délicieuse odeur de poissons et de légumes se frayent jusqu'à mes narines.**

« Esmé est aux fourneaux ! » dis-je en allant à la cuisine, tirant Paul par la main.

« Allez, venez vous assoir tous les deux. » nous sourit Esmé en désignant le comptoir.

« Euh, vous avez cuisiné pour nous ? » s'étonne Paul.

« Oui, maintenant assez de questions et asseyez-vous. » nous ordonne Rosalie, qui dépose deux assiettes pleines sur le comptoir.

 **Il y a du riz dans celle de Paul et peu de légumes, alors que dans la mienne il y a de tout à part égale.**

« Avec un petit bonus. » me dit Rosalie en désignant un petit bol de cornichons.

« C'est ça ton envie de femme enceinte ? » me dit Paul.

« T'as un problème avec ça ? » je demande en plissant les yeux.

« Aucun ! » répond-il en s'asseyant après moi.

 **J'attaque mon assiette et hum, que la cuisine d'Esmé m'a manqué. Phil cuisine bien mais Esmé c'est un cordon bleu.**

« C'est super bon. » dis-je en croquant un morceau de poissons bien juteux.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime cuisiner pour toi. » me dit-elle en me servant un grand verre d'eau.

« Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas. » dit Paul, la bouche pleine.

« Parle pas la bouche pleine. » je réplique.

« Désolé ! » dit-il en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

 **Alice arrive dans la cuisine avec un calendrier entre les mains. Elle s'asseye face à nous et nous montre le calendrier.**

« Alors voilà, comme je sais que Bella veut se marier avant la naissance des petits, j'ai entouré tous les jours sans pluie en noir jusqu'au 1er juin ! » explique-t-elle.

« Je suis censé accoucher en juillet. » lui dis-je.

« D'accord, alors écoutes-moi bien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas connaitre le sexe des bébés avant l'accouchement, mais laisses-moi au moins faire en sorte que le jour où tu perdras les eaux on soit prêt à te transporter ici. » me dit-elle. « Ta belle-mère est de mon avis. »

« Parce que t'en as parlé avec ma mère ? » s'ahurit Paul.

« Oui ! » dit Alice d'un geste de la main. « Bella, est-ce que tu veux connaitre la date exacte de ton accouchement ? »

« Non ! » je réplique. « Enfin, je ne sais pas. On n'est pas censé vivre pleinement une grossesse sans compter les jours ? »

« D'après Nora le dernier mois est un supplice, alors toi qui attends des jumeaux… » dit Alice sans finir sa phrase.

 **Je regarde Paul et il hausse les épaules. Je souffle.**

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir la date exacte, mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de préparer quoi que ce soit ce serait une perte de temps. » dis-je. « C'est quoi les jours entourés en rouge ? »

« Les jours où il y aura du soleil. » dit Alice. « Faut que tu te décides aujourd'hui pour qu'on commence les préparatifs. »

« Combien de temps il faut à ma mère pour organiser un mariage ? » demande Paul.

« Avec moi et les filles comme assistante ? Je dirai pas beaucoup ! » répond Alice tout sourire.

« Si tu écoutes ma sœur, elle serait capable d'organiser un mariage en deux jours seulement. » dit Emmett.

 **Je prends le calendrier dans les mains, je regarde les dates avant de le donner à Paul.**

« Si je dois tout décider pour l'accouchement, tu t'occupes de choisir la date où on se mariera. » dis-je en reprenant mon assiette.

« Ouais pas bête ! » dit-il.

 **Il finit par se décider pour le 21 mars !**

« Est-ce que c'est un défi ? » demande Alice.

« Oh je connais suffisamment ma mère pour savoir que tout sera prêt à temps. » répond Paul en rendant le calendrier à Alice.

« Est-ce que je peux m'allonger le temps digérer avant de rentrer ? » je demande en levant le doigt.

 **Paul descend de son tabouret et me porte dans ses bras. Il m'allonge sur le canapé du salon, cale un coussin derrière ma tête et s'agenouille à ma hauteur.**

« Un mois ! » souffle-t-il.

« Un mois ! » je répète sur le même ton.

 **Les bébés bougent, alors je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Paul place sa main par-dessus la mienne. Je reste deux heures chez les Cullen, pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis endormi, et que je me suis réveillée avec une furieuse envie de faire pipi.**

 _ **18 février !**_

 **Paul est au travail, et je commence à avoir besoin de faire une pause en ce qui concerne les cours. Mes profs par correspondance ont acceptés que je leur fasse parvenir tous mes devoirs par mails, ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui avec un devoir de sciences et un devoir de maths. J'accompagne ma belle-mère faire les courses à Forks. Je pousse le charriot – ça me fait travailler les bras – dans les rayons surgelés quand je tombe sur Lauren et Jessica. Elles sont surprises de me voir, et Lauren ne cache pas sa surprise quand elle voit mon ventre rond.**

« Bella, t'es de retour ! » dit Jessica.

« Et, énorme ! » dit Lauren.

« Ça s'appelle _être enceinte_! » je précise en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez quand elle avise ma bague de fiançailles.

« Je vois ! » sourit Jessica.

« Désolée les filles mais on est un peu pressé. » dit ma belle-mère en me sortant d'une situation qui risque de dégénérer si elles n'arrêtent pas de sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit Jessica.

« Tu vas revenir au lycée ? » me demande Lauren.

« Non, je suis des cours à domicile. » je réponds. « Contente de vous avoir revu les filles. »

« Nous aussi ! »

 **Je m'éloigne avec Nora.**

« Demain tout le lycée saura que je suis en cloque. » dis-je en attrapant un paquet de chips. « Et elles vont faire croire que c'est pour ça que je vais me marier. J'espère qu'Angela les remettra à leur place. »

« Tu vaux mieux qu'elles, et tu le sais. » dit ma belle-mère.

 **Moi je le sais, mais mes hormones ont envie que je me défoule sur quelqu'un. Le soir, quand Paul vient me rejoindre dans le lit je lui attrape le visage et je l'embrasse en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche avec force.**

« Et bien, on dirait que je t'ai manqué. » dit-il, essoufflé.

« Tu veux savoir jusqu'à quel point tu m'as manqué ? » dis-je en tirant sur son boxer.

 **J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de lui tout de suite. Et lui aussi apparemment. Il se débarrasse de son boxer pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais reste allongé à côté de moi. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur ma peau jusqu'à mes jambes et remonte me chemise de nuit. A mon tour, je m'en débarrasse. Il me caresse avec douceur, il m'embrasse avec tendresse**

« Tu me fais confiance ? » me murmure-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que oui. » dis-je dans un souffle, échaudée par ses mains sur moi.

« Tournes-moi le dos ! » me dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

 **J'obéis. Mon départ de Forks n'a pas facilité notre expérience sexuelle en tant que couple. Je sais qu'il est plus expérimenté que moi, et j'ai toute confiance en lui. Je le sens se coller à mon dos, embrasse mon épaule, mon cou, me caresse les jambes, le ventre etc… Je ne sais pas comment il réussit à me pénétrer, mais la sensation est tellement plaisante que je m'en moque. Il pose sa main sur ma jambe, et j'entrelace nos doigts. Dans cette position, je ne peux pas le toucher à ma guise mais qu'importe, j'aurai tout le loisir de le toucher plus tard. Il va et vient en moi avec une douceur incroyable. Je n'ai même pas ressenti la douleur de l'inexpérience. Cela fait seulement la troisième fois qu'il est en moi, à des mois d'intervalles de notre dernier câlin. Il fait durer le plaisir et m'embrasse tout en me faisant l'amour.**

 **Le lendemain, je suis avec les filles de la meute. Nous marchons le long de la plage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tout en resserrant mon chandail autour de moi.**

« Bella, tu rêvasses ! » me dit Leah.

« Oui, je sais ! » dis-je en m'asseyant avec précaution sur un rocher. « Ouh la, faudra que l'une de vous m'aide à me relever après. »

« Dis-nous pourquoi tu es autant dans les nuages. » me dit Claire en s'asseyant à ma droite.

 **Angela prend place à ma gauche et Leah, Kim et Emily devant moi sur le sable. J'étends mes jambes pour être à l'aise et je pose une main sur mon ventre.**

« Et bien, disons qu'hier j'ai passé une très bonne nuit. » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« Bella petite coquine ! » dit Claire en riant.

« Comment il a… enfin, comment il a réussi à… » demande Leah sans trouver ses mots.

« Sur le côté ! » je réponds sans tabou.

 **J'en ai marre de rougir chaque fois que je parle de sexe. Je ne suis plus vierge, j'ai un petit copain qui va devenir mon mari et je porte ses enfants. Plus de quoi rougir.**

« Et c'était comment ? » veut savoir Kim.

« Etonnamment sensationnel ! » dis-je. « Un conseil les filles, quand vous serez enceinte n'hésitez pas à faire l'amour, ça vaut le détour. »

« Je le saurai dans quelques mois. » dit Emily.

 **On se tourne toutes vers elle. Je reconnais ce visage. Elle rayonne. Elle a les joues rouges et les yeux qui pétillent.**

« Oh mon Dieu Emily, tu le sais depuis quand ? » demande Leah, qui prend sa cousine dans ses bras.

« Depuis hier. Carlisle l'a confirmé. » répond Emily. « Je ne suis que de deux mois mais tout va bien. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de consulter Alice. »

« Emily ! » dis-je en riant. « Si ça continue vous allez toutes vouloir d'Alice comme voyante pour être sûre que vos futurs enfants naissent en bonne santé. »

« Mais c'est pratique. » dit Claire. « Félicitations Emily ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle. « Mais moi y en a qu'un, Dieu merci ! Je nourris déjà sept gamins quasi tous les jours. »

 **On explose toutes de rires. Oui, les garçons de la meute sont de vrais gamins. Même notre Alpha !**

« Attends, si tu vas consulter Carlisle ça veut dire que ta gynécologue attitrée… » dit Claire mais Emily la coupe en soufflant.

« Oh, j'ai arrêté d'aller la voir dès le jour où elle m'a dit que j'avais un problème de stérilité. Ce qu'Alice c'est empressé de réformer. Bah, ça s'est passé juste après ton départ, Bella. »

« Et si on mandatait toutes Carlisle comme médecin attitré de la meute ? » suggère Claire.

 **On rit mais les filles acquiescent. Carlisle est déjà mon médecin, et ce depuis le jour où ils sont rentrés dans ma vie. D'ailleurs la première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'est à l'hôpital après que Tyler ait faillit me tuer. Leah me ramène à la maison et le soir venu, Paul rentre du travaille. Je suis assise à son bureau en train de peaufiner un devoir de littérature quand il se penche et m'embrasse dans le cou.**

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **mars !**_

 **Je ressemble à une baleine, et je n'en suis pas encore à mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Bon j'exagère, je suis pas si grosse que ça mais chaque matin j'ai l'impression d'avoir grossis, alors Nora prend mon tour de taille et me rassure. Elle m'annonce que les préparatifs du mariage avancent bien, et que tout sera prêt à temps. Elle me dit aussi que la robe sera bientôt prête selon Alice. Elle avait donné toutes les directives à une couturière spécialisée à Port Angeles. Je fais confiance à Alice. Elle doit déjà connaitre mon tour de taille, de poitrine et j'en passe pour le mariage.**

« Vous avez déjà réfléchis à des prénoms ? » demande Nora alors qu'on est en train de dîner.

« C'est Bella qui choisit, et je n'en sais pas plus que toi. » répond Paul. « Elle veut qu'on ait tous la surprise le jour J ! »

« Rosalie, Alice et Edward sont les seuls au courant. » dis-je avant de préciser : « Rosalie parce que je sais qu'elle tiendra sa langue, Alice parce qu'elle a dû le voir, et Edward parce qu'il a dû le lire dans la tête de ses sœurs. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? » demande Nora.

« Parce que ce sera une surprise, et je sais que vous allez adorer. » dis-je en avalant une bouchée de viande.

 **Ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus.**

 **La veille du mariage, ça a été dur de me séparer de Paul. Les garçons ont décidés de l'emmener courir dans les montagnes avec les Cullen, et moi je suis chez Emily. J'ai invité Alice et Rosalie pour l'occasion. J'ai reçu en cadeaux de la lingerie en abondance.**

« Les filles, vous vous rendez compte que je ne mettrais pas la moitié de tout ça ? En plus certaines ne m'iront pas. » dis-je en désignant le haut d'un ensemble en soie.

« Mais ça te servira pour l'après-grossesse. » me dit Claire.

 **Pendant que j'ouvre mon dernier paquet, plusieurs hurlements de loups nous parviennent.**

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! » dit Kim.

 **Je m'endors pratiquement sur Leah, et je me réveille dans un lit bien au chaud. Toute la matinée, je me fais dorloter par mes demoiselles d'honneurs pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie sont avec ma belle-mère pour finir les derniers détails. La robe est magnifique. Alice l'a faite faire avec un tissu appelé** _ **suédine.**_ **Dans les tons marron. Elle me va à la perfection. Mon ventre n'est pas du tout serré. Et je peux bouger facilement, même avec les bottes qui vont avec. La robe est faite d'un dos-nu et le bas est élégamment évasé. Pour ne pas que j'ai froid, il y a une très belle cape qui s'attache avec une pince. Leah semble n'avoir aucun mal à me l'attacher. Elle me fait asseoir et Kim vient prendre le relai pour ma coiffure. Elle me coiffe d'une tresse indienne qui prend bien dix minutes. La porte s'ouvre sur Emily qui fait place à ma mère. Je me lève, et elle m'admire de la tête aux pieds.**

« Tu es splendide, ma chérie. » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je sais que dans cette tradition on offre rien de vieux, ni de bleu et tout le tralala, alors je vais simplement te faire ce cadeau. »

 **Elle me donne un écrin. Je l'ouvre et il y a un magnifique bracelet en argent sertis de diamants.**

« Mais ça va pas bien maman ! » dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est trop ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre chaque fois qu'on te fait un cadeau ? » me réprimande-t-elle.

 _« Merci Madame Dwyer ! » fait la voix de Claire depuis le couloir._

 **Je fronce le nez et rectifie :**

« Il est magnifique. Merci maman ! »

« Je préfère ! » dit-elle.

 **Leah me prend le bracelet et me l'attache au poignet.**

« Tu es prête à te marier ? » me demande Emily. « C'est le moment ! »

« Je suis prête ! » dis-je, quand je reçois deux coups simultanés. « Et mes enfants aussi à en croire les coups que je reçois. »

 **Mes demoiselles d'honneurs, toutes portant une robe faite du même tissu que la mienne, descendent les premières. Ce n'est pas sans raison que je me trouve chez Emily. Paul faisant partie de la meute, la cérémonie devait avoir lieu chez l'Alpha. Devant la maison, tout a été aménagé pour la cérémonie. Je sais qu'Alice a fait en sorte qu'aucune voiture ne s'approche. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Juste la meute, mes sœurs, ma mère, ma belle-mère, les Cullen et les Anciens. Tant mieux, je déteste être entouré par trop de monde. Juste la famille. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je mets au moins trois minutes – ce qui me semble une éternité – pour descendre les escaliers.**

« Comment te sens-tu dans cette robe ? » me demande ma mère, en m'arrangeant comme à son habitude.

« Elle est très confortable. » je réponds. « Tu ne m'en veux pas, pour ne pas avoir voulu de la robe blanche ? »

« C'est ton mariage, Bella, et je suis contente que tu aies voulu partager la culture de ton futur mari. » me dit-elle. « Allez, on ne pleure pas et on y va. »

 **Elle, porte une simple robe couleur prune. Je glisse mon bras sous le sien, et j'ai une pensée pour mon père. Charlie me manque énormément, mais si je m'en réfère aux croyances Quileute, d'où il est, il me regarde. Un bouquet de Lys à la main, je marche avec ma mère jusqu'au perron. Les rambardes du perron ont été décorées par des guirlandes de Lys. Et je ne vois pas une seule trace du parterre, recouvert d'un gigantesque tapis pour remplacer l'herbe. Mariage Quileute = pas de smoking pour les garçons. Mes demoiselles d'honneurs sont à ma gauche avec les Cullen. Les témoins de Paul sont à ma droite avec les Anciens, excepté Quil Sr qui m'attend au bout de l'allée avec Paul. Ce dernier porte lui aussi une tenue spéciale. A première vu, faite du même tissu que ma robe. Un pantalon, une veste sans manche qui apparaître ses muscles, et je vois en m'avançant qu'il n'a rien sous la veste. Et il est pieds nus. Arrivée devant lui, ma belle-mère m'embrasse sur la joue, et ma mère va embrasser Paul. C'est la tradition ! Elle reprenne leur place et la cérémonie commence. Je donne mon bouquet à Angela, première de mes demoiselles d'honneurs, et je glisse mes mains dans celles de Paul.**

« C'est un honneur pour moi de marier le tout premier couple de la meute. » commença Quil Sr. **Ma mère croit que la meute est un surnom qu'on a donné à cette bande de bras-cassés que sont les garçons.** « Paul, Bella, vous avez traversé tant de choses tous les deux, et vous les avez surmontés pour vivre ce moment. Je suis heureux, en tant que membre du Conseil de la réserve Quileute de La Push de vous unir selon nos traditions. D'habitude c'est l'homme qui commence à partager ses vœux, mais chez nous, la femme est prioritaire. Bella, je te laisse la parole ! »

 **J'essaye de ne pas pleurer. Et le coup que je reçois d'un de mes bébés me donne la force de me retenir.**

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi. Je t'ai même giflé. » je commence à raconter, ce qui le fit rire au souvenir. « Et au passage, je me suis fait un peu mal. Je n'étais pas libre à ce moment-là, mais tu es quand même venu me voir après ça, en passant ma la fenêtre de ma chambre à l'insu de mon père. Pendant une semaine on a fait connaissance, je t'ai souvent promis de ne plus te gifler, et je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi. »

 **Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Edward, qui m'intime de continuer avec un petit sourire. Je reporte mon attention sur mon mari à venir.**

« T'avoir choisis est la meilleure décision de ma vie. Quand est arrivé le drame qui m'a enlevé mon père, je savais que tu aurais du mal à me laisser partir, mais on s'est fait la promesse de tenir le coup jusqu'à mon retour. Rosalie m'a dit que les Dieux ont voulus nous aider à tenir le coup, et quelque part je me dis que c'est peut-être vrai quand chaque jour depuis plus de deux mois je sens nos bébés gigoter à l'intérieur de moi. Ma vie est ici, à la réserve avec toi. Et ça l'a toujours été ! Je t'aime ! »

 **Je sens à travers notre lien toute la puissance de son amour. Je vois ma belle-mère s'essuyer les yeux, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que mes demoiselles d'honneurs se transformaient doucement en fontaine. Je prends l'alliance en argent que me tend Quil Sr, et je la glisse à l'annulaire de mon loup.**

« Paul, à toi ! »

« Bella… » commence-t-il. « Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais quelqu'un de très colérique, et quand tu m'as giflé je n'ai réagit que d'une seule façon que je regrette aujourd'hui. Te connaître m'a changé. T'avoir dans ma vie m'a fait entrevoir une possibilité d'avenir que je n'aurai jamais envisagé avant. Pour toi je voulais être quelqu'un de bien, je voulais devenir quelqu'un de respectable, et j'espère réussir à être cette personne un jour. Je vais commencer par être un mari exemplaire, et un père que nos enfants mériteront d'avoir. Je serai à tes côtés à chaque instant de notre vie. Chaque fois que nous aurons un problème nous le résoudrons. Quand fois qu'un obstacle se mettra en travers de notre chemin, nous le franchirons j'en suis sûr. Je n'aurai aucun secret pour toi ! Je t'aime ! »

 **Cet idiot a réussi à me faire pleurer et il essuie mes larmes du pouce. A son tour, il glisse l'alliance en argent à mon doigt.**

« En tant que membre du Conseil de la réserve Quileute, je vous déclare mari et femme ! » déclare Quil Sr. « Paul, tu peux embrasser ton épouse. »

 **Il pose une main sur mon ventre rond, l'autre sur ma joue et m'embrasse, scellant ainsi notre union. Malheureusement pour moi, ma mère doit repartir à Jacksonville. Après la cérémonie, je la serre longuement dans mes bras.**

« Merci d'être venu maman ! » dis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, et ton père aussi j'en suis sûre. » me dit-elle en s'écartant. « Je reviendrai te voir quand mes petits-enfants seront nés ! »

« D'accord ! » dis-je en souriant.

 **Elle embrasse Paul et lui intime de prendre bien soin de moi, ce qu'il lui promet. Esmé et Carlisle se sont portés volontaires pour raccompagnés ma mère jusqu'à Seattle.**

« Bon ! » fait Billy, une coupe de champagne à la main. « Qui seront les prochains ? »

« Ma mère m'étripera si je me marie avant la fin de mes études. » dit Angela, avant de grimacer.

 **Embry la console d'un baiser sur la tempe.**

« Et bien, en fait ce sera nous. » dit Sam.

« Enfin, comme ça on va pouvoir se foutre de toi comme vous vous êtes foutus de ma gueule. » sourit Paul.

« Ouais profitez-en bien ! » dit Sam.

 **Leah se racle la gorge et lève son verre. Elle forme un super couple avec Jacob. Il a la main posée sur sa taille et ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'il est comme ça.**

« Etant la seule fille capable de me transformer, je tiens à dire que Bella à l'étoffe d'une vraie louve. »

« Oh je confirme ! » dit Paul.

« Et elle a réussit l'exploit de calmer le trublion de la meute. » continue-t-elle.

« Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? » demande Paul.

« Tout à fait, maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi finir. » dit-elle avec fermeté mais sourit juste après. **Il lui tire la langue comme un vrai gamin.** « Je terminerai donc avec ceci. Bella bienvenue dans la famille que nous formons chez les Quileute, et soyez heureux, tous les deux ! »

 **Elle fut approuvée par tous et – moi mis à part due à ma condition et aux Cullen qui ne buvaient pas – ils levèrent leur coupe de champagne et burent une gorgée en notre honneur !**

 **Les jours après mon mariage passent mais ne ressemblent pas. Emily a appris qu'elle attendait un petit garçon. Contrairement à moi, elle ne voulait pas attendre la naissance. Ma grossesse avance et je suis toujours décidé à attendre le dernier moment. Je passe mon diplôme lycée haut la main, et d'après mes profs correspondant j'aurai explosé les notes. J'aurai pu finir major de ma promotion si j'étais retourné au lycée, mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour me consacrer à mes enfants qui vont bientôt naître. Je ne veux pas passer mes premiers mois en tant que maman à m'angoisser pour un devoir que je n'ai pas rendu à temps. Je veux profiter pleinement de mes enfants. J'aide Paul à réviser, ce qui est assez comique et très amusant. Ils passent les partiels de sa première année sans problème. Et je le félicite avec une très belle nuit d'amour. En parlant de cette nuit d'amour, je rejette les draps et roule hors du lit pour aller aux toilettes. J'enfile mon peignoir en traînant des pieds et, quand je regagne notre chambre, je me fige sur le seuil. Ce que je sens couler entre mes jambes me réveille d'un seul coup.**

« Paul ! »

 **Aucune réponse !**

« Paul réveilles-toi je viens de perdre les eaux ! »

 **J'allume la lumière et je crie son prénom. Il se réveille en sursaut, et ma belle-mère surgit de la chambre en chemise de nuit.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-elle, alarmée par mes cris.

« Les bébés vont arriver. » je réponds en criant suite à une contraction.

 **Paul sort du lit, nu comme un ver avant de se rendre compte que sa mère est là. Elle tourne la tête, ce qui me fait rire. On sonne à la porte et Nora en profite pour aller ouvrir. Une main froide se pose sur mon épaule.**

« Bella ! »

« Rosalie ? » je m'exclame, surprise de la voir.

« Eh oui ! » dit-elle. « Alice nous a prévenu que ce serait pour cette nuit, alors on est tous allé chasser et nous voilà revenu juste à temps. »

« Je crois que j'aurai dû demander la date exacte à Alice. » dis-en la laissant m'entraîner dans la chambre.

 **Paul m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit, et avec l'aide de Rosalie, ils m'habillent d'une longue robe confortable.**

« Pas de culotte ? » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

« Tu as encore six heures devant toi avant de pousser. » me dit Rosalie.

« Six heures ? » je répète. « T'en es sûre ? »

« Oui ! » dit-elle en me mettant debout. « Paul, surtout ne la porte pas, il faut qu'elle marche. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesce mon amour.

 **Doucement, je marche en me tenant à un loup-garou et un vampire.**

« Je vous rejoins ! » nous dit Nora en montant dans sa voiture.

 **Rosalie me fait monter à l'arrière de la Volvo d'Edward, qui est au volant.**

« Salut le télépathe ! » dis-je pour me changer les idées.

« Salut maman ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Trop bizarre ! » dis-je, ce qui le fait rire.

 **Paul me rejoint et je me blottis contre lui tandis que Rosalie m'aide à tendre les jambes avant d'aller s'asseoir devant. Edward démarre et ne conduit pas trop vite une fois arrivée à Forks. Le sentier qui mène à la villa est déjà suffisamment étroit alors autant éviter de se la jouer à la** _ **Fast & Furious**_ **.**

 **Trois heures passent pendant lesquelles je hurle lorsqu'une contraction me frappe. Je suis allongée – ou plutôt à moitié assise à moitié allongé – sur un lit d'hôpital dans le cabinet de Carlisle. Evidemment, j'ai les jambes écartées et je souffre le martyre. Carlisle a proposé de me faire une péridurale mais Alice est intervenue et a dit que ça ne me ferait aucun effet. Autant souffrir. Paul est à côté de moi, il me parle, me rassure mais si je l'entends encore une fois me dire que tout ira bien je le tue. J'ignore combien de temps passent quand une contraction me fait hurler plus fort qu'un loup quand il hurle à la lune.**

« Elle est forte celle-là ! » dis-je en soufflant.

« Ça va aller ! » me dit Paul.

 **Il m'énerve !**

« Dis-moi encore une fois que ça va aller et je te fais dégager de là. » je le préviens avant de hurler sous une autre contraction.

 **Carlisle arrive à ce moment-là, des gants en latex recouvrant ses mains, en compagnie de ma belle-mère.**

« C'est le moment ! » dit-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux pousser ? » je demande.

« Oui, tu es prête ? » demande-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! » je réponds en attrapant la main de Paul.

« Pousse ! »

 **Je pousse. Je pousse encore et encore à m'en épuiser les cordes vocales jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pleurs de mon bébé.**

« C'est un garçon ! » annonce Carlisle.

 **Je vois ma belle-mère faire quelque chose puis prendre mon fils dans ses bras et s'éloigner vers le lavabo.**

« Bella, tu es prête à accueillir le deuxième ? » demande Carlisle.

« Oui ! » je réponds.

« Très bien, dès que tu sens une contraction, tu pousses. » me dit-il.

 **Et la contraction ne met pas longtemps à me frapper. Je pousse presque aussitôt et ça passe plus vite que pour mon fils.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Paul, alors que les pleurs sont aussi bruyants que ceux de mon fils.

« C'est une petite fille. » dit Carlisle.

 **Je me laisse retomber sur le dos, et je regarde Paul, qui m'embrasse.**

« Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus. » dis-je, à bout de souffle.

« On s'en fou ! » me dit-il, en larmes.

 **Pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, il m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Carlisle tient ma petite fille, lavée et habillée, dans ses bras, tandis que Nora tient mon garçon. Carlisle me dépose ma fille dans mes bras, et Nora fait le tour du lit pour donner notre fils à Paul. Ils sont enfin là !**

« Ils sont magnifiques ! » dis-je en contemplant ma princesse. « Rose Angela et Aiden Charlie Swan-Lahote ! »

 **A l'entente du prénom de mon beau-père que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaitre, mon mari explose et se met à pleurer tout en me regardant. Ma belle-mère est plus discrète et se contente de me sourire, mais je vois l'émotion dans ses yeux qui brillent.**

« Je vous avais dit que vous aimeriez les prénoms. » dis-je, comblée.

 **Je regarde Carlisle.**

« Merci ! »

 **Il me touche la joue et m'embrasse sur le front. Paul vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, notre fils dans ses bras.**

« C'est parfait ! »

 **FIN** **!**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Je répondrais à toutes les questions si vous commentez bien évidement avec votre compte !

Je vous fais de gros bisous 3

Aurélie !


End file.
